Total Drama Camp
by iwashere01
Summary: Title says it all. Twenty-two campers participate for a big prize! Stay tuned to find out who will be the winner of this competition! Only featuring Camp Camp characters.
1. Keep calm and Campe Diem

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction written in English. I'm still new to the site as I started to write a few months ago but in Spanish. Now I want to try writing in English which will be a bit difficult considering the story I have in mind. I haven't checked if anyone has already had this idea but if so, well then, this is going to be an edited version of it lol. That being said, now I'll explain what this story is going to be about. Probably most of you noticed already but this is a 'crossover' between Rooster Teeth's YouTube series Camp Camp and the Total Drama series, but only featuring the former's characters. So, should I mark this story as a crossover? I mean, I won't be using any character of TD, just the competition idea. You tell me in the reviews. I hope you like it!**

**Camp Camp belongs to Rooster Teeth. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and Teletoon.**

* * *

**Keep calm and Campe Diem**

A shot of a camp is shown where we can see a young man standing on a wooden pier from the distance. It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds were chirping and the waters of the Lake Lilac were being fanned by soothing winds.

"Welcome to Camp Campbell! My name is David and I will be hosting a competition between twenty-two kids who were signed up by their parents to..."

"You can cut the acting." Gwen interrupted grumpily.

"Oh, goooood morning Gwen! Here guys, meet my co-counselor Gwen who will be helping me run the activities and challenges we have planned for our campers." David continued with the speech.

"You know we aren't being broadcast by anyone. Also the kids are waiting for breakfast, what are you doing here?" The woman asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I was just practicing in case someday Cameron Campbell decides to make a reality show out of us." David answered with a big smile.

"I doubt that will happen seeing the state the funding of the camp is in." Gwen said showing a graph with red arrows and exclamation marks drawn on it.

"Oh no! Do we have to use the fun-riser again?!" David asked scared.

"No, no need to do that. I'm just showing you that Campbell will never do such a thing. Plus, don't you remember the FBI said he won't be in charge of this camp, ever?"

"I know but I would let him do it if he wants, as long as he follows our rules. Won't he accept my offer?"

"It seems not." Gwen said when a loud shouting could be heard from the mess hall. "Ok, the children went out of control. Thanks to you David." She gave a cold stare at him and left to where the campers were.

David started to gather some thoughts about the reality show idea. He remembered watching some TV shows in which the contestants were subjected to exciting challenges to win a big prize. Doing a competition between the campers will make Camp Campbell even more fun for him and the children. This surely will make his cherished camp greater than ever. That's it. He will definitely do it. The only thing he had to do was to convince her fellow counselor Gwen. And he knew how to do so...

Meanwhile in the mess hall, the children were doing just that, a mess. There was leftover food scattered on the walls and tables, the floor was all flooded with orange juice and some strips of toilet paper were hanging from the turned on ceiling fan. Most of the kids were food fighting, covering their backs with the benches; Ered was listening to music on her headphones, oblivious to her surroundings; Nurf was punching Space Kid's fishbowl head and Max was just laughing at all of that. The Quartermaster was looking at them from the kitchen, mumbling something inaudible. In the middle of the food war, Nikki grabbed a fork and was about to throw it when a slam was heard, which caused all of them to stop in their tracks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gwen yelled furiously.

"The same thing we always do, to rebel against your stupid rules." Max answered mockingly, leading everyone to continue with what they were doing.

"I don't care about this shit anymore." She said to herself, leaving the room. Just then, David appeared in front of her with an overly exaggerated big smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" No response. "The kids are going insane in there just so you know" She said as a way to make him drop that creepy smile.

"I imagine so. But I'll deal with them later." David finally spoke, keeping his happy mood.

"And you will leave them there like nothing is happening?" It was weird for him to not care about the children. What was that that was catching his attention so much?

"Oh, don't worry!" He waved it off. "Just listen to me for a minute, I was thinking about the reality show idea..."

"Ah, it was that." Gwen interrupted, understanding now the reason of his grin.

"...yes, and I thought why expecting anyone to do it for us if we can do it for ourselves!"

"Please, don't include me in this. I have enough with..."

"Oh but you will like it! I can assure you that!" David's plan had just started.

"Aha, and how do you think you will convince me? Every thing you have made in this camp just worsens my life." She looked up in the sky as if praying for being away from this.

"Well, for starters, you won't have to worry about the challenges or the teams split."

"Yeah, what else?"

"Also, I will handle the elimination ceremony!"

"Sounds good so far." She added while filing her fingernails.

"And hey, don't you remember those TV shows with aaall the dramatic scenes and fights you love to watch? It would be like the living version of them, just imagine it!" David encouraged.

Gwen's eyes widened at the thought of being part of a dramatic competition just like those trashy reality shows she likes to watch. Clearly it wouldn't be 100% alike as they would be using kids for the 'show', but it sure aroused her interest in doing so. On the contrary, David wished it wouldn't be like those programs but at least he got what he wanted. Finally, to close the topic and be sure she was in, he asked for a final request.

"So, would you please gather the campers on the amphitheater so that we can explain them about this new project?"

"Yeah, sure. But remember what you said because I won't be taking the lead if you fuck this up..._which he probably will_." She added the last comment in a low voice and left.

"YES! My dream comes true!" He burst with joy. "Well, it wasn't a dream actually, because I just thought of it today. So I could call this an overnight success...although this didn't happen during the night. Maybe this was an instant success...hmm no, no, I had to convince Gwen after thinking for a short time at least sooo it technically wouldn't be an inst-"

Back to the mess hall, the children were still making a disaster when Gwen burst into the room again, this time glowering at them.

"Jeez, stop frowning like that or the wrinkles on your face will get more noticeable." Max scoffed.

"YOU, little bastard, head to the amphitheater, NOW!"

"Why should I?" He said settling down in one of the benches. "I'm perfectly fine here." Suddenly, Gwen grabbed him by the hoodie and tossed him out of the hall.

"You better go there or I will call David to make you do that" She threatened him.

"Fuck, why do you have to involve him in everything." The boy said while finally going to the mentioned place. Then, the counselor entered again and saw the rest of the children who had a confused look.

"You go there too!"

"Great! Guess we are going to perform again for Theater Camp!" Preston shouted with excitement. As Nurf passed by he shoved him making him fall onto the floor. "Ah!" A thud was heard.

On the stage, David was in front of a microphone, awaiting the campers; all was settled for his announcement. On his sides, the Quartermaster and Campbell were holding two folded flags. Next to them, there was a table on which there were some stuff to help him introduce his presentation, but the most eye-catching thing from all those was the big silver suitcase.

"I can't believe you are making me do this, Davey." Campbell scowled. "I also don't know why I still call you that way..." Then, he noticed the suitcase on the table. "Wait, what are the kids supposed to win? Is it...mo...money?" The mere fact of thinking about that made him shiver.

"It's nice to know you can call me like that." He said with a warm smile. "Aaand I can't tell you what the prize is yet!"

"B...but...if it is money...it should be..." He held himself back. Fortunately, David ignored him after hearing the noise coming from the children who were arriving to the place. They sat on the stairs and started to talk about what they were seeing onstage.

Five minutes later, Gwen arrived too and gave his colleague a thumbs-up to start with the "activity". David patted the mic, cleared his voice and when he was about to speak...

"ARE YOU GOING TO SING?! Hahaha a musical! I love it!" Preston burst into cheers, clapping loudly.

"Seriously David? You made us come here for that?" Max asked. "Well, it better be good because I feel like having a good laugh!"

"Good or not here I have a crate of tomatoes to throw at him when he finishes it, haha!" Nurf snorted.

Nikki grabbed one of them and threw it to David. "Here is an early demonstration." She said.

"Ah!" David dodged it in time but it hit Quartermaster's face who only muttered an 'ouch' but mostly stayed as indifferent as usual. The group started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Uhh, kids? Please stop laughing... I have something important to tell you...and..." Everyone on the audience was roaring with laughter as Nikki and Nurf continued throwing more tomatoes to the three men on the stage, this time not being able to dodge any of them. Incapable of handling the situation, David decided to take a short break. "Quick Quartermaster, close the curtains!" The old man did what was requested, ceasing the chaos.

"Haha that was a good one guys, my ears would have bled." Harrison said wiping a tear.

"Well, mine have although he didn't say a word." A happy clown-like boy showed up, showing them his ears covered in a red substance. The other campers screamed in disgust. "Haha, don't panic guys, it's just tomato sauce!"

"Not that! What are you doing out of your tent Scotty?!" Max shouted.

"Yeah, you should stay where we all agreed." Nurf joined, clenching his fists. "Your jokes are fucking lame and don't even make sense."

"I know you want me to be away from you but this time I had no choice. Gwen told me David was gonna do a new activity including all of us, and she kinda forced me to get out and come." He explained.

"Is that true?" Max looked at Gwen who seemed to be not paying any attention. "Huh? This is strange, why didn't you complain as always when we were tormenting David?"

The counselor was reading a magazine but heard what the kids were saying anyway. "I told him I will help with the activity but I won't be taking care of it." She said, her eyes still locked on the pages.

"So, does this mean we are completely unsupervised?" Nikki asked, implying an obvious response.

"NO!" A loud shouting is heard from behind the curtains. Right after that, they got opened again with the same setting as before, except that the three men were cleaned up. David put on a serious mood. "Kids, I want to present a new activity to you. This is nothing like we used to do in the past years. This activity is about competition, team work, strategy and most importantly...a PRIZE!"

The children's attention sure got caught by that introduction but some questions were raised too. "Is that prize a stick again?", "Can we stab other campers during competition?", "Will you challenge us with epic quests?", "Is it going to be on TV?", "Is there any problem if I use magic to win?", "Can Ered be my teammate?", "Are we going to space?" Just a few words and he was being bombarded with questions. David felt this was going to the right direction so he went on with his explanation.

"Alright, I see you are getting into the mood so let me explain the rules of this game."

"Ugh, rules?" Space Kid groaned.

"Shut up. After months of torture with shitty activities and ridiculous games I've been through in this godforsaken place, I finally sense something good coming from his mouth, so let him talk." The Indian boy hushed him.

"Aw, that was sweet of you Max." David said returning to his regular self.

"You too shut the fuck up unless you want to be hit again!" He took a tomato, threateningly.

David sighed after hearing such words but continued anyway. "Um...well, as I was saying, I will split the group into two teams and you will be competing in exciting challenges in order to make the opponents eliminate one of them by voting them off. Gwen, the Quartermaster and Cameron Campbell will be my assistants during the competition."

"Wait, I have a question." Max spoke up again.

"You may ask Max."

"Are you saying that if we are voted off, we are considered eliminated from the competition, so we get the chance to get the hell out of here?!"

"Uhh, not quite."

"What do you mean then?"

"_Gosh darn it!_ _I should have thought about that before._" David said to himself. "Well, while it is true that the eliminated campers go back to their home, it will only be for the time the competition lasts, not to mention that they will lose the opportunity of winning our fabulous prize!" Everyone gasped. "Yeah! That's it guys! So about the challenges-"

"You know we are waiting for you to say what this so-called big prize is, right?" Max interrupted and urged him with a smirk.

"Uh..." It was the only thing the red-haired man could say.

David found himself lost in his thoughts. He didn't want to admit the prize was money. He would have preferred to give them something symbolic and beautiful; something to remember their stay in Camp Campbell. But he knew no one would be interested in participating, so he said the truth. "As hard to believe it may sound coming from me, the big prize is one thousand dollars. Aaand something symbolic too." He finished with a smile. All people in there widened their eyes after hearing that.

"_What?! So it was money all along! And...and...it must be mine! Hahaha!_" Cameron Campbell went crazy, mentally laughing.

"For real?!" Max was surprised too.

"It is." The counselor nodded.

"And where did you get that amount of money from?" The boy continued questioning.

"Sorry Max, but I can't tell you that. Though it was acquired legally so there is nothing to worry about." David assured. "Now that we got that topic off the table, why don't we keep talking about the rules?"

"Ok but I have another question." Harrison raised his hand.

"What is it, little magician?"

"If we're being eliminated one per day, is the competition going to last...um...one, two, three...eleven days?" He inquired after counting his fellows.

"Of course not! The elimination ceremony will take place every three days. About the number of participants, you will be twenty-two campers in total."

"New kids are coming?" Nikki asked excitedly.

"I would love that Nikki but, they are children you already met. I just have to contact them and then I will announce the teams, but for now I'll show you the representative flag and name for each one!" He gestured Quartermaster and Campbell to unfold the flags. "Our beloved Quartermaster here is holding the flag for the 'Grumpy Bears'." It was a yellow cloth with a circular logo printed on it which displayed the image of an old bear wearing a pair of glasses and frowning angrily. "On the other side, we present to you the flag for the 'Dizzy Deer'!" It consisted of a green cloth with the same shape printed on it but with the image of a deer with dizzy eyes and some question marks around it.

"What are you trying to imply with those names?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing kiddos! Don't take the names too seriously. Before I continue telling you about this splendid idea, I should get the other contestants. Let me make a call, I'll be right back!" With that, David took out his phone and rushed behind the curtains again.

"What do you guys think about this game?" Neil asked to his friends.

"Well, it's a little confusing. I mean, you know I despise every shitty activity David does in this camp but this time I'm surprisingly willing to participate." Max answered.

"It's obvious you feel that way because of the money." His friend reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But there is something else that bothers me on the inside."

"Oh, do you feel like having bugs in your stomach?" Nikki asked.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that."

"Well, I do feel bugs inside me. Must be the ones I ate today earlier, have they survived?" The girl continued, patting her tummy.

"Nah, that feeling is just excitement." The science kid assured. "And it's not only happening in your stomach, it's the adrenaline running throughout your whole body and increasing your heart rate."

"You say I'm literally feeling excited for one of David's stupid activities." The black-haired boy couldn't believe it.

"Pretty much, but it's normal, I'm also feeling that way. Guess his speech hit us for the very first time, eh Max? ...buddy?" Max was shuddering while embracing his legs. Neil just stared at him, a little confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a military camp located across Camp Campbell, there were three boys inside of a huge tent doing some hard exercises as to improve their physical strength. Not that they were going to a war or something but it was part of the strenuous training they had to endure every day in order to earn badges and reach the highest rank. The shorter member was doing one-armed push-ups, the bulky one was doing pull-ups and their last joined member was trying to lift a birch branch with difficulty. Their leader was jotting down some notes on a clipboard while observing their performance.

"Great job troop, your results have improved a lot since last time. Snake, Petrol, you two can go rest." He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Snake responded and Petrol saluted before leaving.

"As for you, Jermy..." The remaining member was still trying to complete his task. At one point, he was forcing himself so much that eventually he farted, ripping his pants.

"Aw, beans."

"...you don't need to keep trying to do that simple duty. It's worthless. And I have news for you..." Pikeman leaned in, moving his hand closer to his sash. "Now, you are completely out of..." Dramatic pause. "...the beginner's training because you have earned your first badge!" He put a shiny badge on his uniform.

"Oh, I can't believe it! This is better than when I found a twenty dollar bill in my underwear last week!" Jermy cheered up.

"That's the end of your training, Jermy. Prepare for the next level, but for now you may take a well-deserved break." The former beginner saluted and left to the cabins. Pikeman followed him with his gaze, proud of the achievement of his men. To his misfortune, he could notice a piece of green paper waving like a flag from the hole in Jermy's pants. "Blegh." He let out a disgusting sound and covered his mouth to avoid vomiting. A few seconds passed when he received a call on his phone. "Who's this number from? Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Edward! It's me, David from Camp Campbell!"

"How did you get my phone number?"

"Oh, it was at that meeting we had, remember?"

"Not really, when was it?" He scratched his head.

"Two weeks ago, when we were deciding who will be holding the next Annual Lake Lilac Camporee."

_[Flashback plays]_

_"So, which camp do you suggest should hold the next Camporee?" The red-haired counselor asked._

_"Considering that the last two games were hosted by Camp Campbell, it is our time to shine." Miss Priss prompted them while lighting up a cigarette._

_"Um, is it necessary to smoke here?" Gwen held her nose with one hand and shook the other one to dispel the smoke._

_Pikeman approached her and stroked her hair gently. "I'm glad you don't like the smell of that toxic gas, my dear. When we get together, we will fight against the forces of those disgusting chain smokers." The girl twitched her left eye several times before reacting._

_"Holy fucking shit, stop touching me!" She punched him right in his face, leaving an unconscious Pikeman on the floor._

_"Oook, the essence of this meeting has been lost sooo...why don't we just swap numbers and talk about this later?" David suggested, to what everyone agreed to. Even the Wood Scouts leader handed over his phone, unknowingly._

_[Flashback ends]_

"Oh well, I didn't remember that. Whatever, what do you need? It better be important." He hurried.

"Yes, I'm sure you will like what I got in mind!" David brightened up.

"I hear you."

"There is a new activity I'm doing in our camp which consists of a competition between twenty-two contestants, but the number of campers we have at Camp Camp isn't enough. So I wanted to ask you if you, Wood Scouts, would be interested in joining us. At the end, there will be a grand prize!"

"Hmm, does this prize involve us taking over your entire camp?"

"No, no, no! It's much better than that."

"Well, what is it?"

"The winner will be rewarded with the unbelievable amount of one thousand dollars!"

"Wow, really? Where did you manage to get that money from though?"

"Well, to be fair..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you won't tell me." There was a short pause.

"So...would you sign up?"

"Sure, I know my men won't be against it, but I see some unfairness in this competition."

"Why?"

"Don't you notice? There will be only four of us competing against however many of you are."

"Oh...you're right. Umm, then what do you think about..."

"Taking your second best camper? Yeah, that would make it up."

"Uhh..._*oh noes*_." He thought. "Alright but you will take him or her when the competition finishes!" After that statement, David covered his mouth, he knew he went too far.

"Deal." Pikeman smirked. "For now, get prepared for our upcoming victory. HAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally and hung up.

After the conversation, David remained silent for a couple of minutes, recreating his recent words in his mind. He just handed over one of his children only for the purpose of fulfilling his desire of doing a competition. Fortunately, he will have time to think about how to fix it until the end. At least he counted on the participation of the Wood Scouts; now it was time to convince the Flower Scouts.

* * *

Campers at Camp Campbell had gone out of control by this time: some of them had already left the amphitheater and the ones that were still on the stairs were talking about other topics. Gwen was still reading, a pile of magazines next to her. The Quartermaster wasn't in his spot anymore, who knows where he would be. That leaves us with the founder of the camp, Cameron Campbell, who was standing on the stage, staring at the suitcase.

_"Gah, I can't let myself get tempted to do that. This goddamn addiction will make me go back to jail." _He thought, then turned to see where David last was. _"Where is that counselor? He's been on the phone for almost half an hour."_ Some thoughts came to his mind._ "Hmm, well, I think I can handle this competition too." _The man decided to proceed with the presentation of the activity. He clapped loudly to call the children's attention. "Alright kids, since Davey is having some problems contacting your fellow campers, in the meantime, I will be gladly honored to divide you into the two groups. But first!, I need all of you gathered here, so please Grace, can you call out the missing children?" He directed to Gwen.

"Yeah, sure." She said in an annoyed way. Then she pulled out a megaphone out of nowhere and shouted. "YOU SHITS GET BACK HERE NOW OR THERE WON'T BE PIZZA NIGHTS ON SATURDAYS ANYMORE, YOU HEARD ME?!" Immediately, Ered, Nurf, Nerris and Harrison showed up in a straight line.

"Thank you Gretchen, we shall continue with..."

"Wait, where is Space Kid?" Neil interrupted.

"He got stuck in the toilet." Nurf said nonchalantly while picking his teeth with a knife.

In the restrooms we see the little astronaut upside-down, his fishbowl head stuck into the toilet. "Hello? Someone help me? I don't want to miss pizza nights."

"I'll go get him." Gwen sighed.

"Good, now we can split the teams." Campbell smirked devilishly.

Five minutes later, David came back to the stage with the phone still on his ear.

"Oh good! ...yeah, we'll give out our next year's profits to your camp, don't worry about that. Thank you for your collab-, oh she hung up..." He looked up from the device and saw the children were formed in two separate lines. "Aww kids! Are you playing a game? What is it about?"

"We are not playing anything you dumbass." Max let out a loud groan. "You left us here for a fucking long time waiting like a bunch of idiots."

"Hehe, sorry." He giggled. "Good news is the Wood Scouts and the Flower Scouts are coming to join us. Wasn't it a great idea?"

"What...the...FUCK?!" The Indian boy yelled.

"In fact, Davey, you just increased my possibilities of getting that suuuit...I'm so eager to buy for the grand finale!" Campbell laughed nervously.

"Aw, shucks, it's nice to see you've changed despite our differences in the past."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved him off.

"So, what is this about?" David asked again.

"Er, while you were busy I had the wonderful idea of splitting them up, all done with good intentions." He raised both eyebrows twice while smirking.

"Why, that was really thoughtful! I assume those two lines are the teams!" The redhead stated the obvious.

"Nope, we decided to separate from the dweebs." Max referred to the team in front of him.

"HEY!" Neil, Space Kid and Nerris exclaimed.

"Huh, so you three consider yourselves dweebs, how coincidental." He shrugged.

"Wait, these are the actual teams?! But...I don't want to be in this one!" Neil complained.

"Calm down kid, the decision has been made, right Davey?" Campbell turned to the counselor.

"Hmm, yes but...let me write your names down and check..." He examined them. "I'll be right back!" Everyone grunted.

* * *

It was around 6 PM and all the campers were gathered in the mess hall. Both Wood Scouts and Flower Scouts had already arrived to the camp and were with them too. They were waiting for David's final decision of the teams. Nobody knew why he was taking so long to do so since Campbell had already helped him earlier.

"Why would he wait until now to tell us the teams? Do you guys think he freaked out of his own idea? Oh, or maybe he was kidnapped by a mysterious murderer wandering around the camp!" Nikki said while swinging her legs playfully.

"I'm starting to regret this." Max sighed.

"I only hope he fucking switches me or he will face the wrath of a science expert." Neil grumbled.

"And I hope we are in the same team, handsome." He felt fingers running through his hair; he knew who it was. "Oh shit." He spat.

The gang turned to see the three annoying girls: Sasha, Erin and Tabii. "Oh, look who we have here. I'm actually surprised you showed up." Max confessed.

"What else could we do if there is money at stake." The leader of the group spoke in her usual accent. "You know how much I have to spend to keep my beauty every day?"

"Nope, and I don't give a shit."

"I didn't expect you to reply." She crossed her arms.

"If someone is clever enough and prepared to beat you in a competition like this that someone is me...I mean, us!." Erin pointed her thumb at themselves.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice came from behind. "Heavy duties and tough challenges are part of our daily training schedule, and this is no different!" Pikeman revealed himself with his group. "What is more, I'll go as far as to say this is a child's play."

"Well, of course it is, we're talking about David's idea." Max rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you were interested in-" Neil's mouth was covered by his friend.

"I don't care how prepared or tough you are because, in the end, me and my friends will definitely kick your ass in this fucking nightmare of a camp!" He turned his gaze back and forth to both groups. They stayed in silence.

"Aww." All of them noticed Dolph was hearing Max's last words.

"I was talking about the three of us..." He intended to make it clear holding Nikki and Neil closer.

"Need I to remind you that there's only ONE winner?" The senior scout pointed out. "Besides, we already got what we wanted. So winners or not, one of you will be our new rec-" He was cut off by a loud air horn.

The lights went out for a while, the doors opened and a figure could be seen. "Ladies and gentlemen!" David's voice sounded more cheerful than ever.

"Ugh, why does he have to do this so dramatic?" Max face palmed.

"Ah! I'm loving this!" The theater boy exclaimed.

"It is time for the big announcement!" He entered the room. "After lots of changes, hours of thinking and a short nap to clear my mind, I decided to leave things just as they were!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Neil shouted.

"And you keep smiling like an idiot?!" Max put his hands on his head as if wanting to pull his hair out.

"Well, I haven't changed anything that Cameron Campbell did but I had to include the rest of the campers, you know, the ones I invited." The counselor explained. No one added a word. "Anywaaay, there is a little surprise for you!" He continued. "As the number of campers this activity requires and the number of participants we already have don't coincide, I felt obligated to make a last call to a certain group of kids you probably remember! It wasn't easy to contact them though, and that's why this got delayed so much hehe." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, convincing them to join us was rather difficult too but I don't want to get into much detail so, allow me...to introduce your next fellow campers!" He moved away to show a group of three kids. All Camp Campbell campers gasped in unison while the rest just looked at them curiously.

"You gotta be kidding..." Max said, concerned.

"Now, don't fear us Camp Campbell campers..." The tall girl spoke in a thick Russian accent. "...we came in peace."

"I don't even know how and when they left!" The Indian boy got fed up.

"Don't worry Max, they left on good terms after we shared the ice-cream, don't you remember?" Neil reminded him.

"Oooh now I remember. It was that day you fucking locked me inside a safe until night!"

"Hehehe, that too. But you deserved it."

"Yeah, our intentions of blowing up this entire camp and kill Cameron Campbell stay in the past." Dang stupidly disclosed their former plans.

"You what now?" Cameron widened his eyes.

Vera elbowed him and giggled. "Oh, you don't need to recall those stupid plans."

"Yeah, the Great Leader doesn't care about this bullshit anymore!" Hwan added in a happy tone.

"Who the fuck are these awfully dressed weirdos?" Sasha stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"What did you say?" Vera approached her. "You don't want to see me mad, you get that?" She pulled her closer by the shirt, threateningly.

"Ew, I don't want to SEE you."

The Russian girl just shoved her and stepped back. "You won't if you keep bothering me. Is that clear?"

"Ugh, shut the fuck up."

David interfered and stood in the middle of them while they were giving each other dirty looks. "Haha..." He laughed nervously. "...why don't we just forget about this and start over girls?" After hearing him they just went back to their previous spots, not taking their eyes away from each other. Everyone in the room could feel the tension among them. David took out a pencil from his pocket and made some corrections in a piece of paper he had. "Hehe, let's just separate these two to avoid any other conflict." He said in a low voice.

"Wow, this is getting good." Max rubbed his hands together.

"Alrighty kiddos! Now that everything is back to normal, _I hope_, I'm going to tell you the definitive conformation of the teams! The campers belonging to the Grumpy Bears are: **Nikki, Ered, Snake, Sasha, Max, Erin, Petrol, Hwan, Nurf and Preston**! So the remaining campers belong to the Dizzy Deer, and they are: **Harrison, Scotty, Jermy, Space Kid, Dang, Vera, Tabii, Pikeman, Dolph, Nerris and Neil**!

"WAIT A SECOND! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS TEAM!" Neil shouted at the top oh his lungs.

"Huh, why?" David asked.

"Ho ho, you feel vulnerable without your friends' companion, don't you?" Pikeman scoffed.

"Aww, the crybaby is gonna cry?" Sasha mimicked the whimpering of a baby.

Most of the campers started to laugh loudly, still making fun of him, until Tabii silenced them with David's air horn. "YOU ALL SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTHS!"

"Can't these goddamn kids stop arguing for every stupid thing?" Cameron shrugged and raised his palms.

"Hey Neil, you don't have to feel alone for not being with us in a competition." Max approached him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It isn't as if we are going to be separated forever."

"Oh well, I know but...it won't be the same without you guys."

The Indian boy sighed, recalling some memories in his mind. "I know how you feel, that's why I want you to get over this. This won't last much, trust me." Neil's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Max. I kinda feel better now."

"Good, because that's the last thing you heard from me. Good luck 'Dizzy Losers'!" He laughed and left. Neil didn't mind because he knew that deep down Max really meant what he had said.

"Hey, hey, hey! I may not be good at math...but I'm sure we have one less member in our team." Nikki remarked.

"What? Are you serious?" Sasha counted the number of members in her team. "Wait, it's true. What do you think we are, some cavemen from a third-world country?"

"No, girls! The last member of your team is in our cabin! He said he wasn't prepared to make a full appearance after what he did last time." David explained. "I forgave him about it, of course! And you should too when he decides to come out."

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell us his name?" The Flower Scout leader questioned.

"Well, he expressly said he wants to introduce himself when he is ready!"

"You already said that..." Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Why, that must be him!" David ran to the door and opened it. An Asian-American boy with pale skin and black hair entered the room; he only mumbled a single word. "Hi." He waved.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds.

"KIMCHI!" Nurf whooped.

Brian sighed. "Not again."

"Well children, the teams are complete, your first challenge is ready, but the competition starts tomorrow! For now, you can make up your strategies to defeat your opponents and also meet new friends! This is going to be a magical experience!"

"What strategies are you talking about if you don't even tell us what our first challenge is?" Max prompted.

"Oh haha, how silly of me! Well, skip that part!"

"What a moron..." He face palmed.

"I'm sooo happy to be on your team Ered!" Nikki looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"I know, right?" She flipped her hair. "My team is the coolest."

"It sucks we've been cut off from the rest of our group." Snake said to his friend Petrol. "But I'm glad we are in the same team buddy." The big guy gave him a thumb-up.

"Poor, poor Tabii. She won't last much without us." The Flower Scout leader commented to Erin while watching her from-now-on opponent.

"Yeah I feel bad for her." The blue-haired girl agreed. "...but, on the bright side, we now get chance to relax from her obsession with that boy." She took out two drinks from her back. "Yaaay!" Both of them cheered up.

"Where have you been man? Tell me about all your adventures with the colonel!" Nurf asked excitedly.

Brian just sighed again. "Look dude, I don't want you to be around. Leave me alone and go mind your own business."

"Aww, seems you have been bullied too much back in your country that now you are venting." He messed up his hair. "Don't worry Kimchi, because I'm going to stab each one of those motherfuckers!" The bully exclaimed, lifting his knife up to the sky.

Meanwhile, in the other team.

Harrison cleared his voice. "Ok fellow campers, this competition isn't going to be easy, but you're lucky to have someone who has been trained in the hardest ways of magic. I will lead you to the final, or to the merge I guess. Because right after that you will fail miserably as none of you is good opponent enough to fight me in a magic duel."

"Is 'magic' the only thing this jerk says?" Vera asked. Nerris growled in annoyance, ready to confront him.

"There is only one of you that might face up to me." The sorceress held herself back. "And that one is Ered!"

"What?" Nerris gasped. "But she is not even in our team you dork."

"Oh you clumsy fool, that's because any of you will be able to defeat me." He stood on a table proudly.

The girl pulled him off the table which made he fell to the floor. She then whispered on his ear. "Listen you idiot, don't make a fool out of yourself in front of everyone."

"Huh, why?"

"You and me are the most experienced ones to survive in this game, and if you keep yourself by my side we will for sure make it to the merge. But we have to trust each other." She extended a hand to him with a smile.

"Okay...?" He accepted her help and got up. Then they just exchanged nods.

Neil was staring at the ceiling, probably thinking how to overcome the situation. Next to him, the blonde Flower Scout was playing with his hair in an attempt to call his attention. "What do you say if we sleep in the same tent?"

"What?!" He was cut off from his thoughts.

"Now that our friends are away from us, we have aaall the time to be alone." She continued.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I think you need to stop watching those crappy teenage TV programs and focus more on learning about how to interact with people." He shivered. "Specially...from guys...that are not...interested in you." He pushed her away with difficulty but she returned and started to stroke his head again. The science kid sighed. "This is going to be a looong summer...again."

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Pikeman offered. Without any response he snapped his fingers and Jermy came to distract the girl. He was wearing an eye patch.

"Hey gorgeous, what do you say *cough* if we make an alliance." The kid breathed heavily. "Just the two of us." He winked.

"Ew gross!" Tabii screamed. "Keep this one-eyed monster away from me!"

"Ha, ha, ha. See, we have a lot in common." The girl rushed off. "Now *cough* I have to find a way to match that blue-haired girl." And with that he left.

Neil just observed the scene and thanked Pikeman. "Uhh, I appreciate your help."

"Any time, Neil." He patted his shoulder. "Whenever you feel you are in need, do not hesitate to call me." The senior scout gave him a card.

"Uh thanks, I guess." He took it and put it in his pocket.

Suddenly, a funny circus music was heard. "Woo-hoo! At last, I'll be participating in one of your activities!" Everyone turned to see Scotty riding a unicycle. "You'll have so much fun with me!"

Vera and Dang approached him. "What are you supposed to be good at? With that outfit I'll asume you like to scare kids, kidnap them, murder them, remove their guts!" The latter exclaimed.

"That's _it_!" Nurf said and took out an old chainsaw. "Whoever bothers my friend Kimchi will be torn apart!" Preston threw up after hearing that.

Hwan showed up and replied to what Dang had said. "Oh, if he does that, then that's why the burgers of that horrible clown's restaurant taste horrible." He pressed his stomach.

"Wait, you went to McDonald's?" Neil asked him.

"Uh...yes. But don't tell the Great Leader." He smiled widely.

"Aww, aren't they sweet? They are getting to know each other!" David grinned.

"I still don't know who those foreigner kids are and why they are here." Campbell recalled.

"Well, let's just begin with this shit." Gwen tossed her last fully-read magazine.

"Y'all are gonna pay me for this someday." Quartermaster threatened.

* * *

**Finally, after so much work, here I have the first chapter of TDC! I'll admit it was rather difficult to come up with the right words to express what I intended to. There is probably going to be grammar errors, misplaced prepositions, unrelated words, but I tried really hard to do my best. If you feel like correcting these mistakes, go ahead please! Next chapter will surely take much more time to write, so expect it to be finished in two/three weeks. I'll be updating any news at the bottom of this chapter if needed.**

**EDIT (8/31/19): Forget about the weeks, it'll probably be more than a month :(**

**About the story, I'll try to develop the characters as much as I can, well, except for those who won't last much in the competition. That's all! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The key to success is winning!

**Hey guys, after a long wait I bring to you the second chapter of TDC! I just want to tell you that at the beginning of each chapter I'll list the participants of each team just to help you remember who is in each one. The eliminated ones will be removed as the story goes on. Now, let's begin!**

Grumpy Bears: **Nikki, Ered, Snake, Sasha, Max, Erin, Petrol, Hwan, Nurf, Preston and Brian**.

Dizzy Deer: **Harrison, Scotty, Jermy, Space Kid, Dang, Vera, Tabii, Pikeman, Dolph, Nerris and Neil**.

* * *

**The key to success is winning!**

All the campers were sleeping quietly in their tents. It was around 6 AM and clearly no one was planning to get up yet. The sun was just rising and its first rays started to illuminate the counselors' cabin through the windows shutters. This disturbed a certain moody girl who groaned as they reached her face.

"Ugh, can you close the curtains? It's too early to be up already." She demanded, her eyes still closed. There was no response. "Okay David, please, can you close the curtains?" Nothing again. "Seriously David, do you want me mad before I even get up?! I swear I'm gonna..." She realised her roommate wasn't in his bed. "Oh God, what is he doing now?" She face palmed.

Meanwhile, the happy counselor was in the kitchen pouring milk on a glass while humming the Camp Camp song. Whoever watching him would assert he didn't even sleep because of the merry mood he had at this time of the day. Aside from his commonly joyful personality, the fact that today was the beginning of the very first challenge filled him with eagerness, and today was no exception of stop being himself. So he decided to have breakfast early and put everything in order to tell the kids their new challenge, not without checking something on his phone first.

"Oh that's great!" He exclaimed while looking at it. He took a sip from the glass and put it on the table. Then he started to type on his phone.

The doors of the mess hall opened and a red-haired woman entered stretching her arms widely and yawning. "What are you doing?" She asked still a bit sleepy.

He turned his sight from the device. "Good morning Gwen! I'm just settling everything for today's challenge."

"What will it be about?" She asked while entering the kitchen to make coffee.

"Oh well, I'd rather tell you when everyone is awake." He continued typing. "Done!" He locked his phone and left it on the table.

"Okay, I'm not that interested in knowing so though." She sat next to him and drank from her steaming mug. "Do I have to do something for this challenge?"

"Not much, but first we are going to give the kids a wonderful gift!"

"The competition haven't started yet and you are going to gift them?"

David put on a sad face. "Well, I'll feel sorry for the camper who will be leaving today so I thought about giving all of them an early present." His phone vibrated. "Oh, that must be the freight." He answered the call. "Hello. Yes, it is me. So what time will you arrive...?" His voice faded out as he exited the mess hall.

Gwen was left with an inquiring look. "What is he up to?"

* * *

Two hours later, Max and Neil were sleeping soundly in their tent when a loud noise from an engine woke them up.

"Ahh! What the fuck is that?" Max said as the tent was shaking violently as if it was an earthquake.

"Oh no! The volcano is going to erupt!" Neil screamed and exited the tent still in his sleeping bag. He tripped and his face met the ground sharply. The 'camera' zooms out to show us four trailers hitched to four trucks which were around the campsite. Some of the children were already outside still in their pajamas.

"Ve are being attacked!" Dolph gasped.

"Quick comrades, battle stations!" Vera called her friends. Suddenly, Dang and Hwan appeared from her sides in attack positions. She took out a conveniently huge gun and aimed it to the trucks.

"Wait kids, don't panic!" David called approaching them.

"What is this all about?" The illusionist camper asked rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning campers! I just wanted to give you this present as a thanks for participating in the competition!"

"Woo man, those are really nice trailers! Are we going to film a movie or something?" *ba dum tss* Scotty played a set of drums.

"Hahaha, good one Scotty!" David laughed. "Say goodbye to your old tents because these are your new bedrooms for the rest of the competition!" He cheered.

"Woah, it's a miracle." Nurf's eyes lit up. "I can't believe you just did something good for once."

"Ohmygosh, I'm so picking my bed right now!" Sasha tried to enter to one of the trailers but in the rush of opening it quickly, she bumped against the door.

"Not so fast lady!" David spoke. "Why don't you guys go for breakfast first and I will tell you about your challenge there?"

A few minutes later, the campers were gathered in the mess hall having their first meal of the day. The counselors and Campbell were sitting on a separate table talking about the last details of the upcoming challenge.

"Everything is set as agreed David." The founder of the camp told him with an uninterested look on his face.

"That's fantastic! What about the traps Gwen?" David turned to his co-worker.

She was holding a clipboard as she enumerated the things she had done from the list. "Well, the bear traps are located in each spot you mentioned, the holes are dug around the camp within 500 feet from here, the cages will activate when any camper step on the ropes nearby and a horde of raccoons is awaiting in the entrance of the cave. Don't you think all of this is a little dangerous?" She looked at him with concern, for the first time now.

"Well, that's what the TV programs do in their challenges and no one has been severely injured, I guess." He raised his palms and smiled, not really convinced of his own words at all.

"You are...changing a little..." She raised an eyebrow. Indeed, something about this competition thing was changing the redhead's behavior.

"Don't you worry CBFL! It's just a little motivation for them to get into the game!" He exclaimed.

"You call that motivation?" Campbell questioned.

Quartermaster walked out from the kitchen and sat next to them with a plate on his hands; it consisted of a plain dying fish still bouncing with a bubbly poisonous beverage. "Hey you, the gay one." He pointed at David. "I've already done my part." He proceeded to rip the head of the fish out with his mouth. The three of them just looked at him disgustedly.

"Hehe...alright Quartermaster...thank you..." He laughed nervously.

"Man, how long will he take to tell us that stupid challenge?" Max grumbled.

"I don't know but I want to kick some butts in it!" Nikki exclaimed with her mouth full of food. "What do you think is it going to be about?"

"Nikki, clearly we'll have to find the keys to open the trailers and that's it." He said confidently.

"We'll see about that." She dug her face on the plate, scattering food on Max's face.

On the other table, Neil was eating with his team, feeling a bit lonely. Space Kid approached him and tried to start a conversation about anything.

"Hey Neil, what's up?" He waved.

"Hey Space Kid, nothing much. Just thinking how to get along with this group." He sighed.

"Oh come on, it isn't as if we were complete strangers. Say, did you know that a solar ellipse is coming right up this afternoon?"

"Don't you mean a solar eclipse?" The science geek raised a brow.

"Uh, no. I didn't say anything about clips..."

"Wha-...NO, Space Kid! I didn't mean...ugh, you know what? Forget about it..." A few seconds of silence passed.

"I did watch some clips of solar ellipses though." The little astronaut smiled.

Neil let out a loud sigh. "I can't help but feeling a bit odd here."

"I wouldn't say that buddy." Scotty appeared from nowhere. "The odd ones here are them." He pointed at the children from the other table.

"Jesus, don't begin with your stupid jokes." The brown-haired boy waved a dismissive hand in front of him.

"Why is that Scotty?" Space Kid asked curiously.

"Oh well, they are our _odd-_versaries, aren't they?" The clown scattered confetti all over the two boys. The helmeted kid chuckled; he seemed to be the only one in camp to actually enjoy his puns. Neil spat a handful of colorful paper shreds with a sourpuss face. _"Hopefully he won't last much."_

The comedian zapped from there, leaving a cloud of dust which made Neil cough repeatedly. Pikeman and Jermy were eating their breakfast when Scotty's head slipped from behind causing the senior scout to freak out and fall from his seat.

"What do you want?" He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh nothing, just checking your patches." He poked Pikeman's sash with sparkling eyes. "Ohh, I need those."

"Stop touching me dude!" The Wood scout pushed him violently.

"Come on, don't get mad! Let's just patch things up." He joked again.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Jermy laughed between gasps. "I like your jokes, buddy." He spat food on Scotty's face while patting his shoulder.

"Cool...but _I hate the kind of audience like you_." He grimaced.

"Do another one!"

"Eh, maybe later." The comedian left in a huff.

"Hmm, how interesting..." Pikeman put a finger on his chin. "It seems you manage to disgust even that annoying clown."

"What..." Jermy turned to him absent-mindedly.

"Nothing you could understand, my dear companion." He put a hand on his shoulder, a grin drawn on his face.

Scotty left his team's table to join the other one. Preston noticed him approaching and let the fork fall from his hand.

"Ah! There he comes!" He shouted.

"Who?" Nurf asked, his beloved friend Brian next to him with an annoyed look.

"The...the clown!"

"Fuck, I gotta take this on my own." He stood up and put in front of his friend. "Don't be afraid Kimchi, this asshole won't touch you."

Brian looked at Preston who was shivering and raised a brow. "Are you afraid of clowns or what?"

"N-no..." He mumbled. "It's just, clowns...are the worst performers on the planet." He raised his fist with anger. "I just can't stand them."

_[Flashback plays]_

_"When I was on first grade, there was going to be a play in my school and I was so excited about it that I immediately singed up, without knowing...it was going to be a terrible nightmare." _A little Preston is shown rehearsing on a stage among other performers like jugglers, acrobats, magicians and so on.

"A bee is not a bee" Preston said in a cute voice, holding a fake skull in the famous Shakespearean soliloquy position.

"What does that even mean?" Two elder boys dressed in colorful clothes and wigs approached him.

"Um, it's a famous line from...Shakespeare's tragedy called Ham...Ham..." He stuttered.

"Ham? As in food? Hahaha..." Both started to laugh. "That's really stupid kid."

"Hey, you're clowns, aren't you supposed to be funny?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, that's right." One of them acknowledged. "You want some fun?"

"Sure!"

"Then gimme that thing you have." He pointed at the skull. The little theater boy handed it to them. "Here, take this one." They gave him another one, barely different. "This one looks more real and it even includes a little surprise."

"Oh wow, thank you." Preston's eyes lit up while holding the new item in both hands. "What's the surprise?"

"Let me help you with that." The clown pulled a string from behind the toy and its teeth began chattering.

"Sweet, thank you guys."

"No need to thank us because you didn't see the funny part yet." The other boy took the skull and put it in Preston's pants.

"Ahhh!" He started to run in circles and screaming, as everyone laughed uncontrollably. One juggler threw a ball to the floor, which made Preston slip out of the stage.

_[Flashback ends]_

"That sounds something coming from a resentful child who is scared of clowns only because of something two of them made to him." Brian commented.

"I said it's not fear!" Preston shouted angrily. "It's hatred."

"Still, you are generalizing things." The Kentuckian continued. "You consider clowns the worst performers only for what happened to you in the past." Hitting sounds could be heard to what both of them turned to see, it was Nurf holding an upside down Scotty with some bruises on his face. Brian sighed. "I'll take care of this."

"I...said...stop...annoying...my...friend!" The bully warned him between hits against the floor.

Scotty was starting to feel in pain but that couldn't stop his lively mood. "Don't act so _grumpy _man, I know my jokes are un_bear_able to you but you're making me feel _dizzy_, hahaha!" One last hit. "Ouch!"

"Hey man." Brian called.

"It's okay Kimchi, the clown has been defeated." He dusted his hands off.

"Um, you didn't have to do that."

"You may have never experienced his presence but I tell you he is totally insane dude!" He claimed "Every time he comes around and makes a joke, it drives me crazy...everyone!"

The Asian-descent boy ignored his words and approached Scotty lying on the floor. He sighed again and extended his hand to him. The clown widened his eyes, hesitating a bit.

"Are you going to prank on me too?" He asked to his helper.

"Hmm...no." Brian mumbled.

Within a few seconds of doubting, Scotty finally received his help and got up. "Well, thank you. I'm glad not all people here are like him." He glanced at Nurf.

The bully froze up as he contemplated the recent occurrence. "Oh no, he took my friend...he took Kimchi on his side...he already brainwashed..." Nurf thought it over a bit. "...Brian."

"That's the name man." Brian winked. "Not stupid Kimchi label." He left and Scotty followed him with a smile.

"NOOOO!" He fell to his knees and punched the floor fiercely, scattering splinters over the place. "I swear I will fight everyone and everything from now on..." He started to soliloquize. "...to get Brian's friendship back!"

"Oh yeah! That's the spirit of acting Nurf! You got it!" Preston exclaimed.

The bully looked at him pissed. "If I weren't so hurt right now, I would've totally beaten you up for that." The theater boy gulped.

Back to the other team, the two Flower Scouts were observing their teammates with inquiring looks in order to decide which one of them will be part of their alliance.

"Which one of these losers will be our used third member?" Sasha looked back and forth to the group.

"Definitely not Nikki." Erin said.

"Obviously, she knows us the most."

"What about that little gross soldier?" The blue-haired girl pointed at Hwan.

"You said it girl. We won't have any disgusting dirt-lover kid in our alliance."

"The theater guy?"

"No drama queens here."

"Um...the pale kid who claims to be American?"

"I see he hangs out with that stupid clown so no."

"M...Max?"

"Seriously Erin, how stupid can you be to think of him?"

"Yeah, sorry. I ran out of possibilities." She lowered her head.

"That leaves us with the two military scouts." Sasha stared at them.

"You mean Snake and...the big guy?"

"Yeah, I know I said I don't like boys who pretend to be in the army or whatever." She flipped her hair. "But at least we know them from the Summer Social dance."

"Oh yeah...I remember that." Erin scratched her head and looked away.

"I don't think we can communicate with the big guy because I think he's mute." The ginger said. "So the lucky one who will join our little gang is him." She pointed at Snake.

"Wha..."

"Let's go Erin, it's time to make your move on him."

The blue-haired girl widened her eyes and blushed. "What the fuck?!"

Sasha got startled for the sudden outburst. "What is wrong with you?! I said you go get him to join our alliance, that's all."

"Ah, I...got it wrong."

"Why is that?" Then Sasha remembered something, and her eyes went big. "O-M-G, is that what I'm thinking?!" Her friend stepped back. "Please, don't tell me you still have a thing for..."

"What?! Are you nuts girl?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Sasha was trying to hold herself back, her face about to burst.

"Well...it's not what you think...on the whole." She sighed.

The leader Flower Scout got closer to her friend. "Tell me about it." She giggled.

A few more minutes passed until David finally spoke up again. Everybody hushed as the redhead stood in front of the entrance of the mess hall.

"I hope you had a wonderful breakfast campers because now it's the time for the most exciting challenge you will ever have in a competition like this in your entire life!" He threw his fists in the air as if announcing the best game ever, but...no one made a sound, not even a cough, not even crickets. "Come on Scotty! I expected you to make the cricket sounds." The child just shrugged. "Never mind. Well, firstly, I want to tell you that if anyone feels the urge to confess anything regarding your teammates, your opponents, your day, the challenges or even..."

"_*__cough*_...the counselors..._*__cough*_" Max said.

"...your secrets." He giggled. "...you can do so in the confessional: Quartermaster's shed!"

The groundskeeper widened his eyes at hearing that. He reached to David's spot and took him by the shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" His nostrils moved as he breathed heavily. "I ain't gonna let those damn kids enter my store again, you heard me?!" He violently shook the counselor.

David swung back and forth with a silly smile. "C-calm down, they'll just talk in there...nothing else, I swear."

The old man stopped after a few seconds and lifted his hook just in front of David's face; he looked really threatening. "One thing missing, and you will regret your decision." The counselor nodded in fear.

**...**

_"Hooray! First confession!" Scotty cheers. "To all the viewers, I'll only say that you will laugh your ass off with me! The _deer_est camper in all Camp Camp!" He winks repeatedly interlacing his fingers._

_"Hey!" A grumpy voice comes from outside the store. "Whoever you snot-nosed kid are get the fuck out of there or I'll set the place on fire!"_

_"Chill QM! Let me have my five minutes of 'flame' here!" He laughs loudly._

**_..._**

_"I hate David and I hate Cameron Campbell for putting me in this team." Max grumbles. "Not that the other one would be better though."_

**_..._**

_"Whoever had the idea of using this gross place as a confessional booth must have problems when choosing their secret places." Sasha explains. "I mean, where will he or she take their lover to fu-"_

**...**

David scratched his head to relieve the dizziness produced by the shaking, then tried to recall what he was talking about.

"Come on man! Explain the game already!" Nikki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes, your first challenge will be a key collecting game!" He returned to being himself again.

"Told you." Max glanced at his turquoise-haired friend.

"Buuut to make it less easy, the keys are not regular keys, they're actually key cards and there is one for each one of you!" He took out an example from his pocket. "As you can see here, all the key cards are signed with your names and pictures of each one of you."

"Hey! Who said you can put photos of us in those?" Tabii asked angrily.

"Yeah, at least I hope you put a good one." Sasha crossed her arms. "Or else, I'll kick you in a place you will regret!"

"The bedroom?" Space Kid asked confused.

"Hey, take it easy kids!" David continued. "We had Cameron Campbell to pick your best photos to put on them!" His former boss waved at them with a wry smile.

"Oh my fucking God..." Max face palmed.

"The cards have been distributed all over the camp including the buildings, caves and holes!"

"Holes?" Neil repeated.

"Oopsie, I said coals!" David snickered.

"That's really dumb of you to say where one of the keys is." The Indian boy said scornfully.

**...**

_"Yeah, I know it wasn't true. I just said that so the other losers go to waste time there." Max explains._

**...**

"Two of the trailers you saw outside are for both groups of boys from each team, and well, the other ones are for the girls."

"Aw..." The eye-patched blonde girl lowered her head.

"So, the team that gathers the less number of keys loses!" He approached to Max and Nikki, holding their shoulders from behind. "This'll lead them to join the elimination ceremony where they will vote off their chosen one." Then he reappeared from behind Vera's back causing her and Dang to startle. "The unlucky eliminated contestant will have to walk on the disgraceful 'Path of Shame', take the 'Bus of Losers' and leave the camp...FOREVER!" He then paused and let out a little chuckle. "Well, not forever! I've just been wanting to say that someday so bad!"

After David's explanation, the children left to their tents to supply themselves with whatever they might need for the upcoming challenge, or whatever they think they might need.

_**...**_

_"This is gonna be great!" Nikki says excitedly. "I can't wait to nail this with my friends and spend fun times with whatever we encounter in the forest! Yeah!" She throws her fist in the air._

_**...**_

_"Huh, this awful place again." Neil looks around the store carefully. "Nothing has changed since the last time I got in here." Now he turns his eyes directly at the camera. "Well, while I'm not completely content about the teams conformation, I'll give it my best shot to win and eliminate every stupid camper. No one here can fight my science expertise and that's all I need to progress in this competition." He says confidently. __"Why I am relying on a brainless Wood Scout you might wonder. Well, even though I'm capable of supporting myself in this game, it's a fact everyone needs accompanying in these kind of shows because if not, people will eventually try to kick me out."_

**_..._**

_"Howdy!" Space kid waves, back to the camera. "I just wanted to say hi to mum and dad."_

**_..._**

_"Prepare Americans, I'll slaughter each one of you for what your leader Cameron Campbell has done." Vera points at the camera, threateningly. Then she drops it. "Actually, I'm just talking about beating everyone in the game. My former goals keep in the past."_

**_..._**

"Alright 'Mr. Illusionist', what kind of magic instruments are you going to utilize in our very first quest?" Nerris asked mockingly to her companion.

"Just the one and only magic wand I've possessed since my very first trick." Harrison looked at it, two pounding hearts replacing his pupils.

"Oh well, that'll help for sure." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"What about you, 'Ms. Sorceress'?" He labeled her too.

"Nothing that a deck of magic cards and a sword can't do."

"Oh the irony! You wanna find key cards with magic cards." Scotty joined their conversation. "If you are so magical as you claim, why don't you make the keys appear right here, right now?" He wiggled his fingers in the air.

Both magic kids stared at each other and nodded with a smile. Harrison waved his wand, shiny sparks came out of it leaving a trace of light directing to Scotty's mouth. A flash covered his entire head for a few seconds only to reveal a strip of tape stuck to his lips.

"Consider yourself lucky Scotty." Harrison poked his big red nose. "Because my intention was to remove your stupid mouth."

"Yeah but still, that will keep him shut at least for a while, hahaha!" The elf-kid concluded.

The prankster observed them leaving happily. He muttered something behind the tape but it wasn't really inaudible. Jermy, who was near him although off-screen, ripped the tape out of his mouth so aggressively it caused him a tremendous pain.

"YAOUCH!" In the distance, a flock of birds flew away from the trees due to the deafening scream.

"Sorry but I couldn't hear what you said." Jermy spoke in his characteristic voice.

Scotty's lips were colored in a pinkish red, in the same shape as the tape. "Dammit man, you didn't need to do that." He rubbed the irritated area. "I said I hate those motherfu-" He stopped, a thought came to his mind. "Hey, buddy..." He patted Jermy's shoulder. The latter picking his nose which was making squishy sounds. "Nobody here seems to like you, right?"

"Of course not, I have friends who love me!"

"Who?"

"Well, there is this wolf back at my camp which comes to visit me every time I empty my stomach on the floor to eat more. You know, food at the Wood Scouts camp is delicious! Then there are the squirrels which come to fight us, they're really fun to play with. Oh and also there are the ants on my bed! I like how they march around it picking all the leftovers..."

"Oh, how...adorable of them."

"Wait, I know I forgot someone else..." He put a finger on his chin in thought. "Welp, I guess he hasn't come for a while and I can't remember. Too bad for being a friend of mine."

"Okay, forget about those so-called friends." Scotty smirked. "Because from now on you have a new one!"

"Really?" Jermy turned his head to both his sides repeatedly. "Who is it?"

"Why, it is me silly!" He half hugged him smiling widely.

"Oh but...are you sure you want to be my friend?" Jermy looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Um...why'd you ask?"

A loud fart could be heard and the awful smell spread in the air. Scotty's eyes watered in disgust and, almost unconsciously, his left hand reached his nose.

"Ugh, well...we can handle that, no worries!"

"I didn't mean that." Jermy scratched his butt. "Oh wait, there's more where that came from."

"Nooo!"

* * *

"Hey Nikki." The extreme sports girl called. "Wanna nail this challenge with me?" She had a pair of dark sunglasses on her hands.

Nikki hung her mouth open and without noticing she started to walk towards her.

"No!" She was pulled by her arm from behind. "She's not going with you." Max stared at Ered furiously. "She's with me."

Nikki kept walking though not making any progress because of her friend's tight grip.

"Go find someone else you can use for your convenience."

"Yeah, like you haven't done that before." She returned him the stare, glancing at Dolph twice as an attempt to recall him what he had done to the little painter with the candy.

"C'mon Max! Why don't you hang out with her at least once?!" Nikki asked, getting a bit angry.

"No, that will never happen!" He swung his arms in the air. "You know what she did to you that time, remember?"

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid." She crossed her arms. "...and it was just a game, you didn't think we were taking over the camp, did you?"

"Ugh Nikki, for the love of..." He face palmed before finishing the phrase.

"Okay Nikki, if you can't decide your things by yourself then I don't need you on my side anymore." Ered threw the sunglasses away and they hit the ground, breaking into pieces.

Nikki stood there, feeling disappointed of herself. She lowered her head and rubbed her arm. Max didn't know what to do or say. Seriously, are they going to take this to that level? He swore to fucking God this was too much for being the first day of the competition. He attempted to comfort Nikki after hearing her sniffle a bit. When she felt his hand on her shoulder she immediately turned around and stepped back with a frown.

"Come on Nikki, you're exaggerating. This is still a stupid game...right?" He put an almost fake smile.

After a few seconds she replied. "Why do you always have to mistrust everyone?"

The question hit him but tried to think of a short response. "It's not everyone..."

"Sometimes I wonder how I gained your confidence in me." She started to head to the camp.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Meh, to the tent. I'm not really in the mood of doing this." She raised her hand as she explained, not even turning back to see him.

Max was left confused. What is he going to do now? Go apologize and tell her to hang out with Ered? Keep his arrogant behavior and continue with the challenge alone? He would have to think about it before doing or saying anything stupid again.

Still with the Grumpy Bears, a pair of military scouts were running through the forest. Yes, they were feeling as if it was some sort of a battle or war, but even though they knew that wasn't real they liked to pretend. Their equipment consisted of paintball guns, grenades and a shield.

"Petrol, how much land have we covered so far?" Snake asked still running.

His friend looked at a little device on his hand and nothing else than a grunt was his response.

"That's a quarter of this camp." He checked a watch on his arm. "Ten minutes since mission has started. You want a little break?"

The big guy nodded with a smile.

"So let's rest in there." He pointed to a huge cavernous hole on a hill. Both of then entered, disappearing in the darkness.

Behind a bush, two girls were observing them as if they were following their steps; but no, it was just a coincidence that Erin and Sasha were hidden in that spot for at least five minutes.

"Shit, I told you someone else would arrive and go into the cave Erin." Sasha smacked the back of her head.

"S-sorry." The blue-haired girl stuttered. "I don't think there is a key in there."

The leader let out an annoyed grunt. "The man clearly said we can search in the cave." She pointed at it with her hand.

"Don't you think he was testing us?" Erin raised her hands with a crooked grin.

"Stop saying nonsense, we're getting in there NOW!"

"Er...shouldn't we wait for them to leave?"

"NO, enough of this Erin. I don't care about your crush, the two of us are going to look for that fucking key card and finish this crappy challenge now, okay?!"

"It's not a fucking crush!" Erin blushed a bit.

"Then what the heck is it?"

"I guess some sort of lingering effect on my heart..."

"Don't start with your stupid sciency bullshit Erin." Sasha shoved her and came out of the big bushy plant. "I love her and all but you're starting to act like Tabii."

Erin watched her friend from behind the bush and suddenly, Petrol and Snake exited the cave running at full speed, knocking Sasha down in the way.

"Yeah man! You have a good sense of orientation, good job finding your key in there!" Snake complimented his friend who was lifting a yellow card in the air. "Woo hoo! Now to open that cabin!" His voice faded out as they abandoned the forest victoriously.

The blue-haired girl approached her fallen friend, looking back to where the boys had gone. Sasha coughed some leaves out of her mouth and came to her feet, dusting her clothes off.

"I told you there are keys in there!" She shouted to her friend.

Erin got startled and turned her eyes. "Well...now that they're gone...we can finally go in!" She said foolishly.

Meanwhile in the Dizzy Deer team, two magic kids were going through the thick forest trying to catch sight of those damn cards. It hasn't been much since they had started to walk around but the intense heat was making it more complicated.

"Oof, I would cast a spell to cool us off but my wand is so sweaty it won't work." Harrison waved the magic stick in the air causing beads of sweat to spout everywhere.

"That's disgusting." Nerris stuck her tongue out in disgust. The magician took his gloves off and threw them away.

"Heey magic dudes." A voice came from somewhere between the trees; both of them turned their heads. "Did you say something about being cool?" Ered slid out of a tree trunk with a couple of bottles of water in her hands. "Here, have these" She tossed the drinks to them.

Nerris caught hers while Harrison's slipped out of his hands thanks to them being wet.

"You have to be prepared for any situation." The blonde-haired girl drank from her own bottle.

"Thanks but...why are you helping us?" Nerris drank too. "We're on different teams."

"Eh, don't really care about that. If I don't help people, what will be of those poor uncool souls?" She pulled a skateboard out of a tree and proceeded to leave. "Anyway, see ya dudes." She gestured 'hang loose' with her fingers and left.

"How would she ride that thing in the middle of the woods?" Nerris raised a brow.

"See, that's why I think she's the only one who can confront me in the challenges. She knows what she do." Harrison commented.

"What are you talking about?" She kept drinking.

"Huh, the pretending game of being nice with everyone and the time you turn your back, bam, she'll stab you."

The sorceress didn't pay him too much attention and, seeing he hadn't picked his bottle up, blinked twice in confusion. "Aren't you gonna drink that?"

He glanced at the fallen plastic container lying on the dirt for a few seconds. "I'd rather not."

On another part of the forest, a certain black-haired boy was wandering around the place, hands in pocket, occasionally kicking pebbles to take his mind off the last bummer. No one hadn't offered to team up with him to search the keys, though he didn't care because he wasn't really looking for his anyway. He stood in front of a large tree when a distorted jarring noise disturbed him. The sound was coming from a loudspeaker somewhere in the woods and a particular well-known cheerful voice could be heard.

"_Hello there campers! It is me, David, testing the loudspeakers for the first time!_" Max groaned, what else could go wrong now. "_It is my pleasure to announce the very first news of the day!_" The counselor continued. "_I hope you hurry up to find your keys, because we have our first winner about to open the trailer!_" Fuck, now he was feeling pressured. "_Hooray! Congratulations Petrol! Any words you want to share with us_?" Silence. "_Okay then! Let's see who will be our second lucky finder!_" And with that the voice along with the crackling sounds trailed off.

Well, the game has begun for him. He knew the damn feeling of guilt will keep bugging him onwards but, after hearing the announcement, he realised he didn't want to lose either. He looked up at the tree in front of him and noticed a card stuck between the top branches.

"So much for being an apathetic jerk."

For some odd reason luck was on his side this time, the problem now was how he would reach to the top of that huge tree. If he had Nikki by his side he would have already...no, stop thinking about her now. He caught sight of a pine cone on the ground and an old torn tire on the shore of the lake. Not thinking too much about it, he collected the items and looked over the place for any strong Y-shaped branch.

* * *

Pikeman and Neil were walking down a path; the former, who had naturally taken the leader role, was commenting on the recent news.

"Oh, I'm so proud of him." The senior scout marched with his hands behind his back, his companion following him. "All the hard work he's done paid off, and I'm giving him a new badge for that achievement back in our camp." He stated. "How are you feeling, soldier?"

"Stop calling me that." Neil glared at him before turning his gaze to his surroundings as if someone was stalking him.

"Quit your fears, no one is going to catch us being this far." Pikeman assured.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He quivered as some leaves and bushes from his left rustled. "W...why isn't Jermy with us? Didn't you say he was going to help me with...?"

"The girl?" The leader turned back. "There is something more important he's taking care of."

"What? I KEPT your stupid organization's card as long as you KEEP that bitch away from me!" The science camper shook his arms in the air. "What could possibly be he doing?!"

"Well, in fact, I've given him the task of keeping us away of that humorless clown." He raised his finger. "So he won't distract us from looking for our key cards." He explained.

A few meters away behind from there, Jermy and Scotty were walking on the same path, looking around to find the plastic keys.

"Have you spotted anything?" Scotty asked.

"Not yet, sir." His companion had his hand on his forehead while squinting everywhere around them. He rotated 360 degrees until his eyes met a big round red nose. He brought his head back and saw Scotty smiling.

"Hey buddy." The clown called. "What would you do if you find someone else's card?"

"I'll give it to its owner for sure!"

"Yeah, what if it is from the other team?" He smirked.

"I know they are our enemies and from what I've learnt in the Wood Scouts camp, I should hand them over our organization's card so they can join us, but on the other hand mommy taught me to be good with anyone I meet in life, and that means I should give it to whoever the card is from, so that way people love me and..." Jermy kept talking, making Scotty cringe.

"Okay dude, but my point is..." He interrupted him putting a hand on his shoulder. "...wouldn't it be best to hide it so they can't find it?"

"Umm, I think that's against the rules."

"No way! David never mentioned something about not doing it, right?"

Jermy nodded breathing heavily through his mouth.

"So, when you see ANY card from ANYONE..." He stressed those two words. "...be sure to point it out to me, okay man?"

"Alright...what will you do?"

"Oh I'll go see how the others are coming along."

"And how do I call you?"

The clown boy handed him a hand horn. "Just blow this and I'll be with you in a matter of seconds!"

"Oh alright." The chubby kid took it. "Please don't take too long doing that because I've been told to watch you until the challenge finishes."

"What the...oh wait, really?" He smirked devilishly once again. "May I know who told you that?"

"Of course, it was.."

"Oh never mind, what kind of stupid question was that...I mean it's obvious haha." He waved as he started to run forwards. "Don't worry dude, it'll be quick!"

"Oh no..." Jermy said in a low voice. "...what have I done..."

"Vhat's ze problem?" Dolph came walking from behind.

"I've already lost the horn he gave me!"

Back with Harrison and Nerris, both magic campers were still searching thoroughly albeit being exhausted. The girl was starting to feel a bit sleepy as well which her fellow camper clearly noticed.

"I can't feel my feet." She let out a long yawn.

"Don't give up Nerris, if my calculations are correct our prize is close at hand." He encouraged.

"What are you talking about?" She spoke at a really slow pace.

Harrison started to look around when he spotted a card hanging from a piece of rope joining two branches from two different trees. It was really high for him to climb, besides he wasn't that much of a athletic guy to do so. Seeing the state his fellow was in clearly answered his doubt about if she could do it. However, he had an ace up his sleeve which was a little risky to perform because of the preparation it demanded to master it.

"Look Nerris, there is a card up there." He pointed at it.

The sorceress barely turned her head to see where his finger was pointing to. Her blurry vision couldn't really make out what she was seeing but her ears were still functioning correctly so she understood his words. Good for them, though how they would reach those high branches she didn't know.

"What do you suggest?" She blinked clumsily.

"I know a spell that could help us." He exclaimed. "The only problem is that I didn't really practice it before, just saw it."

"Ugh...my eyes sting." She complained, ignoring his unknown plan.

"The thing is I can't do it on myself." The illusionist explained. "You'll have to be my assistant."

"Let's just find another one." She said feeling bothered of the situation.

"Remember you said we have to work together to make our winning possible." He reminded. "So please, cooperate with me."

"Ugh, fine Harrison. Do your stupid spell."

"Okay, I will teleport you from your position to the top of one of those trees." He described. "When succeeded, I'll return you here again."

This caused her to open her eyes despite the tiredness. "You do certainly know what you're saying, right?"

"I told you I haven't practiced it much."

"You better not hurt me or else..."

"Please, just trust me." He pleaded. "It is powered by belief!"

"I swear I heard you say that stupidity before..."

Without her full acceptance, Harrison closed his eyes and started to wave his magic wand in the air, again. Well, there is anything else to do with a black and white stick than shaking it anyways. He wasn't a wizard to chant magical spells from a book or something. His powers were always natural and, no matter how much everyone denied it, it was indeed powered by belief. Nerris was standing in front of him quite reluctant but didn't even bothered to escape due to her drowsiness. In fact, she was drooling and swinging in her spot, her eyes were half closed and her arms hanging down. Without warning, Harrison's eyes shone in a bright white and a big force of incandescent light came from his hands, making the wand to be tossed far away; the light engulfed his sleepy companion entirely. It was put such force that he unconsciously stepped back, walking on an almost invisible thin rope which made a clanging noise came from the flashy light. Before the light dissipated completely, Harrison wiped his sweaty forehead, proud of his abilities. As it faded out, the revelation of the image presented before him made his mouth hang more open than he thought it could. Nerris was asleep in a fetal position, trapped in a huge steel cage, snoring lightly.

"What the fuck happened?!" He put his hands on both sides of his head in anger. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Meanwhile, Max succeeded on recreating a slingshot with the things he had collected. He stretched the elastic strip as much as he could to check its elasticity, which he managed to do out of the tire, cutting a part of it with a sharp rock; David would be so proud of him. After the testing, he took the pine cone and proceeded to eject it with all his might. Closing his left eye to gain more aim, he let loose the string, launching the projectile at such speed it cut down some branches of the tree on its way, making a bunch of leaves to fall rustlingly. Luckily, it hit where he wanted. His eyes followed the trajectory of the key card falling until it landed at his feet. He picked it up and inspected it only to realize it wasn't his but Nikki's. How coincidental...and fucked up.

_**...**_

_"When you try not to think about something or someone, fucking life always tries to remind you of it every damn second!" Max exclaims furiously._

_**...**_

"_Attention campers! We have our second winner already in her cabin!_" David was heard in the loudspeakers.

"_Sup, dudes._" Ered spoke through it too.

"Dammit, two of them finished the challenge." Neil grumbled. "We gotta move faster!"

"Hmm..." Pikeman tapped his chin in thought. "...then let's search on the lake coastline, there might be some buried in the sand."

Both of them departed from the forest without knowing Scotty was following them quietly. "You think you can send that disgusting kid as your bait to distract me, eh?" He whispered, a smirk forming on his face. "Unfortunately for you, I have other plans in mind for him...and for you."

After a short stroll throughout the dense green mass, the kids arrived to the coast. "Here we are." The leader scout mumbled. "It would be better if you take the task of digging, my fellow camper."

"What? Why?"

"I'm guiding you, am I not?"

The science kid sighed. "Alright." Before he began to do the job, he blinked twice and turned his eyes to his companion. "How am I supposed to do it genius?"

"I don't know, you're the smartass here." Pikeman crossed his arms, moving away.

Suddenly, they heard some giggles echoing from the forest. They seemed to be approaching them in any way as the echoes sounded much closer. Neil gulped and glanced at every direction around him, his forehead started to sweat and his body shuddered as if he were in a horror movie. The redhead just raised a brow, also looking around the place.

"Is that the girl stalking you?" The stupid question made Neil's pupils to shrunk in fear.

"AHHH!" He dashed off, leaving a cloud of sand behind.

"No, Neil!" Pikeman followed him, trying to catch up with him.

"Hehehe." A shadowy figure slid out of a tree and it revealed as Scotty who had a recorder in his hand. "That should keep them away for a while."

_**...**_

_"I failed all of my friends..." Jermy looks down. "First, I stepped on the ants on my cabin and now I lost Scotty's toy. He'll be really mad when he finds out!"_

**_..._**

Jermy was sitting on a tree trunk, drawing something on the dirt with a stick, when he heard Dolph cry.

"Gahh! Tzat hurts!" He came on-screen with several bee's stings all over his face but with a smile anyways. He held a card on his hand, covered in a sticky yellowish substance. "Finally, mine key card is here." He shook it on the air, trying to call Jermy's attention.

"Good for you..."

"But now I can't release from zis viscous liquid, blegh." He agitated his hand to get rid of it.

"Wait, is that...honey?"

Jermy's eyes lit up. He stood up and slowly walked towards Dolph, drooling in the process. When he reached his hand, he licked it while his eyes were going nuts due to the excitement of tasting that natural candy. The German kid froze at seeing such disgusting thing and couldn't even utter a word. Having finished the tasting, he smacked his lips and let loose Dolph's arm.

"Yum sweet..." He hummed with his eyes closed. Then he opened them again and found his teammate quaking by the upheaval recently experienced. "Now you're free!"

_"Please don't puke, please don't puke, please don't puke..."_ Dolph remembered that nauseous sensation you feel when you are about to throw up, which seemed to scare him. _"I HATE PUKING!" _His eyes dilated.

"Where did you get that from?" Jermy asked excitedly before catching sight of a honeycomb on the ground with bees flying around. "Oh, there it is." He continued his way to it, carelessly.

Meanwhile, after what felt like hours of searching in a dark and cold cave, Sasha and Erin decided to give up and rest in its entrance.

"That was a fucking waste of time." Sasha spat. "I thought we were going to find at least one!"

"I was right then..."

"Yeah, but if we had gone first at least we could've find their card and hide it or whatever!" Her face turned red in anger.

"Calm down girl, we have plenty more time until everyone finds theirs." Erin assured.

_"Attention, attention!" _David sang. _"We've got our third lucky finder, Space Kid!"_

"Ugh, I can't believe that stupid kid found it before me!" The leader stamped her right foot repeatedly like a little child.

_"Oh wait, this is not your key card, Space Kid." _His voice interrupted again.

Now the camera changes to the campsite. "Uh, whose is it then?" The astronaut scratched his fishbowl...yeah.

"See it yourself." David moved it closer to his face, causing his eyes to squint so as to see it clearly. _"It's Sasha's."_

Back with the Flower Scouts. "Did you hear that?!" Erin gasped.

Sasha quivered, her rage about to burst. "That...little...shit..." She muttered.

_"Do you know what this means campers?" _He continued. _"Why yes! The participant who brings here a card that isn't theirs buuut someone else's automatically make that ONE to finish the challenge!"_

The girl stopped.

_"Oh, and also they lose all chances to look for their own!" _He finished explaining. _"A rule I should've mentioned earlier haha, but that somehow makes it more entertaining!"_

"Aww..." Space Kid lowered his head and walked out of his sight.

"Huh..." After hearing David's 'new' rule, Max started to gather some thoughts. "In that case..." He locked eyes on the card in his hands and, after a few seconds, started to run, heading to the camp.

"Sasha, that means you win!" Erin exclaimed.

Her friend just posed and pursed her lips, resting her arms behind her head. "Yep, that's me."

"Well, now you can help me find my card." A smile formed on her face.

"Phew, that was tiring...but yes, I will help you with that..." She rolled her eyes and pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly, a loud sonorous horn-like sound was heard which caused not only the girls to startle but a hoard of raccoons to be waken up and annoyed. In only one second flat, the animals rounded them threateningly and growled, making both girls bolt out of there only to be chased by them.

In another area, Scotty was planning whom to ruin their game when the same noise came to his ears. He instantly recognized it as the sound of the horn he gave to Jermy.

"Oh, I hope that guy found something interesting."

Back with Jermy and Dolph, the former lay on the ground facing upwards. His belly was slightly bigger than before and there was honey splattered around him and on his mouth; his breathing was also heavier, as if he had ran a marathon; needless to say, his face was full of stings. Though, there was no sign of the horn he supposedly had rung. The German kid, who had got over the traumatic occurrence, was sat next to him.

"Why...don't you...go to...show your card...to Mr. David?" Jermy questioned between long gasps.

"Um, I don't know the vay back to ze camp..." He felt ashamed.

"Aw, don't worry friend." Jermy tried to come to his feet but failed. His body fell again and thudded on the ground. "I know where it is."

Dolph contemplated him empathically and just when he opened his mouth to continue the conversation, they heard steps coming from the trees. Both kids feared it was some wild animal and quivered while looking around to find a hiding place. The creak and the rustling increased and felt closer, making them to drew back.

"Oh no, this is the end!" Jermy dramatized. "Go save yourself my friend, and leave me here!"

The little child didn't move. In fact, after feeling something touching his shoulder from behind, he fainted and smacked into the ground. The mysterious newcomer revealed himself as the one and only Scotty who worn a wide smile on his face, literally. He tossed the piece of cardboard resembling a mouth and approached his companion. He leaned in and picked Dolph's card which had rolled out of his grasp.

"Good job dude." He shook the card in front of him. "Now let's continue with ze challenge, shall ve?" He imitated a German accent and laughed maniacally.

Jermy observed him for a few seconds but joined his laughing foolishly. "Ha, ha, ha, that's good but...can you help me stand please?"

**...**

_"Scotty is so...ha, ha...fun and creepy at...ha, ha...the same time that...some...someday I'll ch-ugh." Jermy chokes on his own saliva and falls from his seat._

**...**

David was drinking a cup of coffee in the mess hall, waiting for anyone to come. There was a laptop on the table from which several wires were connected to and came from it. Occasionally, he would laugh or smile at whatever he was watching on it.

Gwen arrived and raised a brow after looking at him. "Hey David." She tried to call his attention, seeing he didn't turn to see who had entered the room. The man just sipped his coffee, slurping.

"Greetings Gwen." His eyes didn't turn either.

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

"This new technology is great, come see this." He invited her with his hands. "Look, I installed hundred of cameras throughout the entire camp." The screen showed a grid with different sections of the camp. Then he clicked on some tabs to show her more options of places to view.

The woman remained agape at seeing what his workmate was doing. She would have never expected something like that from him.

"How the fuck did you get all of this?! I mean, the money, those trailers and now this?!"

"Oh woo, calm down CBFL! I have to monitor everything the kids do in order to keep them safe, that's all!" After saying that, one of the cameras showed Nurf fighting with a bear to what Gwen worried sincerely. David just passed to another set of places.

"Hey, turn that back!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you see that?!"

"Well, time to make another announcement!" He stood up and marched to the entrance.

The remaining counselor followed him with her eyes until he slammed the door. She turned to the computer again and took the mouse, skipping from one camera to another to see what on Earth was going on in the forest. For all she have been through in this hell of a camp she could assert this was way too off from the usual, and it was getting out of hand.

A jarring noise came out of the loudspeakers and David spoke. _"Good afternoon campers! I just want to announce that the challenge will end at six o'clock. Whoever doesn't finish it by that time will be considered a loser and also probably will be more likely to receive votes from their team. Gooood luck!"_

"Damn, I have no idea what time it is but by the looks of the sun I can calculate around three hours til the end of the challenge." Harrison explained to no one in particular. He had been waiting for his magic fellow to wake up for an hour now and couldn't think of any other way to do it. Doing another spell wasn't a good option at this point, since that was what made her get caged.

While still thinking, the illusionist heard chattering somewhere near. He peeped out through the bushes and saw two foreign kids talking.

"What other traps did you find?" The girl asked inquisitively to her comrade.

"Some bear traps, ropes that triggered cages to fall from the trees and this fake blanket of flowers covering a huge hole on the ground."

"Excellent." She muttered. "I found this particular device connected to some fake trees." She held a tiny gadget with robotic claws. "It seems these things change position of the cards to confuse us."

"Wow, that's really clever." Dang admired it. "We can use that for future challenges."

"Good thinking." She commended him. "Now we must figure out who placed them. I doubt it was that overly cheerful counselor."

Harrison stopped peering and got away from there. That was some real interesting stuff he heard right there. It should be useful for the next days, that if...he doesn't get kicked out this evening. At least he learned how the hell the girl got imprisoned, although it made him felt miserable knowing his trick didn't work, not even failing.

He ran back to the cage where Nerris was trapped and started to hit it, enduring the painful feeling on his fists.

"Come on Nerris, you can't sleep all day!" He shouted desperately. "What could have possibly made you this drained if we haven't walked that much?!" Then he caught sight of the empty bottle his companion drank from earlier. He picked it up and examined it, not sure why but he did it anyway.

"Hmm, there's gotta be something wrong with this." He tapped his chin. Nerris let out a moan and rolled on her spot still asleep. The magic boy turned his gaze to her, thinking she was about to get up at last.

**...**

_"I believe someone clever enough has put those devices to mislead their opponents." Vera explains. "That's a really good move my friend...but you failed catching me, idiot!" She points at the lens. "Right now, I'm already taking mental note of who they could've been; for example, the science kid, the leader from that military camp, the charismatic teenage girl every stupid kid here loves."_

**...**

_"I'm pretty sure Nerris wasn't enchanted into a drowsiness spell. If the cage was not result of my magic powers then why would I think I made her fall asleep?" Harrison expresses. "Besides, I know how to make one of those and that's not how they work." He wiggles his index finger a 'no' and shook his head._

**...**

Brian wandered around the forest quietly, while Preston was a few inches away from him.

"Why are you following me man?" The former shot. "I'm used to do things alone."

"W-well, I was with Nurf b-but he went into a cave with a giant bear." The theater boy stuttered.

The Kentuckian sighed. "_Is this guy afraid of everything?_" He added in a low voice. "Then go follow someone else, not me."

"Let's team up and help each other in the challenges!" Preston offered.

"No." He answered in a plain raspy voice.

"You won't survive much alone in this game."

"I'll manage it myself."

"How?" His insistence was getting into Brian's nerves.

"I have my ways."

"Can you teach me..."

"Hey look, there is a squirrel with a card up there." He pointed at a high branch to distract him.

"Aw, how cute." Preston softened. "But I can't see any card..."

The squirrel observed him and came down to another branch the same height as the boy. It sniffed him for a bit while he gazed at it.

"Hey little friend." He stroked its head. "Would you happen to see a little plastic object this size." He gestured a card with his fingers.

The rodent leaned its head to one side to hear him better and squeaked negatively.

"Well then, if you do please tell me and I'll give you a reward!"

_"This can't be happening." _Brian face palmed.

The little animal descended to the ground and entered a little hole at the base of the tree trunk. After a few seconds, it exited and carried a card on its tiny claws.

Preston gasped and leaned in. "That's wonderful little friend!"

"I'm leaving now." Brian headed off.

The theater camper brought his hand close to the card but the rodent moved it before he could grab it.

"Hey!" He widened his eyes. "Oh, I see, you want the prize." He spotted a nut on the ground. "Okay, I give you your food and you give me the card, deal?"

**...**

_"Since when I got so soft with animals?" Preston wonders._

**...**

Preston gave it the nut and the animal thankfully stabbed the card on Preston's face, more precisely on his forehead.

"Ahhh, you little shit!" He shook his arms before him to shoo the rodent away which left in a rush.

After a painful removal of the item, the kid realised it wasn't the one he was looking for, as luck would have it.

"This isn't even from one of our teammates!" He shouted in his usual high-pitched voice, thinking Brian was still there. "Or is he?" He showed the picture of the card.

"I'll take that, thanks!" A hand came from off-screen and grabbed the card. "Good job, fellow camper. You found my key card." Snake congratulated him, his friend Petrol beside him.

"Uh...no problem." Preston's hands remained as if still holding it.

Petrol let out an inquiring grunt, placing his hand on Snake's shoulder.

"You sure man?" The short Wood Scout raised a brow, getting his message.

His friend nodded with a smile.

"Roger!" He turned his head to the performer. "We're going to deliver this and then we'll help you find your card, take it or leave it."

"Uh...sure, why not. Thank you."

"Petrol's idea, not mine." He waved him off. "Let's go!"

The three children ran rapidly back to the camp when they bumped into Tabii, shoving her to the side. The girl hit the ground and coughed due to the dust their running had produced.

"Look out you assholes!" She put her hand to one side of her mouth to intensify the volume of her voice. "Argh!" She dusted herself off.

The blonde girl had been searching for her wanted prize for so long she was really thinking of giving up. That until she heard a lovely voice.

"No signs still." A certain science kid walked along with a red-haired Wood Scout.

"Yeah, we were this close to find one until you ran away without any reason." Pikeman's voice felt upset. "I told you that girl won't touch you as long as you stand by me!"

"I know, I just freaked out."

"Oh my, I think I found my precious treasure after all." Tabii jumped out of the bushes and placed in front of them.

"Oh God! Get her away from me dude!" Neil screamed at the top of his lungs, covering his eyes as if he's just witnessed some terrible accident.

"Don't fear soldier, I've got your back!" Pikeman stood in a fighting position.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you want to interfere with my man?!" Tabii's pupils turned into flames. "Ahhh!" She ran forward violently towards him, raging like an angry gorilla. This caused Pikeman to step back, some drops of sweat dripping from his forehead. Without any problem, the girl buried the leader scout with her fists.

At seeing this, Neil froze and didn't attempt to escape. "Holy shit! Please don't hurt me." He trembled.

"Why would I do that silly?" Tabii approached seductively.

The only thing the science geek managed to do was to push her with such force her back hit a tree, making some leaves to fall along with a piece of a plastic rectangle just on her hands.

Her eyes twirled for a few seconds until she shook her head to dispose of the dizziness. When her mind went back to normal she realised the card she was currently holding was Neil's.

"Oh..." She widened her eyes and then turned them to his crush, smirking. "Heeey Neil." She called out.

"Wh-what...?"

"See what I have heeere." She raised the card to his eyesight.

The boy gulped. _"Fuck me." _He thought.

"Do you want this? Yes, you do." She laughed jokingly. "You only have to...hmm, let me think, what could I ask you, my dear?"

"It'd be preferable if it's nothing related to touching, kissing, or any sort of human contact for that matter." His face sweated as hell.

"Oh, you've read my mind." She paused and moved her head closer to him slowly. "But that's okay...for now, I won't ask you for any of those." Neil closed his eyes again, expecting the worse. "So I'll just give it to you." She simply extended her arm and invited him to take the card.

Not feeling any sort of lip contact on his face, the science kid opened one eye so as to see what she was doing. He pulled his head back and blinked twice in confusion at the scene appreciated. Was this a joke? Probably, he would accept her offer and end up on the ground with his face full of kiss marks.

Or he could give a shit and leave her with the fucking card.

He slowly raised his hand toward the card and took it out of hers. The little contact with her hand made him cringe a bit. That was it.

"I expected something in return..." She muttered, but seeing Neil was about to return the card to her. "...but there's no problem! I've learned my lesson hehe..." She almost messed up her new plan to get Neil.

"Uh, thank you...Tabii." The boy finally spoke again. "Now...I'm gonna head that way...to the camp."

"Oh, I'll go with you my love!" She got excited. "Er...I mean...well, we can go there...as a team, if you want." She added more calmly.

Neil doubted a lot what to answer. "Uh...oof."

"Hey, if you don't want to, I won't force you to do it." She explained maturely.

"It's okay but what are we gonna do with him." He eyed Pikeman.

"Ugh, wake him up so he can join us." She grumbled. Her time alone with Neil was over.

"By the way, have you found any other card?...at least yours?" He bent down and shook Pikeman's arm gently.

"Yep, I found mine an hour ago or so." She took it out from her sash.

"Cool." He praised. "But why haven't you delivered it to David yet?"

"Well um..." She didn't want to sound desperate, she'd worked it out to have him without running away, so that was a good advance. "I really didn't know where the camp was so I guess I got lost." She faked a smile.

"Understandable." He uttered. The camper stuck on the ground started to move. "Come on dude, we've gotta find your card and end all this shit."

**...**

_"Okay, what do you guys think of my new plan?" Tabii winks. "Everyone thinks I'm the dumb one, even my friends, but with this plan I'll prove everyone I can have my Neil whenever I want. I just have to learn more of the stuff he likes." She grabs a science book upside-down._

**...**

"Are you sure it's mine?" Harrison questioned to his companion.

"I guess. I can't make it out from here." She squinted her eyes.

After waking up from her long sleepiness, Nerris caught sight of a key card glued to the top of the huge cage. It was a bit too much far from her sight so she wasn't able to clarify whose it was from, on the whole.

"Damn, I have no idea how to free you from the cage." Harrison expresses. "I guess it's game over for us." He shrugged.

Us? Was he giving up for her even though he was free and could continue without her?

"I don't follow. How can you say 'for us'?" Nerris asked astonished.

Upon hearing that, Harrison noticed what he said too. "Well, I mean...we are a team...a magic team." He remembered when she said they should stay together to make it as far as they could. Such loyal guy, huh. "Besides, I need you out of there so I can get my key card."

Ah, also that.

The moment was interrupted by Scotty and Jermy who had come across them.

"Hey magic dudes! Long time no see!" The clown waved.

Needless to say, both of them wanted to kill themselves being in presence of the annoying kid...the two annoying kids.

"How is it coming along?" He asked friendly.

Harrison thought before responding; they may not like him but they were a team after all, and he might find a way to solve their problem.

"Nerris has been trapped in this fucking cage for an hour and a half and it's keeping us wasting time to finish the challenge." He explained. "Would you...happen to know how to get her out of there?"

"I'm quite surprised you couldn't manage to do it by yourself, specially you being a wonderful magician, TA DA!" Scotty mocked him, spreading his hands in front of him as if mimicking a trick.

The illusionist growled but tried to ignore him.

"Hey, what's that thing there?" Jermy pointed to a metal stick with a rounded red head on the lower part of the cage. The kids turned their eyes...it was a lever.

"Fuck this shit!" Harrison intended to lower it but it was useless; the lever was stuck and too rusty to move. "And now I can't handle this, great." He placed his hands on his hips.

"Lemme help you man." Scotty pushed him aside and took out a tiny soap and a lighter, conveniently.

The other children observed him as he proceeded to melt the soap all over the lever so as to make it work again. Surprisingly for them, it worked out and the lever lowered itself causing the door to open; the group filled with a good amount of happiness.

"Man, that was awesome!" Harrison cheered.

"I would've never expected something this cool from you Scotty." Nerris bowed her head thankfully.

"It was nothing dudes." He put the lighter in his pocket again.

"Now we've got to think how to get the card on the cage ceiling." The magician pointed to it.

"Hmm, I happen to have this tool here which might help." Again, Scotty unpacked a tiny magnet.

"Your pockets are deep." Jermy commented.

"We need to find any branch long enough to attach this magnet to it and see if it attracts the card."

Not being able to find any that could help, they ended up collecting several branches from different sizes and tied them up to simulate one long branch. After a few tries, Scotty succeeded in getting the card and, once again, the magic kids expressed their thanks to him.

"It's no problem guys, enjoy your prize." The clown handed them the card. "I still have to find mine."

"Wait a minute." Harrison interrupted. "This isn't my card." He looked up at him, pausing. "It's yours."

"Oh really?" He took it from Harrison's hand. "Holy shit, that's what I call a lucky move." He smiled widely. The first time he actually did something nice for someone else had paid off without any warning. Still, he pretended to be good and knew they kind of trusted him now, and that's what he was playing for. However, that didn't mean he would keep doing good actions for every camper. That was one thing happening in a day.

Harrison shot a glare at his magic companion to what she replied with a raised brow.

"What?"

"You told me it was mine."

"I said I wasn't sure. You can't expect me to see everything right." She returned the scowl.

"Keep the discussion for later guys." Jermy spoke up. "Time's running out and three of us here don't have a card."

"I wonder who else is missing in finding theirs." The illusionist looked up to the sky to check the time.

**...**

_"I can't believe Scotty helped us." Nerris says. "Despite not being our card, he pulled that off really well! I just hope he doesn't expect something in return though." She crosses her arms._

**...**

_"After so much isolation we caused to him, I'm pretty surprised he did that." Harrison puts a hand on his chin in thought. "We might as well include him in our alliance, along with Jermy, I guess."_

**...**

The four kids kept walking when Nerris stepped on a fake layer of colored flowers and fell down a hole. The thud echoed through the forest and she cursed as the pain lingered.

"Damn! Is anything else going to happen to me today?" Upon saying that, a log hit her head which made her get a bump.

"Sorry..." Jermy spoke. "I was keeping that for tonight's campfire."

"Hang on Nerris, we'll figure out how to save you." Harrison shouted. "Okay, to the best of three." He said to Scotty and started to play 'rock, paper or scissors' to decide who will help her.

The girl's voice was heard from below. "Hey, I-I found...a card." She groaned. "It's yours Harrison."

"Really?" His head popped out from the top of the hole.

"Yeah..." She tossed it out upwards and it landed next to the magician.

**...**

_"Nerris the Cute, the one who has to endure all the pain and still gets nothing for herself." She puts on sarcastic look._

**...**

"Yay!" Harrison cheered. "Your presence is convenient among the traps on this challenge Nerris." He gazed at the card, contemplatively.

"Fuck you Harrison."

"Good job guys." Scotty commended. "Let's head back to the camp." He led the way.

"Are you kidding me?" Nerris spat annoyed.

"Stop whining, just climb up this vine." Harrison threw a long liana into the hole.

"But...I can't. My physical skills are ten points below the standard necessary to do such a thing."

"Come on, at least try!"

"It's useless! It's as if you used a water-type move to attack a plant-type..."

"Hey everybody, I found another one!" Jermy called their attention.

"Really? Who is it from?" The girl on the hole inquired.

Before he could tell them from whom the card was, Scotty stared at the picture on it, and realised it was Nerris'.

"Hey hey my friend!" He interrupted. "Good job finding your card!"

Jermy looked confused and checked it again. "But this is from-"

"Why don't you give it to me so I can keep it safe?" He didn't let him respond and snatched it.

"Oh well, thanks." The bespectacled kid scratched his head. "I thought it was Ne-"

"Oh look at the time!" Scotty pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "It's getting really late and we didn't deliver any of our cards."

"True, let's break this up once and for all!" Harrison commanded. "Nerris, if you don't cooperate you'll be left out."

"Okay..." She growled and proceeded to climb up the vine. With much difficulty, and a little help from her teammates, she finally made it to the top safely although breathing heavily.

"Good, now to the camp!" Again, Scotty led them to their destiny.

**...**

_"That covered mi share of physical activity for the year." Nerris states._

**...**

Scotty smirks widely and slides four cards in front of the camera: Dolph's, Nerris', Jermy's and Pikeman's.

**...**

The kids walked back to the camp, the clown and the Wood Scout being at the bottom. The former tapped the latter's shoulder.

"Huh?" Before Jermy turned around to face his companion, Scotty let a card fall at his feet. "Oh, you dropped my card buddy." He bent to pick it up. Scotty took advantage of this and cautiously introduced the three remaining cards in Jermy's butt.

"Keep it man." Scotty stopped him with his hand.

"Oh ok, thanks." He put it in his pocket, and they continued walking.

**...**

_Scotty shows himself holding his mouth in disgust. "That was fucking gross." He let out a vomiting sound. "But it will worth it."_

**_..._**

After a couple of hours wandering around the thick forest and its surroundings under the heat, the remaining campers got only half an hour left to finish the search. Some of the ones who had completed the challenge where resting on the mess hall, waiting for their fellows to return. Just to accelerate things a bit, David made a last announcement to the children lost in there.

_"Last call campers! To make your little cute legs move faster I'll name the ones who didn't bring a card yet!" _He urged. _"The Bears missing their cards are Erin, Max, Preston, Brian and Hwan, and from the Deer, Space Kid, Pikeman, Dolph and Nerris! Good job guys, you are taking the lead! Only thirty minutes more until I officially end this challenge!"_

Upon hearing that, Nikki, who was messing around in her tent, pricked up her ears and reproduced David's words in her mind.

"What? I never gave him any card." Then she remembered what the counselor had said in one of his announcements.

'_The participant who brings here a card that isn't theirs buuut someone else's automatically make that ONE to finish the challenge!'_

Who would do such a thing? She got up and exited, she needed to find out who did that.

**...**

_"I kind of regret having done that but..." Max sighs. "...if I don't want to be alone the rest of the competition I'll have to put my apathy and selfishness aside, at least for the ones I care."_

**...**

"David, we found my card!" Preston burst into the mess hall along with Petrol and Snake.

"Great job guys! That's what I call team work!" The counselor cheered. "Enjoy your new cabin Preston!" He invited him to go.

Back to the forest, one of the mentioned Bears was still in search of his card. Brian walked around alone, as he would always want, until he came across one of his teammates. A little military officer hopped repeatedly to reach a card he had found hanging from a branch, not to high from the ground. The Kentuckian looked at him for a while, eyeing his short jumps. Then he decided to step out of his hidden spot and approached him.

Hwan heard steps coming from his back and turned abruptly. "Huh, you? What are you doing here?"

"Uh nothing, just looking for a certain plastic rectangle in this huge forest." Brian shrugged. "They say that if you find one you may finish the challenge." He said sarcastically. "But hey, it's just a saying, I don't even know if it's true."

"You must be really dumb to don't know that."

Brian frowned but ignored him. "What are you doing?" He obviously knew but he wanted to see how his new companion would respond to an obvious question.

"Er...I found my card but..." He sweated a bit in embarrassment. "I can't reach it."

"I see." He started to head off. "Good luck with that man."

"Wait! Can't you help me? I mean we're a team..."

Brian stopped and turned to see him. "A team? Are you sure? Does your country really care for everyone's well-being?"

The Korean kid pulled his head back in confusion. "I-"

"Don't answer." Brian sighed. "Okay, I'll help you." He set under the branch and grabbed the key card. "Wow, it's yours, how lucky." He added in a monotonous voice.

"I know it's mine. I managed to make it fall from the top but it got stuck there."

"Those bastards put your card that high? Nice haha."

"Thank you for your help, if you happen to come visit my country, I'll make sure the Great Leader doesn't take you to the forced-labor camps."

"Aaaand that was your comment talking about your God." Brian joked. "I was so waiting for it. Don't worry man, I'm not planning to visit your country, at least in the next thousand years."

"Oh, that's a shame. There are wonderful things to see like the public executions or the nuclear bombs museum."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Well then, if you can't go, at least I want to express my gratitude by giving you this." Hwan handed him another card. It had the photo of Brian on it.

"Where did you find this?" He widened his eyes.

"I didn't find it. That fat guy from our team gave it to me and told me to deliver it to you."

Upon hearing that, Brian changed his usual bitter facial expression and remained speechless.

"So, what do you say we go to the camp and end this crap?" The officer smiled.

"Yeah, come on."

**...**

_"Yeah, I was the one who found Brian's card." Nurf rubs his head, his body full of scratches and torn clothes. "It was hard to get it but I know that at least it would put a smile on him."_

**_..._**

_"Okay, that was kind of him." Brian keeps his calm look. "I know he wants to make it up for me but I'm not really interested in making friends...at least not him."_

**_..._**

_"Is it me or is this game softening every kid?" Quartermaster snorts soundly. "Oh, I forgot this is my own store." He looks both his sides as inspecting the place, then stops and stares firmly at the camera. "What the heck are you watching?!"_

**_..._**

"Wonderful job kiddos!" David raised his hands highly. "This was such a great first challenge and I love how some of you gave up your own cards to deliver someone else's!" He eyed to Max and Space Kid.

"But Space Kid's wasn't intentional." Harrison looked at the counselor angrily. The astronaut worn a sad face, head down.

"I promise I won't forget rules again." He raised his palm as if swearing an oath.

"Max delivered another card?" Pikeman spoke up. "Ha, that little scoundrel would never do that." He marched towards him.

"Back off jerk!" Max shoved him violently.

Nikki realised that if Max and Space Kid were the only ones who did so, and the latter did it without even knowing whose card he had, then that meant...

"So you delivered MY card instead of yours?" The girl approached him.

"Well uh..." The boy scratched the back of his head. "I-It was...it was the only way to..." He stuttered. Everyone else was looking at him intently.

"Laaame." She interrupted. "Come on guys, again with this gayish stuff?"

"Huh?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Both you and Neil have tried to 'recover' my friendship in the stupidest way possible haha." The green-haired girl snorted. "That's not the way I'd fix things."

Max remained quiet after her words. He would never do such a thing for anyone...but for her or Neil. Though, now he realised how cheesy he was getting by doing that. The rest of the campers were still staring at him while he talked with his conscious and when he returned his eyes to them he scowled.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!"

"Okay children, since the Grumpy Bears have found nine key cards and the Dizzy Deer just seven..." Quartermaster played a drum roll. "Congratulations Bears, you are the winners of this challenge!"

"Yeah!" The winner team cheered and high-fived.

"Great thinking Max." Nurf patted the Indian kid violently. "Who would have thought you're actually a sweetheart."

"I don't believe any shit coming from him." Sasha spoke up. "This bastard is the most deceitful person you would ever meet and I won't fall for his fake actions."

"Believe what you want, I don't care about you." Max left.

David called again. "Dizzy Deer, I want you to be on the elimination ceremony at ten o'clock in the evening; it'll take part around the campfire. The rest can go to enjoy the new cabins and walk around the forest!"

"We just walked around it for like six hours." Brian said in a cranky mood.

**...**

_"Welp, so the plan has begun muahaha..." Scotty laughs evilly._

**...**

_"It's great to know I can trust in someone else apart from the campers of Camp Camp." Preston smiles. "Snake and Petrol were really helpful to me. Hmm...I wonder if they'd like to see my plays."_

**...**

_We see Max sitting in front of the camera, in a relaxed way, his hands behind his head. He then looks directly to the lens. "Nope, I've got nothing to say."_

**...**

_Jermy lets out a long sigh. "We lost. And whatever happened to Dolph's card it might have been one of those magic campers. I just really don't trust them anymore. Also, the space kid couldn't even deliver his own card so I think our team don't need him." He states, then opens his eyes widely. "Oh God, what am I saying?! I'm not like this!" He holds his head. "But I have to vote for someone, and that'll be..."_

**...**

_"Seriously, I won't say a word!" Max rages to the viewers._

**...**

_"Dammit! I feel ashamed of myself." Pikeman hits his fist on his knee. "Ow!" He rubs it. "Now the team must decide who to eliminate and judging by the 'popular rules' of this game, they will probably vote off the ones who didn't find their card, double dammit!" He hits his knee again. "Ou-"_

**...**

_Tabii dances happily in the store. "Oh yeah! Double win for me!"_

**...**

_"Sorry guys, I didn't know that was Sasha's card." Space Kid explains looking down. He then __changes to a happy mood and waves to the camera. "Meh, i__t was fun while it lasted; mum, dad, I'm coming home!"_

**...**

_"Go fuck yourself! What are you, stalking me?! I just want to relax in some fucking place alone!" Max shakes the camera violently._

**...**

We see Quartermaster back to the camera, his right arm moving fast and a metal sound coming from the movement. He stops abruptly and turns around slowly until he faces us. It reveals a sweaty forehead and a heavy breathe, in his left hand is drawn a bad tattoo which he seemed to be doing with his hook which was covered in ink. He takes a metal bar from his side and smashes the camera.

**...**

The kids were having dinner in the mess hall. The Dizzy Deer, who were about to be called to vote for someone one by one, were discussing who was the unlucky (or lucky) one to leave the camp.

"I don't like the idea of saying out loud who we will vote as it's something private, you know, like the elections." Neil expressed but everyone ignored him.

"The ones who didn't get their cards, those are useless." Vera suggested.

"You can count on my vote." Dang agreed.

"You are not so professional as a leader after all." Scotty turned his gaze to Pikeman who was silent. "Guess I'll have to cover that role from now on." He said proudly.

"You? Come on...I bet even a failed American astronaut could do it."

Space Kid's ears perked up and a smile formed on his face; then he realized what the Russian girl meant which made him drop it.

"However, that won't happen either." She reached to SK's ears, or rather to his fishbowl. "Because you are one of the losers." She whispered.

"Ahhh, it's good to be out of the group of losers."' Neil settled down in the bench, head resting on the wall. "And I mean the losers from this team." He gestured a circle around his teammates.

"You have left me alone soldier!" Pikeman directed to him. "After so much work together you just put me aside and joined the opposing force!"

"I didn't do that. In fact, we helped you search your card."

"Don't listen to him Neil." Tabii joined the conversation. Her left hand rubbed Neil's shoulder gently which made his gaze turn rapidly to it, feeling harassed again. The girl noticed this and took it away quickly. "He clearly doesn't know how to work as a team, not to mention he's really ungrateful."

"I can't believe it." The leader scout widened his eyes. "So finally, you've succumbed to her. You traitor." He pointed at him.

The rest of the team was hearing the argument and drew their own conclusions. That until Scotty interrupted again.

"Don't worry soldier." He referred to Pikeman mockingly. "You can have me by your side." He winked repeatedly in a silly way.

"I..." The Wood Scout stopped to think a bit. "I would say a resounding no...but for this time I guess you are a better companion than this science geek." He pointed his hand at Neil who was frowning.

"Thanks!" The clown saluted. "I think you won't be needing this guy anymore." He picked Jermy by his uniform, although not lifting him of course.

"Jermy? Oh, how can you say that?" Pikeman removed Scotty's hand off from Jermy. "As much as I hate his attitude, he's the truest and most loyal companion on this team and I would never dismiss him." He stated firmly.

"Oh yeah, that's for sure...at least for the next ten seconds." Scotty smirked.

"Aw, thank you boss." Jermy reached to hug his leader but he shoved him.

"No need to do that." He dusted himself off even though the kid hadn't touch him.

When Jermy stepped off due to the push of Pikeman, he felt a little pain inside his stomach and his belly started to make gurgling sounds like feeling hungry. He pressed his stomach to retain the internal pain and groaned as the growls raised in volume.

"Is he...is he gonna fart?" Dang asked dubiously.

"Shit, it sounds big." Vera claimed. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Man, did I hit you that strong? I only pushed a bit." Pikeman questioned, incredulous about his strenghth.

Without any warning, Jermy let out a long, and I mean a really long burp that silenced the entire camp reaching to the other islands where Jasper was floating away.

"Woo-whee, I give it a ten outta ten!" Scotty cheered.

"Oh wait..." He burped a short one this time. "That's not all." And he farted, his pants being ripped once again. However, this time was more interesting...yeah, as much as it can sound disgusting. Not only did the strips of clothes flew out from his butt but also three particular cards that somehow were attached to it came down on the floor.

Every member of the team went 'ew' upon seeing that, until one of them casually noticed what they were.

"Wait, aren't those...the missing key cards?" Scotty put his hands on his face, faking a surprised look.

Everyone gasped in unison.

"Why the hell was my card doing in your...?" Nerris couldn't finish the question.

"Mine card!" Dolph exclaimed. "You fat man stole it to prevent my winning!"

"Uhh..." Jermy scratched his head confounded. "I don't remember Mr. David putting those in there."

"What else weird fetish do you have dude?!" Neil drew back.

Everyone was commenting on the recent occurrence while a certain leader scout stared at his key card on the floor. It shocked him to have discovered his teammate and fellow Wood Scout betrayed him. Not wanting to touch it, he moved his face closer to the card to confirm if it was his...and it was indeed. Now he needed an explanation, so he marched to his subordinate, changing his expression to one of a strict and serious military officer.

He cleared his voice. "Jermy, may I know why my card was in your pants?" His arms rested behind his back.

"I...I'm as confused as you, sir."

Pikeman looked around and saw the campers were watching them well focused. "I'd rather talk to you in a more private place."

They moved away from the group and placed in a corner.

"Listen Jermy, I know you aren't smart and probably won't last much here." He stopped. "I mean, you're a really good person and I'm sure you haven't done that." The leader placed a hand on his companion's shoulder making him smile. "It was wrong of me to have sent you with Scotty. He probably tried to brainwash you and made you do this...or worse, he was the one who did that and incriminated you." He sighed. "Now it's too late to make everyone understand this but I want you to know I won't vote against you." And he saluted, to what Jermy returned with the same gesture.

**...**

_"Bullshit!" Scotty exclaims._

**...**

It was night already, the moon reflected on the lake as a few lights could be seen coming from the campsite, where one team was enjoying themselves in their luxurious cabins whereas the other was gathered in the campfire, waiting for their future fate in Camp Camp.

David stood in front of a mid-height wooden platform and held a tray full of marshmallows on his left hand. They added up to the exact number of campers each team had.

"Welcome Dizzy Deer! This is the first official elimination ceremony of the competition!"

"And why do you say that as if it was something to cheer for?" Neil grumbled.

"You've already voted for whoever you think should leave and after counting the votes myself, I now will announce who are the ones staying...at least for three more days. The campers called must come to receive their marshmallow, a symbol of stay." He ate one. "The camper who doesn't receive one must walk on the Path of Shame and take the Bus of Losers."

**...**

_"The choice wasn't that easy." Harrison reveals. "Having both most annoying kids in our team had me analyzing who would be more useful in future challenges." He explains. "On one hand, Scotty is a humorless compulsive stalker who can't differentiate between personal space and to stay away from people, but on the other hand, he actually was pretty skilled in getting his card in the forest, which in turn, could make him a potential rival too hard to defeat later." He then moved closer to the lens and proceeded to whisper. "In fact, he might be hearing me here. Anyway..." He continued in a normal voice. "...the other kid I was referring to is clearly Jermy, who seems to be a cheater and a disloyal member to our team. That was unexpected...I guess he hid it behind his personality."_

**...**

_"I feel disappointed of myself for making Jermy follow that guy." Pikeman says. "And I'll feel worse if the worst happens."_

**...**

_"NOBODY WANTED ME THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOOLS! HAHAHAHA." Scotty bursts._

**...**

"Alright, the first camper to receive their marshmallow is..."

Every kid was silent and attentive, waiting for the counselor to say their names out loud.

"Dang."

"It's damn!" Scotty joked. David scowled at him for breaking the dramatic silence and pressed one finger on his lips to tell him to hush.

Dang stood and approached David with a smile. He gave his foreign partner a glance and a quick nod before grabbing the white candy and returning to his seat.

"Next camper is..." David made another short pause. "...Vera."

The Russian girl did the same as her companion and ate the prize.

"Well done guys, your performance was quite impressive." He complimented them. Avoiding silence this time he called the third one. "Neil."

The science kid reacted a bit late and stood up after Tabii elbowed him. "Oh, me?" He said daunted by anything in particular.

Three campers saved, eight to go.

"Tabii." The blonde didn't react quickly either. In fact, she feigned getting startled by the call of her name. "Harrison." David continued. The illusionist just smiled and took his prize.

"Dammit!" Pikeman exclaimed under his breath. "I expected to be in the first five calls."

"Nerris." A broad grin formed on the sorceress' face.

"More than half of the team is safe." David reminded. "Next one is..."

The five remaining campers wore a more terrified look now, although Scotty seemed to be faking it. Pikeman started to sweat and quickly took out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead; Space Kid's helmet steamed up due to his heavy breath and Dolph just trembled slightly. Jermy felt a little nervous too but tried not to show it off too much as everyone knew him for being a very calm boy, if not disinterested of everything.

"...Pikeman."

"YES!" He jumped in joy. After taking the candy and returning to his seat, he glanced at his fellow Wood Scout and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry Jermy, everything is under control."

"Dolph." David continued.

The German kid, being the shortest of the camp, launched himself from the seat to the ground and walked towards the counselor, smiling. "Zank you for not voting me." He eyed all the group. "I promise I won't fail next challenge." Nobody responded and he made his way to his previous spot.

"There are three campers but only two marshmallows on my tray." David stated. "Who will be the next one safe..."

Space Kid gulped and surprisingly took out his helmet to wipe his forehead with his gloved hand. Scotty stayed with a blank expression now, squinting a bit. Jermy watched the tray attentively, he wanted a marshmallow so bad...

"Space Kid." David finally spoke again.

"Yay!" The little astronaut dashed and took the prize. He ate it with a big smile on his face, making 'hmm' sounds while chewing.

"So now it has come to you two, kids." The counselor looked at the remaining campers. "One of you will stay, at least for three days." He smirked. "And the other will leave camp and return to your home with empty hands." His gaze was turning quite sharp.

Gwen, who had arrived a few minutes ago when the ceremony was already being carried out, raised a brow at his facial expression. "Are you feeling alright? Why are you not being yourself lately?"

"Huh?" He turned around. "Haha I'm just trying to add drama to the moment. Our ratings must be at a good 20 by now!"

His co-counselor stared at him blankly and shook her head. "I won't even bother to respond to that."

Continuing with the elimination, Jermy felt the urge to raise his hand before David keep going. The redhead stayed quiet, to what the kid understood as a sign of letting him speak. The boy stood up and looked around as if wanting to talk to everyone there. "I want to promise you guys, next time I will collect all your cards but mine." Everyone stared at the naive child not even uttering a word. Some of them thought there might not be a 'next time' for him and if there was, then it wouldn't be the same challenge, or at least that's what they expected.

"Thank you Jermy." David broke the silence with a giggle and gestured him to sit down.

He sat again, this time with a satisfied smile on his face. Scotty put a hand on his shoulder and cast a look to the tray in David's hands, nodding as well. Jermy didn't get what he meant but he kept smiling anyways.

"Alrighty kiddos." The counselor spoke up again. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

It was impossible not to get nervous at hearing that last statement. Whether you are a serene or an outgoing person, anyone would be on the edge of their seat if being in the shoes of these two campers; even if you were completely sure about the results...because...anything could turn out wrong...

The clown ran his tongue over his lips slowly, expecting the so far off call from the counselor. Jermy yawned for five seconds flat, already tired of the long wait. The rest was getting impatient at David's delay; in fact, Vera was about to burst out when the redhead spoke.

"To..." He repeated, much to everyone's annoyance.

...

...

...

"Scotty."

The ones who didn't vote Jermy gasped. Scotty jumped from his seat and cheered joyfully; confetti came out from his hands, covering the people around. His celebration was cut out by David who called him again.

"Here is your marshmallow Scotty." He handed it to him. "You're safe...for now."

Jermy remained sat on the tree trunk resembling a seat, his arms hanging down as his teammate enjoyed the prize. A hand touched his back, comfortingly; it was Pikeman, who reached to dedicate him probably his last words for the next weeks. Jermy looked at him in the eye.

The leader scout sighed. "This sucks man. I knew that traitor made you do that so everyone votes for you. I don't know who preferred to have him stay over you but I'll find out and make them pay for it."

"How are you gonna do that? The voting is secret."

"I'll manage to get them in any way. It might be against the rules, I guess, but I want to know who those stupid people were." He clenched his fist.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Jermy waved it off. "It'll make you get into problems."

"Okay Jermy, as you wish." And he saluted, military way, to what his companion returned the same way.

"I'm sorry Jermy-" David interrupted.

"Fartz!" He added.

The counselor giggled. "Jermy...Fartz, yeah. I'm sorry to tell you, you...you must...leave." He sniffled, feeling a bit sad for making one camper to abandon Camp Camp.

Gwen widened her eyes. He was acting like him again! "David!" She cut him out.

"W-what happened?!" He got startled.

"Uhh...nothing. I just..."

"Don't interrupt me Gwen." He put his hands on his hips. "Don't you see I'm in the middle of something important?"

She didn't respond. The fact David started to act weird since this whole competition thing had begun made her suffer from headaches. Was this really making him change his personality? Or was it someone else making him do that? Maybe impersonating? Oh God, it can't be Daniel again...she wasn't so sure about it but she needed to find out. For the time being, she might as well enjoy the elimination scene, which surprisingly got her really into it!

"There awaits you the Path of Shame!" David pointed to the exit. "And then, enjoy your trip to home in the Bus of Losers!" Quartermaster was on the driver's seat, casually checking a watch on his wrist and mumbling as always.

"Aw beans..." The kid lowered his head and stood up. "I had fun though. Thanks guys." He waved to his teammates.

"Hey Jermy." Scotty interrupted his leaving. "Where is my horn?"

"Oh, I-I..." He feared to tell the truth, but it was his last minutes there so he confessed. "I lost it!"

"Wha-" The clown pulled his head back. "Then how did you ring it when you called me?!"

"Come on, you should know at this point ." He frowned for the first time. Seeing Scotty didn't follow he tried to remind him. "Remember the colorful beans you gave when we were deciding who to vote, and then I burped and farted...?"

"SHUT UP!" The jokester shouted. Everyone was left surprised for his reaction.

"Sorry Jermy, we are running out of time." David interrupted.

"Okay..." He returned to his sad self. "But...what about mum and dad? Do they know I'm coming home-?"

"Enjoy your ride! Send postcards when you get there!" Campbell appeared like a sudden ghost and pushed him to the bus violently. The engine roared and took off fast, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Cameron Campbell!" David scolded him. "Why did you do that?"

The man turned and raised a brow. "What? We clearly didn't call that child's parents so we couldn't tell him the truth."

"But..."

"Besides, what will our viewers say if they know that...hehe?" He muttered while waving to the 'camera'.

"Seriously?" Gwen joined. "You too?"

Campbell turned around and mimicked a 'sh' sound while still making David think everything was on TV. The woman just rolled her eyes and left.

**...**

_"Jermy's last statement was to not get myself into the voting but I need to know the truth. I don't tolerate traitors in my group." Pikeman grits his teeth with clenched fists._

**...**

_"Welp, that was easy." Scotty inspects his hand as though trying to look badass. "I knew Jermy and I were gonna be the last ones but next time I'll have to ensure no one sees me as a danger."_

**...**

_We see Max relaxing again. "It's good to be back."_

_"What do you mean?" Nikki's voice is heard outside._

_"Get out!"_

**...**

"And that's all for today campers! I hope you have enjoyed the first challenge!" David smiles. "The first camper has already been sent home, who's next? Find out next chapter of Total Drama Camp!"

"Stop doing that!" Gwen's voice comes from off-screen.

* * *

**GOD that took years! The few people who saw this probably thought this was already dead lol. But no, it really took me this long to finish it. It would've probably been out weeks ago but I procrastinated much and, added to that, had to deal with student's life stuff. I won't put a time schedule this time as next chapter could take me even more or maybe less time than this one. **

**Hope you have enjoyed the first elimination and any doubt or correction you would like to make is welcomed to be written in the reviews! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. In the wild, in you I take pride

Grumpy Bears: **Nikki, Ered, Snake, Sasha, Max, Erin, Petrol, Hwan, Nurf, Preston and Brian**.

Dizzy Deer: **Harrison, Scotty, ****Space ****Kid, Dang, Vera, Tabii, Pikeman, Dolph, Nerris and Neil**.

**A/N: Since the updates to this story take too long to be finished I'll include a summary of the previous chapter just so you don't need to read the whole thing again; although if you want to do it then you're welcome to do so :)**

* * *

_"Last episode on Total Drama Camp: we had the campers do their very first challenge of the competition. I decided to change those awful tents to beautiful trailers which they needed to find the __keys for. We saw them form groups and try to do 'alliances', isn't that right Neil? The science kid requested help to Pikeman to get away from the eye-patched girl but it seems she's got another plan for him this time...hmm wonder what it'll be about. We learned Max cares too much about his friends by giving up his key card to get Nikki's, aww how sweet; Vera and Dang seem to be good partners and did a flawless job in the challenge. Scotty showed his real intentions to us by tricking many campers and making Jermy become a cheater, in a really gross way to be honest. In the end, the Dizzy Deer lost and the most loyal scout from the Wood Scouts faced elimination. Today is another day and there is so much room for more drama! Stay tuned to see what happens next, right here, right now, on Total...Drama...CAMP!"_

**In the wild, in you I take pride**

A new day had started on Camp Camp. The kids were in their fancy cabins, enjoying probably their last minutes of sleeping. A strange figure could be seen between the trees around the campsite. Its fast movements made it difficult to figure out who it was but it looked like one of the campers. Following their perspective, they jumped from tree to tree until arriving to the campfire; nothing more than a thread of smoke rose from the pit there. Gasping as they ran, a little foot wearing a turquoise laced shoe kicked the door of the mess hall, entering desperately. A quick glance to the place made them growl in anger. As a last option, the now not-so-mysterious camper did the same to the counselors' door, startling both of its occupants.

David let out a girly shout, which broke the mirror in front of him, and dropped the comb and hairspray from his hands. Gwen just jumped from her bed and fell out of it. "Nikki! What the heck?!" She yelled, getting to her feet.

The girl stared at her firmly. "Food!"

"Oh no, is it your period again?" The woman pressed her forehead to relieve the pain.

"No, I'm just starving. Last night we had a gross meal for dinner." She stated grumpily.

Gwen turned to her roommate who still wore a shocked face from the outburst. "What kind of food?" She asked still keeping an eye on him.

"Those red creatures from the sea with pincers and whiskers and, to drink, something fizzy that tasted between apple and sweat." She explained as she remembered.

Gwen gasped. "What the...wait, fizzy, apple? David, did you give them...?!"

"I swear it was non-alcoholic!" He snapped out of his numb state.

"Where did you get that fancy meal? I mean, what was the purpose of giving that to the children?"

"I-I…my conscience told me to do that…" He gave her a bland smile. "But seeing they didn't like it…" He patted his head lightly. "…bad, bad boy."

Gwen sighed. "Okay Nikki, let's go to the kitchen." She grabbed her hand. "I have a cake I was saving for tonight's premiere of 'Stupid Teen Moms'."

Meanwhile, in the Bears' boys' room, the alarm clock went off and, immediately, two of them leapt out of their beds and stood up in a straight position with their hands on their foreheads.

"Good morning, Petrol." Snake saluted.

"Hm!"

"Let's begin this new day with a nutritional healthy breakfast!" They headed to the mess hall.

A grunt could be heard from one of the other beds. It was Max, who had gotten up thanks to their noisy roommates. "It's a shame they aren't gonna get what they want." He said sarcastically. He took a look at the rest of the campers who didn't seem to have been awakened. "It sure was better than I expected."

"What do you mean?" Hwan, still sleepy in his bed, turned around to see him.

"It's the first time I slept with someone else in the same room in this camp, aside from Neil." He explained as he stood up from the bed and started to change clothes. "And to be honest, I was expecting it to be a fucking disaster." As he finished talking, Nurf, still asleep, farted on his face and made him cough repeatedly.

Suddenly, Preston, whose bed was on top of the bully's, got up quickly and remained sitting for a few seconds, staring blankly. Max and Hwan looked at him and raised a brow.

"What's with that guy?" The officer asked.

"Even I still don't get his reactions."

"I HAD A DREAM." Preston shouted. "A BAD DREAM."

"Lemme guess, it was about clowns." Brian spoke up from his bed.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Man, you have really serious problems." The Indian kid finished dressing and left.

In the room of the girls, Sasha was before the mirror primping herself while Erin helped her; Ered was lying on bed checking her phone. The leader Flower Scout noticed her through the mirror and turned.

"How did you get that?"

She kept swiping the screen. "My dads brought it from home."

Sasha remained silent as her friend treated her hair with care. "Oh, how does it feel to have two dads?"

Her response wasn't right away; she ignored her, keeping her mind on whatever she was watching on the phone, until she decided to answer. "Cool."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear really, but she didn't care. She turned the swivel chair again and continued with her primping. "If you get one for me…" She said referring to the device. "…you could count on my vote." A mischievous smile formed on her face.

Taking a look at the other team, the boys were already awake, some of them getting dressed and tiding their possessions. Pikeman scanned the place in order to find any hint that could lead him to know who voted Jermy to leave camp. Scotty opened a backpack and, as expected, confetti flew over the room messing the place even more. Everyone grumbled and Scotty looked around smiling.

"It wasn't on purpose this time, hehe."

_…_

_"It's true!" He remarks. "That also explains why I didn't have much space to bring more clothes."_

_…_

Dolph approached the senior scout who was lifting the mattress of Harrison's bed. "Hey, Mr. Wood Scout." He tapped his shoulder.

Pikeman turned to see him. "Huh?"

"Since you lost your second-in-command, I could take his place, vat do you zink?"

Upon hearing that, some thoughts traveled through the leader scout's mind. _"Hold on a second, if this kid is offering to replace Jermy, then he might've been the one who convinced the rest of the team to vote him off, so he can stay in the position. Haha, I've got you."_ He cleared his throat. "If you want to belong to the Wood Scouts organization, you must pass a series of tests regarding endurance and strength. Are you still interested so far?" The German kid nodded exaggeratedly. "Okay, first things first, I should get you an appropriate attire to complete your tasks so let's go to our camp!"

"ALL RIGHT CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR SECOND CHALLENGE!" David's voice ended the pleasant silence of Lake Lilac. "Meet me in the campfire right after breakfast!"

At the mess hall, everyone was eating and commenting about what would await them later. Cameron Campbell was having breakfast on the counselors' table alone. He was also writing something on a piece of paper, quite focused, until Gwen showed up. He noticed her sitting with a bowl of cereal on her hands and hid the paper behind his back.

"Heey…girl!" He pretended to greet, faking a smile.

The counselor took a spoonful from her dish and chewed noisily; then she turned her emotionless gaze to him but didn't reply.

The man tried again. "Such lovely day, isn't it?"

She just stood up calmly and left. Campbell followed her with his eyes. "Better that way." He mumbled, and took out the paper again.

Five seconds passed when this time David arrived and greeted him. "Good morning Cameron!" He waved happily. "What's that?"

"Err…um, it's a…"

The redhead moved closer to see what he was writing. On it there was drawn a suitcase, dollar signs and who seemed to be himself; also some accompanying words like 'tonight', 'basement' and 'Spooky Island' along with a question mark after it.

_…_

_"What? That's my way of remembering things better." Campbell says._

_…_

Getting the meaning of all of that, David gasped breathlessly. "Cameron Campbell, you're really going to do that?!"

Having no ideas to excuse his plan, he kneeled before him and begged. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't want to get involved into this again!" He almost cried.

The counselor looked down at him and raised a brow. "Why, I think it's a great idea. You don't have to feel bad for taking part in the competition." He explained comfortingly. "That's why I let you help me with the teams."

Campbell stopped his whining and looked up at David. He gave him a smile in return. "So…"

"Of course you can cooperate with the next challenges!"

The elder man now understood the counselor's misunderstanding. "Ohhhh, well thank you Davey." He stood up and dusted himself off. "For a moment I felt on the verge of doing something inappropriate." He tossed a knife he was keeping behind his back.

"Today's challenge is going to start in a few minutes." David checked his phone. "I was thinking of asking for your help but since you're busy with that I'll let you work in peace."

Cameron smiled wryly and patted him in the shoulder. "That's quite convenient."

_…_

_We see Dolph dressed as a Wood Scout. "Hallo! Dolph Houston here, Wood Scout from Troop #818 reporting for duty!"_

_…_

"Now, for your first task…" Pikeman detailed. "…go to the counselors' cabin and bring here Gwen's diary."

"Yes, sir!" But before leaving he stopped abruptly. "Why vould you need her diary?"

"NO QUESTIONS ALLOWED!" He yelled, spitting saliva all over his face. The kid just saluted and left.

Neil observed his previous companion, who had left him after teaming up with Tabii. Said girl was beside him, trying to restrain herself of doing something that could freak him out.

"Neil, will we work together again?" She snapped him out of his inner thoughts.

"Well, it depends on what are we gonna do."

"Oh okay, as you wish my l…friend." She giggled.

_…_

_"Wow, I can't believe she's starting to lose interest in me." Neil's expression looks surprised. "Huh, I guess…that's good…"_

_…_

A few minutes later, all the campers were gathered in the campfire where David was about to explain the upcoming challenge. Gwen and Quartermaster were there too.

"Alrighty kids, the challenge consists of two parts that require physical and strategic skills…" David explained. "…not to mention team work, hehe." He added.

"Oh, good!" Pikeman cheered raising his fist on the air. "You hear that? That will be your training to become an official Wood Scout." He directed to Dolph.

"First, you'll have to row to Spooky Island and collect five flags buried on the shore in one hour. To complete this part, you need to choose five members of your team who will be in charge of it and none of them can return until the time finishes." He then walked towards Scotty and Space Kid, resting his hands on their shoulders as they stared at him. "The remaining campers of both teams will have to build five birdhouses around the forest using some construction materials and tools you can find on Quartermaster's shed; you might want to pick the best places so as to get as many inhabitants as possible." He extended his arm and a little bird perched on his index finger. "Once the others come back with the flags, the next step is to place them on top of each birdhouse and try to capture and hide the ones from the opposing team." He raised his hand to let the bird fly away and pointed to it. "Whoever possessing the most of them by the end of the challenge will win!"

"Who the hell makes up these stupid games?" Max asked grumpily as everyone would expect.

"Now select your flag hunters and get on the boats!"

The Grumpy Bears gathered to decide who will go to Spooky Island.

"Petrol and I offer to look for the flags." Snake talked over the group. "With our strength, rowing and digging will be less than a problem." His friend acknowledged this with a nod.

"Sure." Sasha approved. "And I think Erin and I could do it too."

"What? Who put you in charge?" Max grumbled.

"No one, so what?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

The kid moved his head closer to hers. "So no one here wants you to take the leader role."

She did the same. "Then everyone here is as useless as you."

They glowered at each other until Nurf pushed them away. "Stop fighting guys, that won't lead us anywhere." He said reassuringly. "So I would like to be one of the..."

"NO!" Both of them yelled furiously and continued arguing.

Brian, who was watching the scene in silence along the others, took a step forward and tried to calm down the situation.

"Hey, listen you two." He began. "If you have problems to work as a team, then we are gonna carry on with the challenge on our own." Then he went back with the group. "Who needs a pair of idiots like you…"

Sasha and Max stopped and thought about what the Kentuckian had said. Still frowning, they faced each other and tried to get to an agreement.

"If we keep this, we will lose and they will eliminate us." Sasha pointed out.

"I know." The Indian boy admitted.

"Okay, then you go to the island with Erin, and I stay here."

"What?!" The other Flower Scout exclaimed.

"What you heard Erin." Her friend turned to her. "Also, he may help you with your little crush." She joined the rest of the group. "You can go too." She eyed Nurf, indicating him to go to the boats.

"YEAH!" He cheered and stood next to Snake and Petrol.

Meanwhile, the Dizzy Deer seemed to be more organized as they were already separated in two groups, being Pikeman, Dolph, Space Kid, Vera and Dang the ones searching, and Harrison, Scotty, Tabii, Nerris and Neil the ones building the birdhouses.

"We cannot lose, comrades." Vera spoke out. "We are already in disadvantage as we have one less member."

"We won't permit this to happen again." Dang added.

"Ha, with my expertise in military camps and your hard work we will return in no time." Pikeman stood on the front end of the boat, posing like an actual military officer.

"Shut up and row, dumbass." The Russian girl hurled a paddle to him, hitting his stomach.

"Oof…okay. Private Dolph, get to your position and commence rowing!"

"Ya, sir!"

"Ugh, so fucking useless." The tall girl pinched her nose.

"Don't worry, with our new invention we'll find those flags quickly." The Thai kid revealed the device they'd found in the forest, there were robotic hands attached to it with metal claws included. "Hehehe." Both of them laughed mischievously.

Harrison and Nerris were observing them as they were about to leave to the forest to complete their part along with the rest. "Those two will be a real problem when this progresses." The former commented. "We should get rid of them as soon as we have the opportunity."

"Maybe…" His companion added. "For now they seem pretty handy."

"Hey, where are you going?" Neil called. "We need to get the materials and tools first." Tabii was beside him.

"Oh okay, you two take care of that." The illusionist ordered. "We'll be searching for the best spots to build the birdhouses."

"Yay!" Scotty joined them, hopping happily like a little kid.

"Oh hell no! Why do we have to do that? We have to work together, asshole!"

The magic dudes looked at the clown, then at Neil again. "At least you won't have to be around him." He gave him a look of disapproval.

_…_

_"Okay, good point." The science kid crosses his arms._

_…_

_"Yay! I'm going to find the American flag and stick it on new lands just as astronauts did on the Moon!" Space Kid cheers joyfully._

_…_

"Good luck finding the flags Max!" Nikki cheered him. Then she turned around and bumped into Ered's back. "Oh, sorry…he, he." She got a bit nervous at seeing her.

Max was looking at her and face palmed due to her reaction. "Goddammit, I can't believe she still gets like that around her." He said while adjusting the paddle to the boat.

"Weigh anchors!" The little astronaut exclaimed before both teams set sail. The boats disappeared in the distance indicating the beginning of the next part.

"Alright kids, we'll let you work alone." David started to head to his cabin. "If you need any help just ask Gwen or Quartermaster!"

"Wait, you damn bitch." His co-worker grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You won't be slacking off while I do all the work."

"Don't say that." He tried to walk out of her grip. "I have things to do too."

"Yeah, like watching them on the cameras." She frowned and let him loose.

"It's for their safety." The redhead exclaimed and left finally.

The woman groaned and turned to Quartermaster. "What do you have to say from all of this?"

The old man just stared at her and snorted before giving a response. "The only thing I care about is those damn kids entering my store and ruining my precious stuff. I'll be there to catch them and make them regret being born."

Gwen sighed, realizing she now was the only one who will be in charge of the challenge. Her gaze turned to the kids leaving the place; as much as she hated being part of this, she had to do her duty but she wasn't gonna let David have his way.

_..._

_"That trip was a pain in the ass." Max spits with gritted teeth and clenched fists. "With those two fools believing they are training for a war all the time, the fake bully who out of nowhere wants to be soft and understanding to everyone and the blue-haired depressed girl...this challenge is gonna make me sick!"_

_..._

"Keep it up guys, I know the way to the island." Snake commanded to the other two boys. "Hey asshole, be of any use and help." He frowned at Max, taking out a piece of candy with one of its ends sharpened . "Unless you want to be stabbed again."

The Indian kid scowled at him but took the paddle anyway, and started rowing. Then he turned to the girl beside him; she had remained silent since the trip had begun. "What's up with you? I don't remember you being like this the last time I saw you, I guess."

Erin turned to see him slowly. "Well, I feel alone between you disgusting kids."

Max looked at her blankly. "So that's your best answer." He waved her off. "Meh, I knew I shouldn't have even cared about you in the first place."

"No...wait!" She extended her arm to get his attention back. "Actually, it's not that." Her gaze dropped. "Well, it's true that I feel alone without my friends, and that makes me shyer."

"Really?" Max seemed to be astonished for the first time. "Wow, that doesn't seem to be true, to be honest." He scratched the back of his head. Just then he remembered something from earlier. "Wait...Sasha said something about you having a crush..." The girl's cheeks turned red. "Don't say it's me because I'm throwing myself into the lake right now." He literally posed as a professional diver.

"No, it's not you."

"Oh, THANK GOD." He placed his hand on his forehead. "So I suppose it's one of those losers." He pointed to the three guys still working. Erin didn't reply and kept a blank look on her face. "You won't tell me, will you?"

"Remember what happened in the Summer Social Dance?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Hey! What did I say about idling?!" Snake threatened them with the candy again.

Max quickly snatched it from his hand. "Do you know where you can stick this fucking candy into right?!" Snake growled in anger. "I'll help you on this stupid challenge as long as you two stop pretending to be actual soldiers or an army or...whatever."

Both Wood Scouts glared at him although the shorter one looked more menacing. He approached Max, the boat came to a stop as Nurf focused on them. "Nobody...tells me...what to do!"

"Hahaha if you say so. I always see you follow Pikeman's orders to the letter." He mocked him.

"Uh-oh." Nurf jumped between the two before they begin to fight and picked them from their clothes while they tried to hit each other. Unfortunately, the punches and kicks landed on the bully's face. "Ugh, you motherfuckers!" He threw them out of the boat causing a big splash to soak their teammates completely.

Just then, the other team passed by and witnessed the madness going on in the other group. "Don't let them distract you guys!" Pikeman encouraged his former fellow Wood Scouts.

Vera jabbed her elbow on his face. "Shut up, dickhead. You're one of us now."

"How dare you hurt my leader!" Dolph leapt on her and struggled with her, both of them almost falling into the water. Dang immediately dropped the paddle and tried to separate them.

"Yeah Dolph! Get that bitch!" Space Kid cheered. It seems that whenever regarding the Russian girl he had no problem with cussing.

Erin helped a desperate Max get on the boat while Petrol helped his friend. Then, they saw the fighting scene on the other boat and started to leave quietly. After relieving the pain of his face, Pikeman noticed they were being left behind. The trio continued the fight unaware of their surroundings.

"Hey, hey…stop!" Pikeman attempted to interrupt them but nobody listened to him. "Dammit, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Back with the Bears, everyone was now helping to row. "It's a shame Pikeman has to share his team whit those incompetents but we cannot lose. I see land there!" Snake gestured everyone to speed up. As soon as the boat got on solid ground, Petrol leapt out of it in a backflip and took one of the shovels lying on the sand.

"Go, go, go!" Snake cried as the rest did the same, except for the jump, of course.

In the counselors' cabin, David was checking everything the kids were doing again. "What?! Who put those shovels there?!" He groaned before realizing it was himself. "Oh, I remember haha."

_…_

_"Just so you know, I'm not following Snake's orders…" Max declares. "…I'm just doing the shit we've been told to do to win this dumb challenge."_

_…_

_"I am not done Max." Snake points at the camera threateningly._

_…_

Meanwhile, in the other boat, the team was still struggling to separate Vera and Dolph. The girl's ushanka had fallen from her head and Space Kid was wearing it on his helmet, mocking her Russian accent. Vera felt she had had enough of it and finally burst out, sending Dolph to the water.

"Quickly, get back to work! Leave that moron there!" She commanded.

The boat took off and Pikeman saw his last recruit being left out. "Sorry soldier, but you really were much of a burden." His voice trailed off as they got away from there. "Don't worry, we'll pick you up when we return…"

Dolph growled in anger. "And you failed as a leader." He frowned at the little spot disappearing on the fog.

Meanwhile, Neil and Tabii were walking to Quartermaster's store to find whatever stuff might help them to build the birdhouses. Surprisingly, the boy wasn't regretting too much to be doing this alone with the Flower Scout.

"So what do you know about constructing stuff?" The science kid asked.

"To be honest nothing."

"And about birds?"

"Even less."

"Really? I thought you guys learned shit on your camp, since it looks more organized and educational."

_..._

_"Not to mention appealing to preteen dumb girls like the ones we know." He adds in a more condescending tone._

_..._

"Hahaha, you think that? Miss Priss doesn't give a shit about our edu-, edun-, edula-..."

Neil scowled. "Education."

"Yeah, that!" She pointed out.

"I see." Just then they arrived at the old store. "Well, we are here, hope Quartermaster isn't around."

"But what's the problem of us being inside? We make our confessions here and he doesn't seem to be pissed about it." Tabii inquired.

"That's what you think, but I'm pretty sure he is awaiting for any camper to enter just to cut their head off."

"Woah, did that happen already?"

"No, as far as I know..." He opened the door and it creaked loudly. "That's weird, every time I come here to stupidly reveal out loud my inner thoughts the door never does that sound."

Back to David's cabin. "Ha, ha, that's because I added sound effects!" He laughed.

"Damn, this place looks more terrifying now." The science kid looked around. "Let's find the tools quickly to get the fuck out of here." Both of them started to examine all the boxes and drawers there, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from one shadowy spot in a corner.

The Bears were on their way to the store for the same reason. "Grab anything you see and then go to the forest." Brian called out, leading the way.

Sasha was about to open her mouth to contradict his words but was quickly silenced by Hwan who threw a rock directly to her face. She growled and spat it, wiping her tongue afterwards. "Respect the leader, bitch!" The officer shouted.

"I'm not the leader, I'm just trying to keep the team united." Brian cleared up.

Hwan looked at him proudly. "Not even the Great Leader is that patriotic." He wiped a tiny tear from his eye.

"Can you stop with your boring speech and focus on what's important?" Ered called their attention. The group had arrived to the store and stood in front of the door.

Inside, Neil and Tabii were still searching for more tools and heard their voices outside. "Damn, they are here. They'll take the things we found." Then, they heard someone mumbling between the darkness and noticed two horrifying eyes approaching them. "FUCK, IT'S THE QUARTERMASTER!"

This was heard by the Bears who were about to enter. "Huh? The other team is inside." Brian identified Neil's voice. "Let's move!" They finally got into the store and appreciated the groundskeeper about to chop them off with an old rusty axe. The kids ducked and the deadly tool swished past them, slicing the air; then they dashed off and bumped into the others while Quartermaster followed them like a psychopath. One more slice to the air, which everyone dodged, made Ered's hair to fall down leaving her with just a shorter hairstyle.

"OH FUCK!" She shouted angrily and jumped into the old man to beat him up. The rest observed the fight while Neil and Tabii escaped sneakily with the materials and tools.

_..._

_We see Ered looking at herself in a small mirror, her face twitching as she bites her lower lip with anger. She lets out long gasps and squeezes the mirror until it breaks into pieces._

_..._

The Dizzy Deer arrived to Spooky Island and saw the others working on the challenge; Erin was holding two flags which indicated they were almost halfway to finish the first part. "Pay no mind to them, just start digging now!" Vera said as she took one shovel and got to work.

Space Kid approached her. "Umm, you know, it was really stupid of you to leave Dolph behind, now we have one less member to find the flags."

The girl continued digging but turned to him. "And there will be even one less if you keep fucking around."

"I FOUND ANOTHER ONE, YEAH!" Nurf's cheerful voice was heard.

The Russian girl scowled at the astronaut. "Okay, I get it." He said and took another shovel.

Meanwhile, the German Wood Scout managed to reach the coast of the island and sneaked up hiding behind a giant rock. He peeped out and saw Erin guarding the flags, then an idea came to his mind.

_..._

_"They zink I'm going to bail so easy? I vill show that failed attempt to a military leader scout how it is done." Dolph says with a smirk._

_..._

In Camp Campbell, the magic kids and the clown were wandering around the forest, feeling bored to death at this point. "Come on, there is nothing entertaining to do here!" Scotty complained. "Say, what were we supposed to do here?"

"For the millionth time, we came to find a place to build the birdhouses." Harrison reminded him. "Life isn't always jokes and laughs, you know."

"Ugh, why don't we admit we came here only to slack off." Nerris acknowledged.

"You're damn right but to be honest this is getting tedious." The magician walked in an inclined posture with his arms hanging and swinging. "Couldn't David make this dumb challenge worse?"

The counselor heard them through the cameras. "Of course I could, and I still can!" He turned on the mic and made an announcement. "Attention campers, first, for the ones on Spooky Island, you have thirty minutes to finish your part; second, as anyone has built any birdhouse yet, there is a new rule I will add: each one of the members who has stayed on Camp Camp must build one birdhouse, so that way everybody participates in the challenge! YAY!" Every camper grunted upon hearing that. "Since the Bears have an extra member, you are no longer building five houses but six, meaning you Deer have to build an extra birdhouse. I'll be watching you aaaall the time!"

"WHAT?! THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Harrison shouted angrily.

The loudspeakers came to life again. "Oh, it is when you ask for something even worse hahaha."

"Fucking asshole, thanks to you!" Nerris threw a rock at the illusionist.

"Ow, but the normal David would have never done something like that!"

The kids on the island heard all of that too. "Wow, how the fuck did those speakers reach up to here?" Max asked surprised.

"There probably are some here too." Erin deduced.

"Ah, right."

"Get back to work!" Snake shouted at the two.

"How about you try to find a life and stop bothering me?" Max continued shoveling.

_..._

_The eye-patched Wood Scout growls in anger. "That idiot is really pissing me off." Then he tries to relax and sighs. "But I need him on our team so...I won't be making a fuss around him...yet."_

_..._

Some minutes later, the Bears owned four of the five flags to complete the first part of the challenge while the Dizzy Deer remained with empty hands.

"This can't be true, we're far behind them!" Pikeman tossed his shovel.

Vera and Dang looked at each other. "We knew this would happen, as most of our teammates are useless, so we brought this." The Thai kid revealed the tiny robotic hands. He switched it on and its claws started to dig swiftly. All the sand and dirt flew over and landed on Space Kid who eventually ended up completely buried.

"Hey, they're cheating!" Nurf pointed to the group, calling everybody's attention.

"What in the name of fuck is that?" Max exclaimed.

Petrol growled loudly and Snake took a step forward. "How can you do such a thing dude?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Pikeman retorted.

"We are man of honesty and loyalty." He continued.

"Yeah, like that was true." The Indian kid rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" Vera interrupted.

"Yeah, you're even far ahead of us." Dang added.

Suddenly, Space Kid emerged from the mound holding the five flags. "No, they're not!"

"Now you've done it!" Snake and the others charged against their opponents.

While everybody was fighting in a cloud of dust, Petrol took the device by the hands and tried to switch it off. Dang noticed and delivered a flying kick on his stomach. The big guy grunted in pain before landing a fist on the Asian's boy, burying him under the sand. Vera came out of the fight and started to struggle with the Wood Scout to get hold of the device. Upon seeing this scene, the rest helped their respective teammates, pulling from each hand of the robot like a tug-of-war game.

"Come on Erin, give us a hand!" Snake called for the Flower Scout who remained away.

She widened her eyes at hearing him calling her name, and after a few seconds she decided to go help them, leaving the flags completely unguarded. The German painter took advantage of this and sneaked out to take them. "This was easier than I thought." He smiled, revealing an unfinished plan he was drawing on the sand.

The fight continued until the poor robot tore apart into pieces. "What was the point of doing that if we've already gotten the five flags?" Pikeman pointed out.

Vera and the others looked at each other back and forth several times until she fixed her eyes on him. "You were right this time. Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Yoo-hoo, anyone need a ride?" Dolph called out from the boat with the opponent's flags on it.

"WHAT?!" Snake and Max widened their eyes agape.

"Move, move!" The white-haired girl commanded, as everyone got on the boat and started to row.

"Goddammit, they're escaping." The Indian kid exclaimed.

"After them!" Snake imitated Vera's order gesture and got on the boat.

"Wait, what about the missing flag? We only got four of them." Erin asked a bit worried.

"Forget about it, David never said it was obligatory to come back with all of them." Max replied.

"Fuck, that's what I'm worried about..." She added in a lower voice, remembering the last time the counselor forgot to mention a rule.

_..._

_"I swear if David forgot to mention another rule again, I'll stab him with all the fucking flags when he's sleeping." Max frowns at the camera._

_..._

After running away from Quartermaster, the Bears were wandering around the forest to spot some places to build the birdhouses. Ered was absent-mindedly staring blankly at nothing in particular while walking, eventually bumping intro trees or branches. Nikki felt concerned about her and tried to help her get back on track.

"What's wrong with her?" Brian raised a brow.

"My poor girl can't stand being this uncool that her mind must be lost in the universe of _uncoolness_." The girl sniffled.

"Is it because of her new hairstyle? But I think it looks really good!" Preston spoke up with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah! It even matches one of the fifteen haircuts allowed in my country...for men!" Hwan added.

"If anyone asks me I'd say it looks absolutely awful." Sasha spat.

"OHH GAWD I KNOW!" Triggered by their opinions, the teenage girl burst into tears before running away.

"Way to go you bitch." The Kentuckian muttered in a calm voice. "Now we have to go after her."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one talking shit. Besides she deserves it for not giving me a phone." She crossed her arms.

"Why would you want a-?"

"Guys, don't worry, it's alright. I'll look for her and then be back with you, okay?" Nikki offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'd do ANYTHING for her." Her eyes lit up almost daydreaming again and then ran after her role model.

"Is she crushing on her?" Brian asked to the group to which he only received dismissive shrugs.

In a not-so-far spot from there, the magic duo and the clown were sitting on the ground, waiting for their teammates to start building. Since David had added new rules to the challenge thanks to Harrison's big mouth, two of them decided to make the illusionist the one building the extra birdhouse the counselor told them to.

"Next time you should stay silent until the challenge finishes." Nerris frowned at him.

"Won't you get over it? We've been arguing about this for a long time now." The magic boy was sitting at the bottom of a tree, embracing his legs.

"Alright, now the problem is how will Tabii and Neil find us if we didn't tell them where we were gonna be?"

"I know! I'll use my air horn!" Scotty took out his instrument from his back.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?!"

"Eh, I don't know, I guess to make the other team have more time to-"

"JUST BLOW THE DAMN THING!"

"But the Bears will find out where we-"

"JUST DO IT!" Both magic kids shouted at the top of their lungs.

The loud noise was heard across the entire forest and caught the attention of two kids carrying tools and wood. They turned to see up in the sky how a flock of birds flew away from a certain spot, indicating them where their teammates were located.

"Perfect, I recognize that sound." Neil smirked while starting to run towards it. "Come on Tabii, we're going to win this game!"

"I'm right after yaaa!" She said almost singing.

"You heard that?" Brian's ears perked up at the loud sound and looked in the direction it came from. "That must be the clown's air horn, so that means they're somewhere near."

"What do you suggest we do?" Hwan inquired.

"Maybe we should stay as close as we can to them so that when the flag capturing begins it'll be easier for us."

"So...we move on then?"

"Ugh, yes dude, yes." He face palmed.

_..._

_"Yeah, I figured Hwan was dumb, you know, coming from a country with no freedom to do what they want, but I didn't know he was THAT dumb." Brian comments._

_..._

Meanwhile, Nikki jumped from branch to branch wild-like searching for the extreme sports camper. Her head popped out from the trees again and again in different spots until she heard someone sobbing. She landed near the bush where the sounds were coming from.

"Um...Ered?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The sudden outburst of words scared the hell out of her. "GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED ANYONE NOW!"

The little girl felt disappointed by her statements and was afraid of what Ered might do if she went against them. Although hesitant she stepped forward and tried to uncover her friend from behind the leaves. As a response, the teenager shook her hands violently to avoid Nikki seeing her again.

"Come on, you've never been like this before. You shouldn't care about how others see you and what they think about you." The green-haired girl pointed out. "That's what makes you cool!"

"Ugh, I know but this time not only is it a matter of how cool I look but also of HOW I literally look."

"Well, I'll tell you this; back when I was a Flower Scout I was so neglected for being my own self that anyone wanted to hang out with me, and you know what? I NEVER. GAVE. A SHIT."

Ered finally get out of her hiding place and opened her eyes widely at what his little companion had said. More than what she told her, it was the way how she did it that surprised her the most. "You...you think there's chance of we getting back to the game?"

"Oh yeah, that's my girl!" Nikki jumped with joy.

Back with the campers on the lake, the Dizzy Deer were in the lead, just a few feet from the shore. Everyone was rowing at full speed, escaping from their opponents.

"Good job soldier, you're definitely in the right way of becoming an official Wood Scout." Pikeman grinned at the German kid. The recruit only gave him a death stare. "Oh and so threatening too!"

After a few seconds, the boat reached land and all campers jumped out of it in search of their teammates. Space Kid was holding the enemies' flags and was being left behind due to not being so fast.

"Hey guys, don't forget about me!" He turned back to see the other campers charging after him like furious dogs. "Mission aborted, mission aborted!" He then tripped and fell to the ground losing grip of the flags which flew around the place.

"We've got you now space shit." Snake smirked deviously. Petrol picked him up by the neck while each one took one flag in their hands. "Due to that dishonest behavior you had as a team you'll pay the consequences." He threatened them.

"Forget about them, let's go find the others." Vera ordered.

"Wait, they're taking Space Kid with them." Pikeman said pointing to them. "How dare you say we aren't honest but you kidnap one of our members!"

His words hit Snake and he was starting to regret what he was doing, until Max interrupted him. "Don't listen to him Billy, they played dirty so we are returning the favor." He stood before them menacingly.

The Wood Scout thought it over and finally responded. "Fair enough." Then every Bear went into the forest to find their teammates.

_..._

_"I know, dishonesty...I never did such a thing before, at least to anyone regarding my camp." Snake looked up, thinking if he had done something as wrong as that before._

_..._

Tabii and Neil came out of some bushes, panting as they finally encountered the trio.

"Here you are guys...phew." Neil let out a sigh. "Let's build those fucking houses and finish this shitty challenge."

"Off to work!" Scotty cheered.

"They're already starting to build the birdhouses and we're hidden to see them all!" Hwan said excitedly while peeking their opponents along with Brian. "That was a stupendous idea man!"

"Shut up or they will hear us."

"I hope the other two can build ours without any problem, what were their names again?"

The Kentuckian sighed and replied. "Sasha and Preston."

Meanwhile the Flower Scout leader and the theater camper were attempting to get along with each other while deciding where to put the houses.

"So, is this a good spot?" Preston smiled at her awkwardly while placing one birdhouse between two branches. She only gave him a blank stare and didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes...hehe."

"I don't know if Brian's plan will work to be honest." She said as she was assembling her birdhouse.

"Really? I think it's perfect! We hide close to the other team and sneak before David announces the next step and then steal all of their flags as fast as the Wood Scouts did with the popcorn sales to you."

"Did you really need to bring that out honestly?" She groaned. "Well, I mean...he seems to be a better leader than I am and comes up with good stuff to win the challenges."

"Aaaand that's bad because...?"

"Because he clearly knows how to play the game! And then he will get rid of us easily!"

"Oh come on, this is just starting." He shook a hand in the air. "There's plenty of other campers who can go before us, plus, if we win, we don't have to worry about it."

The girl growled. "This is harder than I thought." She said under her breath.

_..._

_"This Camp Camp losers looked dumber to deal with the times I've been here." _Sasha says arms-crossed.

_..._

"Done!" Scotty adjusted his birdhouse on top of a tree.

"Cool, that was the last one." Neil gave a thumbs-up to his teammates while checking on the other birdhouses.

Unbeknownst to them, Brian and Hwan had seen everything. "There, we saw them, now can we go?!" The latter begged.

"Damn, you're such a whimpering asshole. Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here, and why are you trembling so much?"

"I have to pee..." The officer held his lower part while hopping on his spot.

"Well, fucking pee in a tree." Brian was losing it. "And do it quickly before they hear us."

The Korean kid ran behind a tree and tripped with a thick root coming out from the ground. He screamed loudly before meeting the ground, what made the other team noticed someone was spying on them.

"For fuck's sake." Brian face palmed. He grabbed his companion by the arm and dragged him to their base.

"I knew someone was around here." Harrison said squinting. "I just could feel it."

"Shut up asshole. Now they know where we hid our birdhouses and we must relocate them." The science kid ordered and took his on his hands.

_..._

_"You know what, I'm actually proud of myself for managing to pull off such a wonderful birdhouse since I'm not a crafty guy. I guess science makes you learn every other shitty discipline, including the unnecessary ones." Neil smiles as he speaks._

_..._

_"I can't believe I actually bonded with ERED, I made her feel motivated and she ASKED FOR MY HELP! Oh yeah, this challenge is ours for sure!" Nikki shakes her fist in the air._

_..._

_We see Ered coughing repeatedly. Her hair was still half shaved and she was herself again. "Yeah, I know I overreacted for my new hairstyle. I mean, I don't like it...but I don't care about it either." She shrugs._

_..._

Back with the last two, Nikki and Ered were back to the competition after making a few changes to their clothes, something that could match their savage appearances, courtesy of the adventurous girl. Ered wore her jacket tied around her hips only leaving her yellow Camp Camp t-shirt on her, which was also ripped on the sleeves and the front, showing her tummy. Her jeans were even more ripped around the knees and the sleeves too; she also had removed her boots. Nikki had half her overalls unbuttoned and its sleeves ripped as well. She was also barefoot and her hair was untied and messy with some dirt on it.

"We have to catch up quickly or the others will vote us off." Nikki urged while both of them were running through the trees.

"Don't worry, I know a way to track them." The teenage girl started to sniff the air deeply. Then she licked her index finger and raised it to the air.

Nikki looked at her confused. "Um...what are you exactly doing?" She scratched her head.

Ered looked back at her embarrassed. "Umm, I saw people do this on movies and thought it would work out." She giggled.

"Awww, that's not how it's done." The little girl blushed. "But I love you for trying." She sighed with her eyes half closed.

_..._

_"Okay, Ered just got from cool to 'awesomest' and 'bestest' girl of all time!" The turquoise-haired girl squeals like a lunatic fangirl. "I even dare to say I have a crush-ing interest in being her adopted little sister!"_

_..._

Brian and Hwan finally arrived to the base where Preston and Sasha awaited. The Korean officer fell to the ground panting while his companion tried to explain what happened to the others.

"What happened?! Why did you come running like social outcasts?" Preston shouted in fear, as always.

"We were spying on them and saw everything they did...until-" The Kentuckian held himself back and looked down at Hwan. "Er...one of the magic guys cast some kind of spell which made us come out of our hiding place! I swear I'd never seen something like that before!" He faked a surprised look. The theater kid bought it without any doubt but Sasha had her second thoughts about that story which she expressed with a raised brow and an inquiring look. So Brian tried again. "I don't know what the fuck they did but one of them was carrying a wand with a Communist symbol on it, yeah, must be something behind that Russian girl and her black magic I guess." He added with hopes of fooling her.

Sasha gasped. "That bitch!"

_..._

_"Of course I faked that, I mean, no one is stupid enough to believe in that shit." She shrugs and crosses her arms. "Well, except for every one here. But if Brian made up that story then that means both of them fucked it up over there and didn't want to tell us."_

_..._

_"I have to keep Hwan by my side so I invented that stupidity so those losers buy it. I'm still not sure if Sasha did, but at least now I can count on Hwan's vote." Brian explains._

_..._

Dang, Vera, Pikeman and Dolph arrived to their base where the rest had set the birdhouses up. Everyone gathered and stuck the flags on top of each one, making sure they weren't too exposed.

"Hey, where is Space Kid?" Harrison noticed.

"Those cheaters took him with them." The Thai kid told them.

"What? There has to be a rule against that!" Neil complained staring at the loudspeakers expecting a response.

The inanimate object came to life and David spoke. _"Nah, it's alright."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Calm down nerd, what's important is we have the five flags." Vera pushed him violently to shut him up. He fell to the ground and Tabii looked at him concerned, then frowned at the white-haired girl. She helped him out as he dusted himself off. It shocked him again that Tabii didn't try to flirt with him or even avoided touching so much.

_..._

_"Okay, this has to be a plan, right? How does she not feel anything anymore?" The science camper looks at himself desperately. "Have I lost my good looks? Oh, wait a minute..." He stops with his finger pointing up._

_..._

_"It's...so...hard." The eye-patched girl says with gritted teeth and clenched fists._

_..._

From the distance, we see the four Bears waiting for the remaining campers discussing about how they will sneak into their opponents' base.

"Well at least we know where they're settled." Hwan says while finishing to build his birdhouse.

"I want to know where the fuck Nikki and Ered are!" Sasha yelled. "It doesn't matter whether we know where the other team has their houses or not, we still won't win if we don't get to finish all of ours."

"Oh yeah, that...right." Preston agreed.

"Heh, probably they're making out around there." The Korean officer added, which made everyone else look at him in confusion. "What? I ship it." He shrugged with a crooked smile.

Speaking of them, the girls were following a path that, according to Ered, would lead them to their team. Nikki was right behind her with dreamy eyes, not focusing on the way.

"I swear we won't fail this time...hehe, right Nikki?" The blonde girl and her companion had scratches all over their faces and bodies.

"Whatever you say I'm cool with it." She grinned.

"Well, I hope we don't..." Her body quivered in fear.

Meanwhile, the Deer came across their base at full speed, carrying the flags and Space Kid. Petrol accidentally bumped into Sasha's birdhouse which got completely destroyed.

The ginger growled loudly. "What have you done dickhead?!" He just tilted his head in disappointment and admitted his mistake.

"Hey, don't speak to him like that!" Snake shoved her.

"Oh, come on! Please stop arguing again!" Erin got between them before the fight began.

_"Time's up campers! Now go on with the second part of the challenge, I'm sure you remember what it is about, right? The losers will be sending someone home tonight! HAVE FUN!"_

"SHIT, now we only have three fucking birdhouses!" Sasha stomped her foot on the ground in anger.

"Why three? You were supposed to build six of them." Nurf recalled.

"Because Nikki and Ered are in some kind of kissing session or I don't fucking know." She groaned as her face was turning red for the rage.

"What?!" Max shouted clutching his head.

Everyone immediately turned back to him and raised a brow at his reaction. "I mean, is there something more wrong with it besides losing the challenge?" Sasha asked inquisitively with a smirk, maybe she sensed something.

The Indian kid looked at them back and forth and replied. "Well...yeah, we're going to lose the fucking challenge! Isn't that worth reacting?!" Only silence filled them.

"Quick, five of us stay here to guard the flags while the remaining four campers go to capture theirs!" Snake commanded.

"Brian, Hwan, since you two know where they're located, go with Snake and Petrol to steal the flags while the rest of us stay." The ginger ordered too.

"Now that's good teamwork." The shorter Wood Scout smiled and high-fived the girl.

_..._

_"Hey, I can't believe what I'll say but Sasha seems to be a good partner after all." Snake says narrowing his eyes in disbelief._

_... _

_"Yeah...Snake, is that his name? Well the dwarf, he doesn't look so bad for a partner to be honest." Sasha rubs her chin in thought. "He might actually suit better the leader role for his gross ass camp."_

_..._

"In case those two girls arrive make them join us." Brian added.

"What do we do with Space Kid?" Preston asked watching the kid lying on the ground unconscious due to hitting a tree when Petrol had tripped.

"Ah, just leave him there. I don't think he'll be a problem when he wakes up." Snake kicked his fishbowl head and left with the others.

"Wow, those three kids are the most competitive ones of the Bears, I LOVE IT." Gwen commented while accompanying David on the mess hall. "Now let's see how the Dizzy Deer are coming along." David looked at her smiling and switch the camera view on his laptop.

"Five stay, four go." Vera stated firmly. "As much as I despise him we need his help so grab the astronaut, then the flags." The team agreed and separated into the two groups.

_..._

_"I won't be complaining this time, I'll let others take the lead but they'll have to let me as well later." Pikeman clarifies his lack of intervention._

_..._

"So it's me, Dang, Nerris and-" Vera was interrupted by the German kid.

"I vould like to join."

"You? Really?" She raised her finger up to her chin. "Well, you did pretty good in the island so yeah, come with us."

"Um, Vera...I don't want to be a bother this time but why can't I join you?" The senior Wood Scout asked with respect.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need a leader scout to be in charge of the ones staying here."

Pikeman raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, thank you ma'am. I won't let you down." He saluted.

"That was too much, fuck face." She slapped him and left with her crew.

_..._

_Pikeman stares blankly at the camera with hanging arms. He was feeling really stupid for acting like that with Vera. Slowly, his head tilts to one side until he falls to a pile of dolls on the floor. **(A/N: Remember the confessional is Quartermaster's store)**_

_..._

In the meantime, Cameron Campbell was hiding in the attic speaking to himself in a way anyone would find creepy. Some empty bottles of wine were lying on the floor while pieces of crumpled paper and a pencil were inside a trash can; the TV was on but nothing more than static was on it. The man was holding a salami and cheese sandwich on one hand while talking nonsense on his phone on the other hand.

"Ye...yea- that's it Penny...sure you c-you can come to my house..." He cast a look at the papers in the trash. "NOOO I'm not doing...t-that stuff anymore, I swear. I have...to-to follow Davey's rules...and that's all, YEAH! Now let's FUCK." He walked clumsily until hitting his head on the wall and falling directly to the ground, the sandwich landing on his face; he tossed it and tried to get up. "Damn...t-the thin-gs...I have to- do for not getting ba-back to Super Duper Guantanamo, yoo-hoooo. That was FUN, I miss m-my friends back there." He grabbed one of the bottles and drank from it even though it was empty. He peeked into the hole and saw there was nothing left and threw it against the ceiling, crashing it into pieces which fell down to him, cutting some parts of his skin and hair. "Wonderful..."

Back with the campers, the Bears arrived to where Brian and Hwan were hidden before. They were observing each one of their opponents, seeing how confident they felt.

"Ha, they're so stupid to keep the same place." Hwan laughed.

"Yes but they might've changed the hiding spots of the birdhouses." Snake shared his thoughts.

Petrol groaned implying they might've not heard them and that's why they kept the same place.

"And what if they stayed here to make us think they didn't change their base? Assholes." Brian concluded nonchalantly.

"Nah I don't think so, that's too much thinking for a group of idiots like them."

_..._

_"I feel like I'm insulting my leader too much. Is it okay if I don't feel bad for it?" Snake raises his hands in a shrug._

_..._

"Then charge against them, ahhhh!" Hwan came out of the bush and confronted Pikeman who easily beat him up with a kick on his chin.

"They're here!" The leader scout shouted to warn his team.

Harrison and Neil jumped into the bush and fought with the other three Bears; the bush shook violently until the two Deer flew out of it with injuries on their bodies. Pikeman gasped but then told Scotty to help him. The clown jumped onto Petrol and splashed a pie on his face making him trip on top of the two lying boys.

"Wow this got too much cartoon-y!" David said while watching the brawl.

"Yeah, now it sucks." Gwen crossed her arms. "Wait, why won't you care about them and their health?!"

Back with the fight, Brian grabbed Scotty's neck and started to strangle him until a fist almost broke his nose. Pikeman stood smiling in a Street Fighter pose while waiting for his adversary to get up. He had forgotten about Snake who patted his shoulder from behind and, just when the redhead turned back, he met his robust fist which sent him through the air, landing on the pile of passed-out campers.

"Welp, that escalated quickly." Brian said getting up and rubbing his hurt nose.

"Here I found three of the flags, they sure didn't think of better spots haha." The Wood Scout laughed mockingly when he felt a needle sting his back which made him fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

"That's for hurting my team." It was Tabii with a tranquilizer gun.

"Ah, where the fuck did you get that from?" Brian freaked out.

"Like I will tell ya." She laughed maniacally. The Kentuckian quickly picked up the three flags near Snake and dashed off. "Hey, come back you illegal bastard!" She groaned and stomped one foot on the ground.

Meanwhile, in the Bears' base, the campers were attentive to whoever reach their spots. Max seemed a little distracted, more focused on waiting for her friend Nikki and the extreme sports Barbie, as he likes to call her.

"Get over it Max, Nikki and her girlfriend will arrive eventually." Sasha told him from a high branch. "Why do you even care so much about them?"

The Indian boy didn't reply, he was really pissed at how they were calling the two of them and that they kept asking him about it. Maybe he should forget about it and focus on the challenge. Then, they could hear a noise coming from the bushes nearby.

"Oh God, at last you made it you fucking bitches." Max spat while approaching the shaking bushes.

Before he reached them, Sasha noticed something and shouted. "NO MAX, WAIT!" A baseball bat knocked him out to the ground and four campers appeared in their base.

"FIRE." Vera and her companions shot pebbles with slingshots to their opponents.

"Ha, is that all you've got?" Sasha laughed.

"No." The Russian girl took out a rifle and shot at her with paint balls, Dolph launched water balloons filled with flour at Erin, Dang shot several tranquilizer darts at Nurf; that only left Preston...who didn't do anything and covered himself with his arms. "Quick, find the flags and get the fuck out of here." Vera commanded once again.

_..._

_"I know who vill be my next leader." Dolph says with tears in his eyes._

_..._

"Vera, I found one!" Dolph cheered happily. The girl approached and looked down at him with a smile.

"Good job." This made Dolph look at her with even more pride and sparkling eyes.

"They hid them very well." Dang commented while checking under some rocks.

Suddenly, two girls from the wild jumped out of a tree roaring like angry gorillas. They were Nikki and Ered.

"We've got them!" The little one told happily to her teammates. Seeing everyone was beaten-up, she scratched her head when she realized she was actually holding Preston tightly. The Deer attempted to leave when Space Kid, who was hanging from a tree, woke up and saw them.

"Hey guys, I'm over here!"

"Oh shit, we forgot about him." Dang turned to see him.

The cape started to rip slowly due to the astronaut stamping in the air trying to escape. In just a few seconds, the fabric ripped completely and loosened Space Kid who fell on the ground. Vera and Dang grabbed him and vanished instantly not leaving a hint.

"Preston, what happened?" Nikki asked worried.

"They attacked us with everything they got!" He then passed out from remembering the outburst.

"Ered, are you alright?" The teenage girl looked disappointed and didn't say anything since they got there.

"I guess it's over, we didn't make it on time."

"But they only took one flag." The ten-year-old tried to encourage her.

"Yeah but thanks to you two we only built three birdhouses." Sasha got up covered in paint. "Well, actually there were four of them but the silent guy destroyed one, UGH...such incompetents." She groaned. "At least I hope they captured some flags from them."

At that moment, Brian showed up panting and with bruises on his face. He held three green flags on his hand and, after shaking them on the air proudly, he fainted.

"Awesome!" Nikki shouted.

"I have to admit they did really good." The ginger smiled and crossed her arms with joy. "I wonder where the others are though."

In the Deer's base, Tabii piled up the passed-out Bears next to a tree while the others recovered from the fight.

Pikeman approached and thanked her. "Good job Tabii, I'm impressed." He saluted.

"Yeah, whatever...thanks." She waved him off. But then, Neil approached her.

"Um Tabii, that was...that was awesome." He admitted and expected her to kiss him after the compliment but, on the contrary, she ignored him completely.

_..._

_"Seriously, what's up with her?!" Neil shakes in confusion._

_..._

_"I bet he's dying inside to know what's up with me." Tabii giggles._

_..._

"They all have darts stuck in their butts, that's why none of them woke up yet." Harrison explained to his magic companion.

"I can see it idiot, you don't have to explain it." The elf-kid grumbled.

Back with the Grumpy Bears, Sasha and Nikki were talking while waiting for their teammates to recover as well.

"So if Brian stole three of the flags out of the five they owned, that means they have two left; and if we only got four from Spooky Island but only could stick three of them on the birdhouses and they captured one, that means we also have two left; so all of that together means this is a tie?"

The Flower Scout stared at her blankly. "You sure are such a smart kid explaining all that difficult math operations, aren't you?" She raised a brow sarcastically.

"David will end the challenge in any moment, and I don't think there is enough time for either us or them to capture another flag, is there?"

Upon hearing that, Ered caught sight of Space Kid's cape hanging from a tree. It was yellow as well as their team flags, could she...? "I'VE GOT IT." She climbed the tree and tried to grab the cape without ripping it, more than it already was. After everyone got up, she announced her plan. "Listen dudes, both teams have two flags left, if we fake one with this cape we might actually trick David and win!" Everyone thought about it and realized it was a really good idea. Needles to say, Nikki burst into cheers, crying tears of joy.

As soon as they stuck the fake flag on the empty birdhouse, David announced the end of the challenge through the loudspeakers. _"It was a long day and now the time of judging has arrived. I'll be checking on the flags you still have and announce the winner of this amazing challenge!"_

The counselor arrived to the Deer's base and inspected that every thing has been made under the rules the challenge demanded.

"Come on, you can clearly see we have two flags left." Pikeman complained.

"Zip it, Edward. You don't want me to declare victorious the Bears thanks to your big mouth, do you?" The senior scout gasped in silence as Vera elbowed him to shut him up.

The twenty-four-year-old redhead decided to speak again. "Good, you only have one flag left."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh I don't see anything else besides this one here." He grabbed the one stuck on a nearby birdhouse.

"The other one is up there." Scotty pointed to where he had hidden his birdhouse, on top of a huge tree. "No one noticed it, neither would've been able to snatch the flag from it haha."

"Impressive." It's the only thing David said; he unpocketed a pair of binoculars and looked closely what was inside. A small canary was enjoying the wooden house, entering and exiting it while chirping. "Cute." He whispered. "Alrighty, two flags remain for the Dizzy Deer!"

Now with the Grumpy Bears, David did the same: inspecting, counting and observing what was around the birdhouses. Nothing. "The Bears own three flags!"

"Yes!" Ered said under her breath.

"So the winners of this challenge are...the Dizzy Deer!" He spoke through a megaphone.

"WHAT?!" All the members of the Bears were shocked.

"Did something hit your head? You just said it: we own three flags." Sasha frowned at him.

"Oh my dear campers, you got it all wrong. I said the ones getting the most _inhabitants_ on their birdhouses, that is, any kind of bird living in them, win the challenge!"

"FUCK YOU DAVID!" Sasha yelled furiously.

"YAY!" The whole Deer team cheered happily.

"Good job Scotty!" His teammates congratulated him.

_..._

_"Hehehe, now they trust me." Scotty__ winks._

_..._

"Bears, I'll see you in the elimination ceremony tonight!" And with that said, David left.

All campers frowned at each other. Who to choose, who to blame, who to eliminate...two of them felt already uneasy between those cold stares.

_..._

_"Vera told me how good Dolph performed against the Bears. He is now one of us Wood Scouts, and I'll be happy to tell him so." Pikeman smiles but then changes his expression. "Sorry Jermy, this isn't a replacement, I'm just doing what's best for our camp."_

_..._

The senior scout approached Dolph marching and put a hand on his shoulder. "Private Dolph, I've got an important announcement for you." He smirked. "At first, my true intentions were to eliminate you for voting Jermy off but I've realized how useful you are to be Wood Scout material. Congratulations soldier, you are now an official Wood Scout!" He put a sash on him. "Would you like to say something for this special moment?"

The German kid scowled at him with fury, took out the sash and threw it away. "Yes, I vould like to say somezhing: you are zhe vorst leader ever! Vhat kind of leader leaves his soldiers behind, in zhe vater, alone?!" Everyone turned to see the little painter yelling at Pikeman. "I don't need your damn Wood Scouts when I can count on other people who are better suited for leading a team!" He took a look at Vera who just raised a brow. "Besides, I don't have anything to do with that fat man of yours." He finished.

The leader scout was left agape with his arms hanging down and, afterwards, the Wood Scout uniform landed on his face. Dolph had undressed and was only in his underwear, marching away from the mess hall while everybody else laughed.

_..._

_"What a roast!" Scotty laughs with tears on his eyes._

_..._

_"I wish the other team had seen that." Harrison comments with a grin._

_..._

_"I...I can't believe this...he refused to be in our camp?!" The redhead starts to sniffle._

_..._

"Hahaha, look at how loser he looks, I bet he wants to be eliminated right now!" Dang laughed mockingly, his foreign companion stood next to him with a serious expression.

"Hush Dang, no need to make fun of him in front of everyone."

_..._

_"You see, my intentions are not to ridicule my enemies, I just want to destroy them into pieces." Vera punche__s both her hands in anger._

_..._

Meanwhile in the girls' side of the Bears' trailers, Ered was looking at herself in a mirror, realizing how far she had gone. She rubbed her hair repeatedly, wishing it could grow back again.

"Well, well, you and Nikki are really soulmates, aren't you?" A voice was heard from behind.

The extreme sports camper didn't bother too see who it was but replied. "I guess, by my looks, we are now."

"Yeah, but thanks to you two we lost the challenge." Ered just leaned her head in disappointment, closing her eyes. "Of course I can make her leave instead of you...if you...I don't know, give me the phone I asked you for earlier, remember?" The voice approached revealing herself as Sasha wearing a creepy smirk. The teenager just took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to the Flower Scout. "Good, now you are safe, but you'll have to follow my vote too."

Finally, Ered turned back and saw her. "Whatever." She sighed.

_"Alright campers, it's time to vote!"_ David's voice could be heard throughout the entire camp.

* * *

It was around 10 PM and every member of the Bears were gathered around the bonfire set up by Quartermaster. David was stood on the platform again with a tray of ten marshmallows on it. The wind made harder for Quartermaster to maintain the fire alive until he decided to throw the can of beer he was drinking from into it, which helped him light up the darkness. A minor explosion sent pieces of burnt wood flying around to which everyone covered with their hands.

"Damn Quartermaster, do you want to kill us?" Preston shouted in a high pitched tone.

The old man stared at him blankly and replied. "Probably." Then he left.

"Alright campers, since it's the first time you witness an elimination ceremony, I'll tell you how it works." David said with a big smile. "I'll be calling you one by one, when you hear your name come here and take one marshmallow, which is the symbol of safety from being eliminated, as simple as that. The one not receiving a marshmallow must walk on the Path of Shame leading them to the Bus of Losers where Quartermaster will gladly take you home."

_..._

_"The teamwork wasn't very good, no one did good or bad...except for Nikki and Ered." Brian taps his chin trying to decide. "But...Sasha's my main target, hmm..."_

_..._

_"I still don't know how I lost to Tabii." Snake sighs. "I guess my heart wasn't wrong when I felt something for her..." His eyes water a bit._

_..._

_Petrol is holding a picture of Nikki and another one of Ered, looking back and forth at each one._

_..._

_"I don't care if I go today, my goal was achieved." Nikki's eyes brighten changing into sparkling stars._

_..._

_"Today was a bummer, I lost my cool abilities, I made my team lose the challenge and, worst of all, I look like this." Ered points at herself with both hands, still wearing her current messed up outfit._

_..._

_"What was she thinking?!" Max face palms. "Hanging out with Ered in the middle of the forest when a challenge is going on?! How stupid can she be?"_

_..._

_"Cool is better than adventurous so you get the point." Nurf explains in a few words._

_..._

_"Well, I have her phone and her vote, what else can I ask for?" Sasha smiles mischievously. "Maybe next time I'll tell her to give me her dads' credit card number."_

_..._

"Now you know how it goes so let's continue." David stared at the kids while everyone expected to be called. "The first marshmallow of the evening goes for..." The counselor looked back and forth at them until he fixed his gaze on specifically one of them. "...Snake."

The Wood Scout felt relieved and walked to the platform to get his prize; he then returned to his seat with a smile and ate the spongy candy. His friend Petrol gave him a thumbs-up.

"Next one safe is Erin." The blue-haired girl smiled and stood up, took her prize and got back to her seat. "Nurf, Preston, you two are safe as well." The rest waited attentively for the next call; Sasha and Brian were eager to see who would be the last ones called, because that means they've received votes. "Hwan and Max, come get yours too." David said with a big smile. "Five more to go but you can see I only have four marshma-"

"Just finish already!" Sasha yelled.

"Alright, Petrol." The big guy saluted and took the candy. Nikki, Ered, Sasha and Brian remained. The first two expressing a bit of fear with their faces while the last two looked at each other with a brow raised. "How do you feel so far campers?"

"I feel like murdering you for taking so long." Max said in the background.

"Hey, I asked them." The redhead point to the remaining campers with a hand. "Whatever, the next one is..." The Kentuckian and the Flower Scout squinted at the tray, this'll answer some of their momentary thoughts. "Brian."

"Yes!" The kid shook his fist in the air. The ginger gasped upon seeing that; she knew he intended to vote her off along with other accomplices. Thus only three girls remained for the elimination.

Ered pinched her nose in disappointment while Nikki tried to comfort her patting her back. David took a deep breath until telling the next one safe. "Sasha." The leader Flower Scout smirked knowing Brian's plan had failed and left her seat to take her prize.

"Ered, Nikki, I'm afraid to tell you that the camper taking the Bus of Losers tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ered. Nikki you can stay at camp...at least for three more days." He tossed the marshmallow to her hands. The girl turned to see her friend looking down the ground. Even though she was safe, a feeling of grief bothered her heart. What could she do to make Ered feel better? She wasn't too good with emotional moments but the best she could think of was to hug her. The teenager felt weird having her companion embrace her...eh, what else she could do, she'd already lost her cool moments at camp so didn't give a shit and hugged her back.

"Ugh, waaay too cheesy!" Max covered his eyes with his arms.

"Aaaand hug is over." David announced with a stopwatch on his hand. "Time to leave, my precious..._sniff_...camper." He wiped a tear from an eye.

"Well, without me party isn't over dudes, so don't stop." She winked and gestured the finger gun as she was walking on the Path of Shame. "Later dudes." Those were her last words before Quartermaster drove off with her.

"Welp, the girl is gone." Max patted Nikki with a smirk. She didn't respond anything and kept looking at where the bus headed. "Hey, you should be happy you weren't voted out. Remember the most important is to win the money."

_..._

_"By the way, why are they giving that amount of money to a kid?" The Indian boy wonders with an eyebrow raised._

_..._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." His adventurous friend sighed. "From now on I'll put aside the cool stuff and focus on the competition." She smirked with determination.

"Hey, now that Ered is gone...who is considered as the coolest camper?" Preston asked to the group. Everyone just stared at each other until all of them started a big fight; well, actually some of them.

"Ugh, you're so pathetic." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." Snake and Brian added.

The cloud of dust is seen in the background as David waves off at the camera. "Alright guys, that was all for today, see you in the next episode for a new amazing challenge and another dramatic elimination. I'm David and this was Total...Drama...CAMP!"

* * *

**I'm back! Sorry for the looong wait, a lot of things happened during my absence but I don't think it's necessary to tell you here. I had this chapter half finished for a long time (since around December) but then I got completely distracted by other stuff, work and college. Well, now it's quite obvious why I had the opportunity to get this back. Also I recently re-watched the entire series of Total Drama (which is insane lol) and it helped me to regain interest in finishing this and have new ideas for next chapters. Hope you like it and see you in the next update :)**


	4. Why don't you take five?

Grumpy Bears: **Nikki, Snake, Sasha, Max, Erin, Petrol, Hwan, Nurf, Preston and Brian**.

Dizzy Deer: **Harrison, Scotty, Space Kid, Dang, Vera, Tabii, Pikeman, Dolph, Nerris and Neil**.

* * *

_"Last time on Total Drama Camp, the campers had to work really hard digging and building to win the challenge...oh no, no, it's not child labor...just call it a friendly competition to win one hundred dollars. Besides, it was a good deed as they had to build birdhouses around the forest so our feathered little friends could find a place to nest their eggs. Getting the tools and construction material was a nightmare since Quartermaster was awaiting them at his store, but it was worse than a nightmare for a cool girl named Meredith...oh sorry, Ered. Actually, she didn't look bad in that kind of hairstyle but for her it was horrendous. Although her distress caused the Bears to lose, Nikki took advantage of this and finally got to spend time with her, really cute if you ask me. In the end, both teams misunderstood the purpose of the challenge as they thought I told them to gather the majority of flags they could instead of birds. So, unintentionally, it was the Deer who won and the Bears who sent Ered home. Poor Nikki! Stay tuned to learn who will be next voted out here on Total...Drama...Camp!"_

**Why don't you take five?**

As the morning went by, the campers from both teams were having breakfast at the mess hall. Some of them looked half-asleep resting their heads on the table and still in their pajamas. A few of them stood in line while Quartermaster handed over the trays. Everything seemed normal, nothing different from a regular day at Camp Campbell.

"We shouldn't be eating this shit, I did not agree to this!" Sasha cried.

"Can we just, like, go back to our camp and have breakfast there?" Erin asked to David who was passing by.

"No, no ladies." He stopped and grinned. "Ms. Priss told me to not let you return unless one of you win the money."

Both girls sighed in annoyance and turned to their plates. The counselor resumed his way to the kitchen where Gwen was preparing coffee.

"Hey, my dear co-counselor, how is everything going in this lovely day?" His face expression irradiated tons of enthusiasm and happiness.

"All good, what about you?" She poured hot water on a mug. "Today is challenge day again, isn't it?"

"I'm fine too, thanks! And yes, it's a surprise you remembered."

"I hate being a hypocrite but I'm actually liking this competition so far. I mean, the tension between the kids when they're doing a challenge, the hesitation when they have to vote someone out, oh and the dramatic ceremony when you announce the eliminated camper...you HAVE to let me do that someday!" The girl's eyes widened in excitement. "Why did I never hear of this? How is the show called? I need to see it!"

"Whoa there, little enthusiast." He giggled and patted her head. "Take one step at a time, you should think of a challenge first." This made his colleague smiled lightly and thought about it. "Since I already decided what today's challenge will be, why don't you try to come up with an idea for the next one?"

"Hey, that sounds good." Gwen agreed. David then winked and waved off before leaving with his #1 counselor mug on his hand. _"Really good."_

Cameron Campbell, who was still in the attic, overheard the conversation and immediately thought. _"So, he forgot I was supposed to do next challenge. I could use that to blackmail him into..." _A knock from the floor interrupted him.

"Get down to work you old useless scum!" Quartermaster was hitting the ceiling with a broom from below. "The redhead wants you to set up all the stuff for today's challenge."

The former owner of the camp descended in a detachable ladder and stood in front of the groundskeeper. "I hate all of you." He mumbled.

"What was that?" The old man prompted.

"Uh, nothing Quartermaster, it'd be nice if you help me organize whatever the man wants to do-" But he realized he was left alone and growled. "You'll pay for this David, even if it's the last thing I do."

Meanwhile, some members of the Bears were hanging out in the campsite, talking or playing with a ball as Max watched them sitting alone beside a tree.

"Hey Max, why don't you come play with us?" Nikki waved him while throwing the ball to Preston. "I know this isn't as fun as going through the woods and fighting some wild animals but it's better than lying there doing nothing."

The Indian boy sighed and stood up. "I'm not in the mood." He started to head out to the confessional.

_..._

_"For fuck's sake, it's only been a few days and only two of us got eliminated. I don't think I'm gonna survive until this finishes." Max says with folded arms. "Yeah, you may be wondering what's the difference between this and a regular day at camp, well, the challenges don't help at all, they get dumber and dumber each time; having to spend time with the rest of the campers here is one thing I can tolerate, but putting up with those military assholes, the wannabe bitches constantly looking for attention and those untrustworthy foreign exchange kids...ugh, all of them get on my nerves. I'll put the blame on David, of course, since he's in charge of this fucking competition."_

_..._

Max came out of the store and bumped into Nikki. "What the-"

"If you mean everything you've said there, why are you still on the game?"

"Have you been listening to me?!"

"No, I'm not that kind of person, I think..." She thought about it twice. "I was just looking for the ball, it flew away and landed somewhere around here."

"Well, to answer your question, I'm still here because I'm supposed to, right? Until the summer is over...and also because even if I had the chance to convince David to be out of here, my parents wouldn't even be bothered to come pick me up."

"Oh, so...if you happen to get eliminated...where will you go?"

That question took Max completely off guard. He hadn't even thought about it, what would he do? "Well...I guess David would let me stay here until the competition is over." His expression looked a bit sad not knowing what would happen in reality.

David's voice echoed around the camp announcing the next challenge would be explained at the campfire. _"I hope none of you have applied insect repellent on you because that could be a downturn for your own team."_ He laughed.

_..._

_"Last challenge I didn't play a major role. I needed to be away for a while because if I keep incriminating people for my actions soon they will notice, and not everyone is as dumb as that fat guy." The clown kid smirks devilishly. "I wonder if Pikeman care about finding the real culprit for our loss. In the meantime, I'm going to play someone else...anyone stupid enough who can fall for my pranks."_

_..._

Scotty sat on the stump next to Space Kid, where everyone else was waiting for David. "Hey, honorable astronaut, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Scotty, excited for the new challenge, and you?"

"I sure am too! It'd be wonderful if it's something related to space." The kid with the big red nose gave him a smile patting his back.

"Okay campers, in today's challenge both teams have to collect bugs from different species, sizes and colors." David sang in a happy tone.

"Excuse me? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of." Pikeman yelled. "You only make us do nice things for nature, animals and all that crap, when are we gonna have actual challenges like weapon handling, obstacule courses, strength endurance activities?!"

"Calm down Edward, you're too young to do those activities." He shoved him back.

"But we always do those in our camp!" He spat furiously.

The red-haired counselor stepped back. "I...give me a moment please." He walked off and disappeared behind a bush. Everyone looked at him confused until he reappeared again smiling widely. "Alright, kiddos, there's no time to lose so let's get moving!"

_..._

_"Huh, that was weird." The Wood Scout leader scratches his head. "I always knew he had some kind of mental disorder but not THAT one. Although I don't even know what kind of disease is that." He shrugs_

_..._

"So, as I was saying, your challenge is to-"

"David, I've thought of a better challenge!" Gwen's voice is heard in the background.

"But Gwen, I've been planning this for weeks-"

"Hey, I agree with the kids this time, that challenge is boring as hell, also you said you would let me take charge of one challenge at least."

"I did? Oh, I mean, yeah I did but-"

"Then back off and let me do this." She stood in front of the children. "Campers, today's challenge consists of five tasks you have to complete in pairs. Since you're even in number, you'll be paired up with someone from your team, meaning there has to be five groups of two people each in both teams, there will be a draw to designate the duos."

"Wait, you made this up just today?" David asked surprised.

"Yes." She looked him in the eye and turned to the kids again. "Before continuing, who offers to pick the names from these bags?" She held two paper bags, one for the Bears and one for the Deer.

"Dude, it's your time to shine." Scotty encouraged Space Kid to raise his hand, which the latter did enthusiastically.

"Okay, Space Kid, come here and pick the first pair." The astronaut hopped happily to the Deer's paper bag and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Our first couple is Tabii and Neil!" Both kids looked at each other blankly.

_..._

_"Yay, the more I ignore him, the more time I get to spend with him." Tabii squeals._

_..._

"Good selection Space Kid." Gwen giggled. "Now for the first duo of the Bears-"

"Wait a minute, if someone is doing the picking for our team it must be someone from OUR team, capiche?" Sasha complained.

"Alright, do it yourself." The counselor invited her with her hand.

"No, I won't be the one doing it, what if I choose myself and someone I hate." She crossed her arms.

"Oh me, me, I'll do it!" Nikki jumped joyfully. Gwen gestured her to come and pick up the names.

"Haha, it seems it's your lucky day Sasha...you will be sharing the next hours with Nikki!"

"WHAT?! OHH FUCK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME!"

"Come on Space Kid, pick the second duo." The boy did so and... "Dang and Nerris, you never even talked to one another, did you?" They only shrugged. "Well, that makes it less entertaining, NEXT." As Space Kid and Nikki pulled out the names of their teammates, Gwen wrote them in a chart on a board.

"That's all kids, these are the duels:

**Grumpy Bears vs. _Dizzy Deer_**

Nikki - Sasha vs. _Tabii - Neil_

Erin - Brian vs. _Dang - Nerris_

Snake - Max vs. _Harrison - Pikeman_

Petrol - Hwan vs. _Vera - Dolph_

Nurf - Preston vs. _Scotty - Space Kid_"

"Would you look at that!" Scotty muttered in an evil tone. "Luck is always by my side, I see."

_..._

_"Out of all my teammates it had to be HIM." Snake grumbles. "We'll have to work as...a team, fuck."_

_..._

_"I hate you right now Nikki." Max gives the middle finger to the camera._

_..._

_"Fighting against Snake...it won't be easy, I still remember that punch he gave me in the last challenge." Pikeman rubs his cheek. "And it still hurts."_

_..._

_"Zis is my time to show off my skills to Vera, then she vill realize I'm suited to be part of her team of spies." Dolph cheers up._

_..._

_"I hope I don't screw up this challenge or Nurf will abuse me again." Preston starts to cry but rapidly turns to see the camera again. "Physical abuse, you naughty jerks."_

_..._

"The pair who beat their opponents get a point for their team." Gwen continued explaining.

"Okay, but what do we have to do?" Harrison prompted.

"Each encounter will have to perform a task of one of the camps your parents signed you up for. Aaand to prove none of this is fixed, we'll have Quartermaster to pick the challenges from you." The counselor pointed to him with a smile.

"If you're involving me into this at least let me choose from the challenges I prepared." The old man said blankly, taking out another paper bag with a skull drawn on it.

"Uhh, what kind of challenges are there?" She hesitated.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you what they are." His monotone voice made everyone feel uncomfortable.

Gwen giggled nervously and turned to David. "Why don't you do it instead?"

"So, you're turning down my offer." Unexpectedly his eyes watered. "I just wanted to lend a hook."

"You guys are okay I pick the challenges?" David asked to the group.

"Nope." Max said blandly.

"Aw, okay." The man stepped away disappointed.

"Let's end this now, please!" Preston shouted. "The waiting is killing me!"

"Yeah, fuck you all, I'm gonna do it myself." Gwen pulled out all five in one attempt. "So, we have Extreme Sports, Magic, Art, Space and Science. You'll do them in that order, so the first duel you see here in the chart will have to do the Extreme Sports challenge, the second one will do the Magic challenge and so on, got it?"

**EXTREME SPORTS: **Nikki - Sasha vs. Tabii - Neil

**MAGIC: **Erin - Brian vs. Dang - Nerris

**ART: **Snake - Max vs. Harrison - Pikeman

**SPACE: **Petrol - Hwan vs. Vera - Dolph

**SCIENCE: **Nurf - Preston vs. Scotty - Space Kid

"Oh, extreme sports for us? I'm so gonna nail that challenge!" Nikki cheered up happily. "After all I learned from my girl I'm an expert at that."

"You better be." The Flower Scout leader scowled at her.

"Magic challenge?! I'll have to do one of Harrison's stupid magic tricks?!" Nerris complained.

"Haha, at least you'll get to learn actual magic and not the fictional shit you do." The illusionist laughed loudly.

"Oh come on, I expected something better, something more challenging...not that girly stuff." Pikeman grumbled.

"Take that back, scumbag!" The German painter yelled.

"Shut your yaps, we're starting off right now with our first battle: Nikki and Sasha against Tabii and Neil!" Gwen spoke up through a megaphone. "For the Extreme Sports challenge you have to complete an obstacle course, both teams got one skateboard to ride on, the first ones to complete five laps win."

Both pairs got on their skateboards and went up to the starting point on a high ramp. The track was circular and it included, from start to finish, a thirty feet skateboard ramp, a line of traffic cones to zigzag, a handrail to skid on, mines under the ground to avoid and a tennis ball launcher throwing deadly balls to dodge.

"That looks...really dangerous." Neil stuttered.

"I could lead the way if you want." Tabii offered, to what the science kid nodded; then placed himself behind her, resting his hands on her waist tightly. She instantly blushed.

"You stay on the front, if we crash or get hit you'll soften the pain." Sasha told her companion.

"'Kay." Nikki simply muttered.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Gwen blew an air horn and the race began.

Both teams slid down the ramp as soon as they heard the loud noise. The descent wasn't too bad since it could be handled without any problem by both duos; after that, the traffic cones awaited them, this was a harder part to pass through indeed, while Nikki managed to zigzag them hitting only two cones, Tabbi ran over almost all of them and she and her companion fell off the board and landed on a mud puddle.

"My uniform!" The girl shrieked wiping all the dirt off her attire.

Neil took her hand and pulled her back onto the board. "Stop whining, they're way far ahead of us." As the Deer got back on track, Nikki and Sasha were already on the mine field.

"Hold tight, I'm gonna speed up." The turquoise-haired girl warned with a smirk.

"Wait, but how will you avoid the mines if you-" The adventurer propelled the board with her foot and went straight on when an explosion launched them up in the sky. The ginger let out a scream while her companion roared with laughter. Thanks to that, they ended up landing on the finish line, not even going through the last part. The Bears had completed the first lap, whereas the Deer were just finishing to slide on the handrail with difficulty.

"The mine field." Neil said thinking how they could avoid them. "I've got it, Tabii, hand me your badges."

The Flower scout hesitated. "W-why?" She covered them reluctant to do so.

"I need them to figure out where the mines are." He prompted extending his arm to grab them, but she shoved his hand.

"No, use yours!"

"I don't have any."

_..._

_"Now that I think of it, this camp doesn't award you by giving one crappy patch at the very least?" Neil wonders._

_..._

The blonde looked at her four badges and then at the science kid. "Fine, but you owe me one." She handed them over. Sasha's groans could be heard from behind while Neil threw the badges. "Quick, they're approaching."

"Already? Fuck, we're a lap behind." Four explosions indicated them the right way to continue, although it also helped their opponents.

Both teams stared at each other. "Hi, Neil!" Nikki waved smiling and accelerated, leaving the kids coughing in a cloud of dust.

"It seems the Bears are going to win this challenge!" Gwen announced in a happy tone.

_..._

_"I'm glad to know I mastered the heck out of that race, my girl would be so proud." Nikki sniffles while wiping a tear._

_..._

_"Ugh, I lost my badges for nothing! Those aren't just there for decoration, they actually allow you to have access to some places on our camp." The blonde hisses. "Say goodbye to the R-rated movies Tabii."_

_..._

"And the winners are the Grumpy Bears!" Nikki and a scruffy-looking Sasha crossed the finish line for the fifth time. The ginger collapsed onto the ground while Gwen wrote down a point for them on the board. "Now, for the next part: Erin and Brian against Dang and Nerris, you guys have to perform a classic magic trick you'll watch here on this clip."

Quartermaster pulled a laptop on a desk which played a magic trick by the famous Masked Magician. It was the one about the coin traveling through the glass from one hand to the other.

_..._

_"Oh, come on, you couldn't show them anything easier than that? That's the simplest trick of all time!" Harrison grumbles. "If they can't figure that out I'd gladly do the chainsaw trick on them. If you didn't get that that's one I never did before so I'd probably do it wrong." He explains._

_..._

_"Harrison's magic, I know! I never thought I would end up doing his stupid magic or whatever he calls it!" Nerris shouts in anger._

_..._

"Is that all? Pff, piece of cake." Brian shook his hand in the air. His partner didn't look too convinced, though.

The groundskeeper handed them over the coins and a glass table to start the trick. "You only have FIVE attempts to do it successfully." Gwen remarked. "So let's get moving."

"Shouldn't you have shown us how it is done? I mean, what was the point of having THE Masked Magician do it if you are not going to show the whole thing?" The sorceress asked impatiently.

Her teammate pulled her arm. "Just do it, don't complain."

She groaned in anger. "Fine, how is it done?" She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I'm trying to recall the times Harrison showed me that trick..."

"You two always argue about the same thing and you can't remember well? Jeez..."

"Well it's because his tricks are dumb and he never revealed one to me." The girl folded her arms.

"Yeah, because that is a really convincing explanation..." The Thai kid responded sarcastically. "Why don't you just admit you like him..."

"WHAT?! Fucking no! Blegh..." She mimicked almost vomiting. "Let's just do this."

"Whatever you say." The boy smirked in response.

"Get those wands to work kids! This is a magical challenge!" David added as the campers glared at him.

"There are no magic wands here David, it's only an illusion." A deadpan Gwen explained.

The Bears did their first attempt. Brian positioned the coin on the center of the table and put his hand over to cover it. Then, he slid his other arm under the glass and placed his hand in the same position the other one was, as if he was pressing the coin. "Erin, count to three." The blue-haired girl nodded and did so and, when she finished, Brian took his hands off the table to show his magic. Everyone looked expectantly at his last movement just until they realized nothing had happened.

"Oh man, it didn't work."

"Such amateurs." Harrison face palmed.

"Okay, that was your first try, let's see how the Deer handle it." Gwen gestured the other team to start.

Dang grabbed the coin and grinned smugly. "Let's do this." He tried to imitate what his opponent had done and, just as it had occurred minutes ago, he failed as well.

"Come on guys, think over what you saw in the clip and you might get the hang of it." The co-counselor encouraged.

It was the Bears again who tried, but this time was Erin's turn. "Um...maybe if I apply more pressure to it then the coin will teleport?"

_..._

_"Okay, I sounded so dumb when I said that." The blue-haired Flower Scout face palms._

_..._

Her efforts were in vain as nothing different from the last two attempts happened. "Ugh." She muttered walking away. Nerris was shoved to the table and given the coin; she wore a blank look as everyone waited for her performance.

"Second chance to do the trick for the Deer, NOW!" Gwen shouted.

"Alright then, doing this trick is against my beliefs," She spoke up. "as it is just an idiotic illusion whoever with a small brain can do."

"Then do it." Her magical opponent dared her. She just repeated the process the three other campers had done and, incredibly, the coin magically appeared on her lower hand. Everyone went 'woah', even Harrison. "She actually did it!"

"Told ya." She flipped the coin in the air and walked away.

_..._

_"As I said, it's not magic, you only need two coins and a good handling of your hands movements to do the illusion, TA...DA." The LARPer explains mockingly with a deadpan expression._

_..._

"That's a point for the Deer!" Gwen announced. She then handed four pieces of fabric to the next participants. "Snake, Max, Harrison, Pikeman, you're up." The boys took them wondering what they would be for. "For the Art challenge, in teams, you have to paint the Mona Lisa on this canvas blindfolded. Five minutes will do it.

Snake and Max stared at each other scornfully, while the magician and the leader scout had already put on the blindfolds. "How do we have to do it? Like, one does the first half and the other the second?" Harrison addressed to Space Kid.

"I'm right here." Gwen turned him to her. "Well, it's up to you," She shrugged. "you can do it that way or the two at the same time." They nodded.

"I'm doing the top and you the bottom." The Indian kid ordered aggressively to his companion.

"No, I'm doing the left part and you the right!" The Wood Scout retorted.

"That's dumb, that way will be even harder!"

Quartermaster took the cover off of a big old painting which revealed a copy of the Mona Lisa. "Here's a sample so you can remember it. Thirty seconds to look at it and your challenge starts."

_..._

_"I have to admit this is a really interesting challenge to see so far. David's bug hunting? HA, so boring." Dolph laughs._

_..._

_"Had Gwen picked a Theater challenge, I would've been the STAR!" Preston traces a line in the air with his hand proudly._

_..._

"Time's up and...GO!" Gwen started the chronometer.

Both duos struggled to do the painting the better they could. Since Snake and Max couldn't decide who will do each part or how they will work on it, their canvas was starting to get messy with paint of different colors all over it; meanwhile, the Deer were doing a better job, not specifically a good painting but at least they tried to cooperate.

"I think we have the face finished, now the body." Harrison said to his partner.

"Don't use that color, it'll make it look bad." Snake yelled at Max.

"How the fuck do you even know what color I'm using asshole?! Step off!"

Their teammates only face palmed at seeing the mess they were causing.

_..._

_"Ugh, those losers act like babies. I'm literally gonna murder them if they keep behaving like that." Sasha frowns._

_..._

_Petrol just rolls his eyes as in thinking the same as the Flower Scout._

_..._

_"I don't get why no one liked the painting of our team. They did a wonderful job!" Hwan expresses his happiness by agitating his arms in the air. "I could buy it to give it as a gift to the Great Leader." He pulls out a roll of dollar bills and starts counting. "How much is it?"_

_..._

We see Snake and Max's painting looking kind of like the North Korean flag while the one from the Deer is at least a human being. "And, by a huge difference, the Deer win again!" Harrison and Pikeman high-fived. "Two to one, but there are two more challenges to complete."

"Come on guys, you have to get this point or we'll lose!" Sasha called out. Petrol and Hwan turned to see her blankly. "Or else you will be fucking voted off!" They flinched.

"Guys, you will be facing Vera and Dolph in a quiz about space facts." The co-counselor announced. "Two round of five questions each."

"YAY!" Space Kid cheered. "Prepare to get wrecked by the master!" He pointed himself.

"You're not involved in this one Space Kid." Harrison said flatly.

David stepped forward and took out a book. "Alright kids, here's the first question for the Bears. How many planets are there in our solar system?" He read as his finger swiped along the lines gently.

Petrol and Hwan looked at each other puzzled. "Um, as far as I know we have the Earth, the Sun and the Moon." The officer acknowledged counting with his fingers. "And I doubt you expect us to count every star on the sky, do you?"

"Petrol, any guess?" Gwen directed to the big guy. The Wood Scout frowned thinking pensively when he snapped his fingers and was about to answer.

"Four!" The Korean kid shouted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bears but that's not the correct answer."

"Damn."

_..._

_"I thought all the stars counted as one." Hwan explains his response._

_..._

"Seriously, how come you reached to that conclusion?!" The astronaut yelled furiously.

"Calm down nerd, they're not from our team." Dang glared at him.

David interrupted by asking the first question for the Deer. "Vera, Dolph, what is the largest planet in our solar system?"

The Russian girl took a step forward and replied. "Fortunately, I know that one, the largest planet in our solar system is-"

"Oh, oh, I know that one too! Let me answer please!" The German kid begged with puppy eyes.

_..._

_"I didn't want to disappoint her, that was MY moment." Dolph stresses._

_..._

"Okay Dolph, this is YOUR moment." David seemed to be prompting him which made him feel nervous, but it was just his mind tricking him.

"Oh, um...the largest planet in our solar system is..." He looked around, the creepy gazes of his fellow campers landing on him freaked him out. Then he turned to see Vera, much taller than him, who just raised a brow in confusion. He shuddered, teeth chattering and body sweating, but stood up firmly and tried to recall the time he was asked to paint a solar system picture for one of his school projects. Of course it didn't need to be a perfect painting, after all they all were still kids, but he couldn't help but do his best and recreate a wonderful handmade acrylic painting of it. He remembered asking his dad how many planets there were, and what their names were. _"They were: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter..." _He didn't need to keep naming them, some thing inside him told him that was the one. "...Jupiter."

"Aaand the Deer take one point." Gwen announced. "Now, to make things more interesting and challenging, remember I said there are two rounds of five questions each?" She took the silence as a yes. "Well, since Hwan and Dolph were the first ones of their respective teams to answer, the first round of this quiz will be completed by them, meaning that the second round belongs to Petrol and Vera."

"That's not fair, the guy doesn't even talk." Brian complained.

"That's your problem for picking him." The co-counselor raised her hand up as a 'stop' sign.

"We did not pick him!" He spat furiously.

The counselors ignored him as David stepped forward again and read aloud the second question for Hwan. "What is the smallest planet in our solar system?"

The officer hesitated before replying. "Planet Destroyer." Everyone chorused a 'What?'. "That's the smallest atomic bomb made by my country, hehe..." He giggled.

_..._

_"How was I supposed to know that? I don't give a shit about planets, why care about them if we can destroy all of them whenever we want..." He folds his arms. "They should make a quiz in knowledge about bombs and weapons, that's my stuff."_

_..._

"Sorry Hwan, you still have no points." David turned to Dolph. "Now, for your second question, how many moons does the Earth have?"

This time the kid didn't think twice and responded quickly. "One."

"That's right!"

_..._

_"I can't believe I answered all of them correctly!" The painter cheers up smiling. "I'm gaining respect from my team."_

_..._

_"Cool, I got one point." Hwan says proudly. "All I had to do was to say Jupiter for all the questions left until I got right the one about which planet has the most moons."_

_..._

"First round is over, the Deer are winning five to one. Take five and come back for the second one." Gwen announced.

Every team member returned with their companions; meanwhile, the clown kid dragged Space Kid behind a bush and whispered. "I need you to do something for a poor camper here."

The astronaut gasped. "Oh, what's wrong?" His teammate reached his ear and talked about it in a calm inaudible voice, making him cover his mouth with both hands.

_..._

_"I'm really shocked, I never thought Petrol was keen on space too!" The naive astronaut reveals what Scotty had told him. "It appears that he lost his voice in a space trip, I didn't know going there could de so dangerous you could lose your voice." He sighs. "I just hope that doesn't happen to me." He rubs his throat. "So, just for the sake of another spaceman, I will help him answer all the questions!" He shouts determined._

_..._

_"Hahaha, what a dork!" Scotty bangs the wall laughing._

_..._

"We are back for the next round of this exciting quiz!" This time David was the one who spoke up. "Five to one in favor of the Deer, now Petrol and Vera face each other to earn a point for their team. Are you ready kids?" He lifted the book. "First question to the Bears: What has a gravitational pull so strong that even light cannot escape it?"

The Wood Scout's face expression dropped at that question, nothing came to his mind. Suddenly, a low-pitched voice responded _"a black hole"_, it sounded like Space Kid's voice but edited. Everyone looked around, even Petrol, the voice came out from a little speaker attached to his uniform. He grabbed it to inspect what it was when he heard a _psst_ from one of his opponents. He looked up to see Space Kid waving at him with a smile; the astronaut gave him a thumbs-up and mouthed not to say a word. The big guy raised a brow, not understanding why he would help him but kept it a secret.

"So that's how your voice sound." Nikki snorted. "Funny."

Vera squinted suspiciously until David called her attention by asking her the next question. "How long was the shortest space flight?"

"The shortest? Must be not even one second from all the fake American flights."

"Um, no, that's not the correct answer. It's actually 15 minutes." David returned to Petrol. "Which NASA space flight was the last manned mission to the moon?"

Petrol feigned thinking when he saw Space Kid signal him to open his mouth. _"Apollo 17."_

"Correct!"

"Hey, how the fuck does he know all of that?" Vera inquired sharply, then fixed her eyes on Pikeman.

"Don't look at me, I'm not helping him and I didn't even know he knew about space!" He put his hands in front of him scared.

"Quiet kids, second question Vera: Who was the person spending the longest continuous time in space?"

"Valeri Polyakov." She uttered in an angry loud voice.

"Correct!"

"Yes!" She cheered up for the first time.

_[To speed things up a bit, now it will play a montage of the next questions]_

"Petrol: What is the closest star to the Sun?"

_"Proxima Centauri."_

"Vera: What's the diameter of the Earth's moon?"

"Um...1,500?"

"Wrong, 2,159!"

"Petrol: What's the largest crater on Earth's moon?"

_"The South Pole-Aitken basin."_

"That's a point for the Bears!"

"Vera: What flavor ice cream did Baskin-Robbins release in 1969 to commemorate America's landing on the moon?"

"How the fuck would I know that?!"

"Alright, last question for Petrol: What is the most common type of star found in the Milky Way?"

_"Red dwarf stars."_

"And that's another point for the Bears!"

"Vera, your last question is: Which constellation is located the hottest place in the universe in?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, the second round ends in five to one as well but in favor of the Bears; that means you are even in 6. To break the tie, I will ask you one last question; the first one to answer correctly, out of either the four of you, earn the last and winning point for their team." Everyone listened carefully. "Pay close attention to this one because you must love space in order to have this specific piece of information." Space Kid felt challenged at this one, so he closed his eyes to gain more concentration. "Who is the great-grandson of the American astronaut Neil Alden Armstrong?" Space Kid opened his eyes widely, that cannot be serious. _Him_ on a book about trivia about space? He jumped elated to answer that question.

"IT'S ME, IT'S ME, NEIL ARMSTRONG JR." Bad move. His voice sounded through the device he gave to Petrol, disclosing his betrayal.

Even though David and Gwen understood what was going on, they gave the Bears the last point, making them win the Space challenge. Vera scowled at the astronaut, feeling the desire of killing him right there. "What the fuck have you DONE?!" She leaned in to intimidate him. "If we lose the last challenge you are going down." The kid gulped and looked over behind her where all his teammates stared at him nodding to the Russian girl's words. Only one was with a different expression, and it was Scotty who was laughing madly, though the poor boy didn't notice.

"Settle down campers, you can continue that fight in the elimination ceremony." Gwen chuckled, enjoying the drama among the kids. "That if you lose obviously."

_..._

_"I saw that chuckle, is she trying to make us lose?" Neil wonders._

_..._

Quartermaster brought a bag filled with old stuff from the camp and tossed it to the ground; then he opened a box revealing a set of different chemicals and placed it on a table. "Alright, for the last challenge, the Science challenge, you kids have to create a bomb to destroy one of these old cabins right here." The co-counselor pointed to two cabins falling apart themselves.

"WAIT, A BOMB?!" David asked preoccupied. "Aren't you taking this a little too far?" His eyes were wide open.

"Well, we actually did something similar in the last Camporee, remember?"

_[Flashback plays on David's mind reminding us of Neil's round on it]_

"Guess you're right." He shrugged and let her continue with a hand gesture.

"You can use any object you want from all this junk." She pointed to the piled up garbage on the ground. "The bomb that makes the most damage wins...and hey, you only have five minutes to do so! Ready? GO!"

Scotty and Space Kid ran to pick anything that could help. They were scattering junk all over the place when Nurf pushed them violently. "Fuck off!" Then he took a bunch of trash and left it on their worktable. Preston, meanwhile, grabbed some bottles from the chemicals box and joined the bully.

A few seconds had passed when Scotty recovered from the hit and saw Space Kid lying on the ground a bit dizzy.

_..._

_"The first part of my plan was already completed, Space Kid was the main target to get eliminated and we only needed to lose, but I couldn't take the risk of making it too obvious." Scotty explains._

_..._

"Three minutes left!" Gwen announced.

"Come on dude, get up!" He shook his companion a bit as the latter moaned in agony. The clown glanced over the other team already working on their bomb, then returned his gaze to Space Kid who seemed unconscious. "Damn, I'll have to do it myself, otherwise I might get booted out instead of him." He said under his breath. Scotty ran and took random objects and chemicals to create his bomb.

"What are we making Nurf?" The theater kid inquired disoriented.

"Gimme that bottle of gasoline." He ordered. "Now this cloth in its mouth and...DONE!" It was a Molotov cocktail.

"Just one minute guys." Scotty began sweating while working faster. Actually, he didn't know anything about making bombs but he tried to mix different chemicals in a test tube, with no explosion afterwards, luckily for him. He figured the impact of it colliding into the cabin would create at least a minor explosion. He wished it happened. "Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

Preston got alarmed by the countdown, took the bottle and threw it at the cabin. "WAIT, WE DIDN'T LIGHT IT." Nurf's voice came from the background, but it was too late since it had already crashed into the ground, a few inches from the door, which meant zero damage.

Scotty threw his bomb and was able to crash just one window. "Uhh, okay...that was rather ridiculous." Gwen scratched her head. "But since Scotty made at least a little damage...he and Space Kid get the last point, thus making the Dizzy Deer the winners of today's challenge!" She announced cheerfully.

Words of happiness sounded around the place. The Grumpy Bears would go to elimination again.

_..._

_"Goddammit, just when I thought I could make Space Kid leave, this had to happen." Scotty pinches his nose. "Next time he's leaving for good, I don't care if I have to expose myself to do so." He stops abruptly. "Okay, that wasn't right, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." His eyelids drop and then he leaves the confessional._

_..._

Vera, Dang and Dolph were hanging around the camp when Space Kid passed by after fully recovering from the pain.

"You were lucky to win last challenge." Dang faced him. "Don't think we'll forget what you've done easily."

Vera moved forward to confront him too. "Actually, he didn't do anything, the clown managed to win alone, so if you don't make up for it in the next challenge, consider yourself out of the game."

The astronaut looked at them with a worry expression on his face. What could he do to repair his mistake? Dolph only listened to his new friends telling him off. Even though he thought it wasn't cool of them to threaten the poor kid he remained silent.

_..._

_"I'm in trouble, I don't know what to do!" Space Kid shivers. "I should get someone's help, an alliance is my only option to get out of this."_

_..._

_Preston face palms while talking. "My performance today was embarrassing, I know. I need a challenge I could handle to show everyone I can do better."_

_..._

_"Yeah, that Preston isn't useful at all." Sasha ponders. "Max and Snake didn't do well either, I'm sure they'll never get along if both of them remain on the team." She continues analyzing. "It's hard to choose."_

_..._

Max approached Snake behind the trailer cautiously, assuring himself no one noticed him. "Okay, you and I clearly worked as badly as fuck today, so most people are probably voting us off."

"What do you suggest we do?" The Wood Scout inquired.

"We have four more people who lost too, but Erin and Brian at least tried, and so did Nurf."

Snake thought about it a bit. "Got it." They shook hands.

_..._

_Snake sighs. "I had no choice, as much as I wanted to vote Max off, he was right. This is still the beginning and the weaker competitors must go first."_

_..._

The light coming from the campfire illuminated the lake. There was full moon, and the howling from wolves could be heard in this tense elimination night. The Grumpy Bears were already sat on the stumps, eagerly expecting to get saved by the white candy on David's tray. "So, second time being here at the bonfire in a row." The counselor smiled. "Although a little dangerous at times, today was quite an exciting challenge, and really well-prepared." He glanced at his co-counselor who smiled back in response. "As you know, the camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must immediately go to the Path of Shame and take the Bus of Losers, and forget about coming back...for a while." Some children looked attentively and some others seemed nervous.

"The first marshmallow of the evening goes to..." Gwen spoke up this time, taking one candy on her hand. "Nikki."

"Yippee!" She jumped off her seat.

"The following camper is..." She eyed the group back and forth. "Sasha." The ginger smirked satisfied. "Nurf, Petrol, come claim your marshmallows because you two are safe." With a grin, both of them went to receive their prize to stay at the game. Six campers remained, of which all but Hwan had failed in their challenges. The gap between each call was getting into their nerves.

"Come on Gwen, I thought you wouldn't do that damn long pause!" Nurf yelled with his mouth full.

"You are safe Nurf so why would you care?" The woman frowned. "Hwan."

"Yeah, I live to see another day!" The Korean officer exclaimed.

"The next two to receive their marshmallows are Brian and Erin." The kids simply smiled. "That leaves us with the three of you." Snake, Max and Preston were the ones left. "Snake and Max, your poor team work made you performance be a total failure." Hwan secretly held their painting behind his back. "Preston, you better improve your physical skills for the future." The theater kid gave her a cold stare while folding his arms. "The next marshmallow goes to Max." Snake opened his mouth in surprise while watching the Indian kid getting his prize. Tension increased among the two remaining campers. The Wood Scout clenched his fists, prepared to punch anyone if he was the one leaving. "The last marshmallow of the evening goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Snake."

"Noooo!" The theater boy shrieked. "The acting, the drama, my love for stage plays...ended by a stupid game, HOW COULD I FAIL?!"

"Okay, that's enough." Nurf punched him in the face sending him right into the bus.

David and Gwen stood in front of the camera and faced us. "Wow, that was a really dramatic elimination, wasn't it?" The man commented.

"I think it was. I'm glad I could add my presence to this episode." Added Gwen.

Her companion stopped himself after realizing something. "Wait, didn't you say we're not on TV?" The girl nodded. "Then why are you talking as if there was a camera right there." He pointed to us.

"Oh, I'm just playing along with you." She giggled.

The main counselor smiled at her. "I love the new Gwen, so happy and lively!"

"God that feels so out of place, don't you think?" Max scratched his head, directing the question to his friend.

Nikki studied the scene. "Hmm, and backwards too, you noticed David is acting carelessly lately?"

"Yep, but to be honest I prefer him like that." He started to head out to the trailer. "See you Nikki." He waved goodbye.

"See ya Max!"

* * *

**Unexpectedly for you I finished this chapter quicker than any other time. As you may notice, I shortened the number of words (that's one reason why it is out already) and I'll tell you why: I think there is no need to reach a higher number to develop a story like this, I mean, in the last two chapters I included too many details of background, movements, expressions, all the stuff one could make out easily by just watching the show on TV. What I'm trying to do now is going straight to the point so as to not make the reading heavy and tedious, even for me whenever revising the chapters. Hope this change doesn't affect your following to this story. I don't know how many people actually do but I'll continue doing this as I'm really enjoying it :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, please review if you like it, thanks for following and see you in the next update!**


End file.
